


Величественные дома Уилтшира

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mystery, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: В поместье Малфоев плесень, гниль и внезапное нашествие древних полтергейстов. За дело берется Гарри Поттер.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stately Homes of Wiltshire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239806) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



> Переведено на ГП-Реверс.  
> Бета: Terra Celtika.
> 
> [Иллюстрация](https://69.media.tumblr.com/7aafac24264d2e4977309aad9659c053/tumblr_pluqgzg88I1s8qvm0o1_1280.png) от [Allexche](http://allexche.tumblr.com/).

_Величественные дома Англии, пусть и видали лучшие дни,_  
_Открывают нам массу заболеваний психики._  
_Вот призрак младшего сына, что в 1351 году убил_  
_Нахальную монашку, что его отвергла,_  
_Гости уже с порога встречают ее в вестибюле._  
_Малыша в гостевом крыле, что ползает у камина,_  
_В 1428 году замуровали в западном крыле._  
_Здесь и королева Шотландии в расшитом вручную саване._  
_Величественные дома Англии — наша гордость._  
«Величественные дома Англии», Ноэл Коуард

— Аврор Поттер?

Гарри поднял голову от листа пергамента, на котором старательно рисовал человеческую фигурку, скрючившуюся в приступе грибковой золотухи. Отодвинул в сторону то, что про себя называл Пизанской башней геморроя — кипу документов высотой в пару футов, которая чуть кренилась влево. На миг она пугающе зашаталась, потом, к огромному облегчению Гарри, замерла.

— Извини, тебе что-то нужно?

Рыжая Ассистентка, которую, кажется, звали Дженни, поглядела на пергамент у себя в руках и что-то в нем отметила.

— Можно тебя на минутку? Поступило сообщение, что в Фагглстоуне Сент-Питере нарушили Статут о секретности.

Возможно, на самом деле Рыжую Ассистентку звали Пенни. Гарри уже год усиленно старался опускать в разговорах ее имя, и сейчас спрашивать было бы слишком неловко.

— В Уилтшире? Разве этим не должны заняться обливиаторы?

— Это уже третий случай за месяц, вот мы и хотим, чтобы кто-нибудь из авроров... все проверил. Проблема в нарушителе — Робардс не станет доверять словам Малфоя.

— Малфоев оправдали, — Гарри моргнул. — Ну... в большинстве.

Рыжая Ассистентка пожала плечами:

— Малфой-старший, может, и скончался, но Малфой-младший, похоже, все еще вызывает у аврората опасения. Робардс хочет, чтобы вы с МакДугал отправились туда и все разнюхали. Проверили, не затевает ли чего Малфой.

Гарри фыркнул, пожалев, что здесь нет Рона. Если бы он только услышал: кто-то просит Гарри проверить, не затеял ли чего Драко Малфой! Увы, Рон был на задании и иронии оценить не мог.

— Что такое?

— Э-э, ты не видела Мораг?

— Отошла поесть или покурить, ставлю на одно из двух, — ответила Рыжая Ассистентка и пошла раздавать задания остальным.

Гарри нахмурился, разглядывая Пизанскую башню геморроя. На консультациях по выбору профессии в Хогвартсе работа аврора казалась ему куда увлекательнее. На деле в обязанности Гарри входило либо день за днем перебирать бумаги, либо гоняться за опасными преступниками — и никакой золотой середины. Казалось бы, последнее — занятие как раз для Гарри, но он заметил, что чем больше участвовал в разных стычках, тем больше его от этого тошнило. Гарри в очередной раз пожалел, что Робардс не назначил их с Роном напарниками. Мораг МакДугал была хорошим аврором, Гарри она нравилась, но его тактику «сперва делай, потом думай» не одобряла. Наверное, это и к лучшему.

Гарри начинало казаться, будто с ним что-то не так. Его взяли на работу мечты, но почему-то он каждое утро просыпался с каким-то неприятным предчувствием.

Ничего, все наверняка наладится. Может, когда Рон станет его напарником или когда Гарри начнут поручать по-настоящему важные дела, работа в аврорате станет настоящим приключением.

В столовой Мораг не оказалось, значит, она вышла покурить. Гарри поднялся на лифте в курилку, встретив компанию недружелюбных невыразимцев, которые при виде Гарри тут же оборвали разговор, затем уменьшил аврорскую мантию и вышел на дождливую улицу. Так и есть: Мораг прислонилась к кирпичной стене и наблюдала за проходившими мимо маглами. По ее словам, это помогало в работе.

Встав с ней рядом, Гарри взмахнул спрятанной в рукаве палочкой, применив к себе водоотталкивающие чары.

— Как работа?

— Отвратительно, — Мораг выдохнула дым в противоположную сторону от Гарри. — Какое у нас новое задание?

Гарри рассказал о Фагглстоуне Сент-Питере и Малфоях. Хотел еще спросить Мораг, как зовут Рыжую Ассистентку, но в итоге передумал.

— О, поместье Малфоев, — протянула Мораг. — В последний раз бывала там в детстве с другими богатенькими пижонами.

— Ты раньше там бывала? — удивился Гарри. Все время одетая в куртку из драконьей кожи и тяжелые ботинки Мораг совсем не походила на того, кто провел детство среди богатеньких пижонов.

Мораг сощурилась.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я чистокровная?

Гарри не знал. Разве она об этом говорила? Честно говоря, он не помнил.

— Я тоже там бывал, — сказал он. — Во время войны.

— Наверное, все дело в моем акценте. Не особо аристократичный, — выкинув сигарету, Мораг незаметно испарила окурок. — Или в «Священных двадцати восьми». Моей фамилии там нет, вот ты и растерялся.

— Я даже не знаю, что это такое, — искренне ответил Гарри.

— Уже радует, — заметила Мораг. — Моя мать вечно ноет об этом чертовом списке. До замужества она была одной из Берков и никому не позволит об этом забыть.

— Э-э, мне жаль?

— Нам всем жаль, особенно в Рождество, — убрав руки в карманы пальто, Мораг направилась к общественным туалетам — самому отвратительному входу в Министерство магии. — Пошли, Поттер. Хотелось бы попасть туда до двух.

Гарри последовал за ней, воображая, как толпа ненавистных и чопорных политиков смывает себя в унитазы. Такие мысли всегда его воодушевляли.

***

Аппарировали Гарри и Мораг на окраину маленького поселка. Возможно, в хорошую погоду узкие деревенские улочки выглядели бы живописно, но сейчас даже в Лондоне дождь не шел, а с серого уилтширского неба капала холодная изморось. Гарри протер о рубашку очки. Футах в десяти от них по знаку «ФАГГЛСТОУН СЕНТ-ПИТЕР» пробежала белка и тут же забралась на ближайшее дерево.

Немного посетовав на погоду, они вышли из поселка. С одной стороны дороги простиралась россыпь кустов ежевики, с другой — разросшаяся живая изгородь. И так узкий проход скоро стал смахивать на зеленый коридор.

— Ты уверена, что не спутала пункт аппарации? — спросил Гарри.

Мораг раздраженно на него зыркнула, слегка напомнив Гермиону.

К тому моменту, как Мораг свернула направо к длинной аллее, обсаженной заросшими тисовыми изгородями, волосы Гарри уже намокли и прилипли ко лбу. Впереди показалось обширное поместье: его серые стены, казалось, выросли прямо из-под земли. Камни потемнели от дождя, а далекие башни походили на огромные, направленные на гостей глаза. На полпути к дому аллею преграждали большие кованые ворота, и Гарри, рассеянно положив ладонь на холодный металл, их толкнул.

По железным балкам тут же прошла рябь, а из нее показалось широкое лицо. И грозно пролязгало:

— Назовите цель визита!

Несмотря на такую театральность, Гарри показалось, что ворота даже наслаждались происходящим. Наверное, им редко выпадал шанс напугать гостей.

— Аврор Поттер и Аврор МакДугал хотят увидеть Драко Малфоя, — объявил Гарри, подавив улыбку. С минуту ничего не происходило, затем ворота распахнулись.

Когда Гарри в последний раз был в поместье Малфоев, его занимали другие проблемы — более безносые. Но он не сомневался, что неплохо запомнил обстановку: интерьер из красного дерева и блестящей позолоты, павлины в саду.

Один павлин в живой изгороди нашелся — хотя и слегка облезлый. Но когда входная дверь отворилась, Гарри поразил вид вестибюля. Роскошное убранство исчезло: некогда шикарный ковер выглядел изношенным, а панели из красного дерева были все в пыли и царапинах.

Еще больше Гарри удивился тому, кто открыл дверь. Он ожидал увидеть домового эльфа, однако их встретил сам Драко Малфой в серых брюках и плотном синем свитере.

Гарри не первый раз видел Малфоя после войны. Конечно же, они встречались на суде. Потом, когда после показаний Гарри его оправдали, Малфой стал появляться на всяких ужасных благотворительных мероприятиях и нудных министерских приемах. Одет он всегда был в безупречные парадные мантии и, кажется, делал все возможное, чтобы люди забыли, с чем ассоциировалась его фамилия. Гарри и Малфой даже несколько раз вежливо общались: выдержали массу светских разговоров о погоде, квиддиче и о том, что еда здесь оказалась на удивление вкусная. Награду им за это не дали, однако Гарри чувствовал, что они ее заслужили.

Но сейчас Гарри впервые за много лет видел Малфоя при свете дня. И свет его не красил. Малфой выглядел бледным даже по своим меркам, а под глазами у него залегли темные круги голубовато-зеленого оттенка, будто вода в заброшенном пруду. Оглядев Гарри сверху вниз, Малфой странно искривил губы — скорее всего, не оценив его намокший вид.

— МакДугал. Поттер. Чем обязан такой... чести? — последнее слово Малфой процедил с таким видом, словно проглотил кислый грейпфрут.

— Добрый день, Драко, — невозмутимо сказала Мораг. Прошла в приоткрытую дверь и стала вытирать о ковер сапоги. Гарри молча последовал за ней. За те полтора года, что они работали партнерами, у него это уже вошло в привычку.

— Вам разве не нужен ордер на обыск, чтобы рыскать в моем доме? Или я тут, по-вашему, содержу второсортный отель?

Мораг покачала головой:

— О, мы не на обыске. Просто хотим переговорить о твоих проблемах со Статутом о секретности.

— Хотим напомнить, что такой Статут существует, — добавил Гарри.

Малфой с раздражением поднял бровь.

— Я оплатил все штрафы, — ответил он. — Не понимаю, какое до этого дело аврорату.

— Три штрафа за месяц? И что-то не похоже, чтобы такой рьяный нарушитель Статута купался в наличности, — Мораг выразительно взглянула на пустой каменный пол.

Малфой расправил плечи, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Знаешь, после того, как у нас изъяли все средства... — он запнулся, сглотнув. — Ладно, раз уж вы настаиваете, давайте пройдем в гостиную, как взрослые люди.

Через полгода Гарри будет двадцать три, и он в жизни не чувствовал себя взрослым человеком — даже когда его награждали орденом Мерлина первой степени. Особенно тогда.

— Уверен, что не хочешь собраться на кухне, как пенсионеры? Или встретиться в туалете, как подростки?

Малфой и Мораг его проигнорировали.

Десятки бледнолицых Малфоев на портретах вытянули шеи, наблюдая, как они втроем шли по коридору. Наверное, после долгих лет в статусе мальчика-который-выжил Гарри мог бы уже и привыкнуть к пристальному вниманию, но чужие взгляды все равно напрягали. Даже портретов.

— Отвали, — прошептал он одному презрительно скривившемуся портрету. Выражение нарисованного лица из неодобрительного тут же стало возмущенным.

— Ну и ну! — портрет прижал ладонь ко рту.

— Что такое? — Малфой обернулся. — Поттер, ты снова разговариваешь сам с собой?

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри.

В гостиной их ждало еще больше неприятных открытий. Даже с высокими потолками, изысканной лепниной и антикварной мебелью комната все равно казалась какой-то заброшенной.

Раньше Гарри уже бывал в гостиной поместья, но это, кажется, какая-то другая. Наверное, в таком большом доме комнат Малфоям хватало. Можно и забыть о той, где когда-то так некстати пытали «Нежелательное лицо номер один».

Малфой жестом указал на диван с расшитыми подушками.

— Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, — объявил он, сам заняв кресло напротив.

Мораг отодвинула в сторону подушки, освобождая место, и Гарри осторожно присел на краешек дивана, гадая, сколько ему веков. От подушек поднялось облако пыли, и Гарри чихнул.

Потерев виски, Малфой обратился к Мораг, напрочь игнорируя Гарри:

— Вас это, конечно, совсем не касается, но у меня тут... проблемы с призраками.

— Мне казалось, у тебя в семье нет призраков, — сказала Мораг.

— Это скорее полтергейсты, — Малфой скривился. — Я с ними справлюсь, не сомневайтесь. Они просто создали кое-какие... проблемы в доме и в деревне. Оттуда и нарушения Статута.

— Я думал, полтергейсты всегда привязаны к месту, — Гарри нахмурил лоб. — С чего им тогда появляться в деревне?

— Да, да, Грейнджер неплохо тебя обучила. Ситуация... э-э, ухудшается. Но у меня все под контролем, — Малфой откинулся назад в кресле, с виду ну просто лорд поместья, — так что ни к чему тратить время.

— Вот уж не знаю, — с сомнением протянул Гарри. — Умение держать все под контролем твоей сильной стороной не назовешь.

— Похоже, надо привлечь подразделение духов, — Мораг поднялась на ноги. — А пока, если ты не против, мы быстро здесь все проверим.

Малфой поджал губы.

— Не вопрос, проверяй сколько угодно.

Комнаты на первом этаже они между собой поделили: Мораг ушла в вестибюль, а Гарри остался в гостиной. И прошептал сложное заклинание для выявления темной магии.

Чары окутали комнату, как волшебная пыль, подсветив все, что соприкасалось с темной магией. Гарри применял это заклинание тысячи раз, в сотне разных мест. Темные артефакты сверкали, как маленькие серебряные звезды. Проклятые предметы загорались серебряным огнем. Но в поместье было... странно. Все в помещении засияло серебром: каменный пол, камин и, что самое удивительное, сам Драко Малфой. Его серебристые волосы замерцали, будто у него над головой как следует потрясли фею.

В полумраке от лица Малфоя исходил слабый свет. Гарри стал с любопытством его разглядывать. Нос у Малфоя был ровным, а остальные черты лица казались острыми, словно высеченными из мрамора. Судя по статуям предков в вестибюле, когда-нибудь так и будет. Одни ресницы Малфоя выглядели мягкими, они выделялись на каменном лице, длинные и закрученные.

Если бы Малфой баловался темной магией, то вспыхнул бы как фейерверк. Однако его лишь окутало слабое серебряное свечение — как человека, который находился под воздействием темной магии. Пару лет назад это было бы объяснимо, но война ведь закончилась. Во что Малфой теперь ввязался?

— И пялься сколько угодно, — протянул Малфой. Совсем так же, как лет в шестнадцать.

Гарри мгновенно вышел из себя.

— Я пялился из-за заклинания, — отрезал он, пробираясь между миниатюрных столиков и провисших диванов: надо посмотреть, как далеко простиралось действие чар. — Ты живешь один?

— Только с престарелым домовым эльфом.

Гарри нахмурился:

— А где твоя мать?

— Вот это уж точно не твое дело, — огрызнулся Малфой.

— Вообще-то мое, если учесть... — Гарри указал на свою аврорскую мантию и на залитую светом комнату.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Мать живет на континенте.

— Постоянно?

— Нет, — резко ответил Малфой, но продолжил уже спокойнее: — Только временно.

— К тебе часто заходят гости?

— Иногда.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты составил список. Никого не забудь.

Малфой вздернул длинный нос.

— Обожаю, когда меня допрашивают, хотя я же и потерпевший.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— А как нам иначе тебе помочь? Легилименцией?

— Как будто ты бы мог, Поттер. И у меня все под контролем. Министерству незачем вмешиваться.

— Не знаю уж, говорят ли тебе о чем-нибудь результаты проверки, но вокруг уйма темной магии, Малфой, а это как раз по моей части. — Нахмурившись, Гарри крепко сжал палочку побелевшими пальцами. Нити заклинания задрожали, но не оборвались. — Если тебя хотят проклясть, или сглазить, или...

— Тебе не кажется, что уж я-то узнаю воздействие темной магии? Причем как никто другой?

— Я сейчас расплачусь, — прошипел Гарри. — И давно ты стал таким экспертом? А я, по-твоему, кто — огрызок флобберчервя?

Малфой пристально на него уставился. Гарри уставился в ответ.

Прервала их увлекательную битву взглядов зашедшая в гостиную Мораг.

— Ого! — она присвистнула. — Извините уж, что помешала, но нам с Поттером все-таки надо подать отчет.

— Подать отчет, серьезно? — Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри, — на работе. Ведь мы работаем, знаешь ли, а не маемся от безделья у себя в замках.

— Это не замок.

— О, извини. В совсем обычном особняке-убийце с двумя башнями.

Мораг перевела взгляд с одного на другого:

— Приятно, конечно, вспомнить школьные годы, но нам действительно пора.

— Вот и отлично, — бросил Гарри и, еще раз покосившись на Малфоя, направился в вестибюль. На выходе из дома он хотел было хлопнуть входной дверью, но ржавые петли плохо поворачивались, да и сама дверь оказалась слишком тяжелой. Гарри все еще пытался ее повернуть, когда его нагнала хихикающая над чем-то Мораг.

Гарри сердито на нее покосился.

— Что такое?

Мораг примирительно вскинула руки:

— Просто радуюсь, что держалась от вас подальше в школе, вот и все. Сплошная драма.

— Не было между нами никакой драмы. — Гарри вышел на дорожку, загребая ботинками гравий. — Только вражда.

— Вам было по одиннадцать. Это драма.

Гарри пожал плечами. Сражаться с Волдемортом он тоже начал в одиннадцать.

***

— Странно, да? — спросил Гарри, подробно описав свой визит в поместье Малфоев. В блеклом вечернем свете маленькая кухня Рона и Гермионы казалась милой и уютной — полная противоположность холодного поместья. Возможно, дело было еще и в приятном запахе чеснока и в том, что Гарри съел большую порцию горячей пасты.

— Знаете, мне всегда казалось, что павлинов я выдумал, — Рон потянулся через весь стол за хлебом, — из-за травмы.

— Да, не сомневаюсь, Рональд, тебя поместье очень травмировало, — хмыкнула Гермиона. Веснушчатое лицо Рона тут же побледнело. Гермиона покачала головой, и прижалась к его плечу. — Что, мне нельзя уже об этом пошутить?

Выдавив улыбку, Рон протянул Гермионе еще один кусок чесночного хлеба.

— Я о полтергейстах, — сказал Гарри. — Вы когда-нибудь слышали, чтобы они могли покидать дом?

— Нет, — медленно произнесла Гермиона, — но я слышала на работе о поместье Малфоев. — Она с заговорщическим видом наклонилась ближе. — Кажется, с ноября подразделение духов туда вызывали семнадцать раз. Там вовсе не обычные полтергейсты. Обычный полтергейст — это что-то вроде духа хаоса, привязанного к месту. А полтергейсты поместья Малфоев похожи на призраков.

Рон поднял бровь:

— В смысле — прозрачные? Не могут кидаться вещами?

— Не совсем. Скорее, они принимают облик других людей. Вроде бы предков Малфоя. Постоянной формы у них нет, каждый дух все время меняется. Это очень необычно, никто не знает, что думать.

— И теперь они уже покидают поместье, — добавил Гарри. — Как будто у них растут силы.

Гермиона и Рон переглянулись.

— Приятно видеть, что ты не изменяешь своим привычкам, Гарри, — протянула Гермиона, но Гарри уже не слушал. Что за чертовщина творилась в поместье Малфоев? И почему она вышла за пределы дома? И вообще, что Малфой забыл в магловском поселке? Бессмыслица какая-то.

***

К утру любопытство Гарри сошло на нет, и судьба поместья Малфоев его уже особо не волновала. Больше запомнилось, как Малфой усмехался и как сам Гарри чихал от пыли.

Из-за этого новое задание показалось совсем кошмарным.

— Почему я?

Рыжая Ассистентка принялась изучать свои ногти.

— Не авадь гонца, Гарри.

Обычно Гарри только радовало, что Рыжая Ассистентка не относилась к нему с боязливым почтением, как почти все в отделе магического правопорядка. Но сейчас почтительность не помешала бы.

— Мы с Малфоем друг друга ненавидим.

— А все остальные в отделе отлично с ним ладят.

Гарри нахмурился. Он понятия не имел, как сказать, что у них с Малфоем все было иначе, более лично, и не выставить себя полным придурком.

— Ты свидетельствовал в его пользу, — заметила Рыжая Ассистентка, — на суде.

— Потому, что это был правильный поступок, а не потому, что мы закадычные друзья, — пробормотал Гарри.

— И ты общаешься с ним на вечеринках, — добавила Рыжая Ассистентка почти что менторским тоном Гермионы.

— Может, раза четыре! И мы обсуждали какую-нибудь сырную нарезку, — Гарри закрыл голову руками. — Черт, а Мораг отправить нельзя? Она же из, э-э, «Святых пятидесяти семи» или как их там.

— Не пойдет, — Рыжая Ассистентка схватила со стола Гарри перо, кажется, решив использовать его в качестве ножика для кутикулы. — Здесь нужен тот, кто может сойти за своего среди маглов. Тебя же маглы воспитывали?

— В каком-то смысле, — буркнул Гарри, чувствуя, что все складывается против него.

— Ты можешь найти общий язык с маглами и знаешь Малфоя. Ты был в доме...

— В поместье.

— А Мораг может заняться делом Фишлеберна. Если вдруг появится какая-нибудь зацепка, я уверена, ты сможешь вернуться через камин и погеройствовать, — Рыжая Ассистентка вернула перо. — Незачем спорить.

Гарри даже не стал поднимать головы, пробурчав прямо в стол:

— А если я расплачусь? Так, для разнообразия.

— Начни работу прямо сейчас. Еще одной бригады обливиаторов в Фагглстоуне Сент-Питере нам ведь не нужно? Не говоря уже о том, что чары выявили темную магию. Робардс считает, есть немалый шанс, что за всем этим стоит Малфой, так что можешь заодно и за ним проследить.

— Или начну угрожать палочкой? Декоративным мечом?

— Удачи, Поттер! Здорово, что мы со всем разобрались, — вычеркнув что-то из списка на пергаменте, Рыжая Ассистентка постучала по столу и вышла из кабинета.

— Если бы я просто его отравил, в Фагглстоуне Сент-Питере не понадобилась бы бригада обливиаторов, — сообщил Гарри столу. Стол ничего не ответил. Наверное, думал, что надо заняться делом. Гарри сдавленно застонал.

— Попробовал фруктовый пирог? — от двери раздался сочувственный голос Рона. — Лемпке тоже его ела, сказала потом, ощущения как при грыже.

— Малфой, — пробурчал Гарри.

— Малкин?

— Малфой, — повторил Гарри, вскинув голову. — Мне поручили «за ним проследить».

— И под слежкой они наверняка подразумевали, что ты должен подменить весь его фарфор на кусачие кружки?

— Надо было мне умереть в детстве, — вздохнул Гарри. Рон странно на него посмотрел. — Что, мне нельзя об этом пошутить?

— Послушай, приятель, — Рон уселся на край стола Гарри. Если он вдруг наклонится вправо или слишком громко вздохнет, то сразу же обрушит Пизанскую башню геморроя. — Понимаю, задание отстойное — поверь, я понимаю, — но в то же время... Ты стал таким... — лицо Рона покрылось красными пятнами: ему явно было нелегко подобрать слова.

Гарри приготовился к худшему.

— Ты разговаривал с Гермионой.

— Ну да, — признался Рон. — Она заметила — и учти, я согласен, — что ты выглядишь слегка э-э... подавленным. В последнее время. Весь... этот год.

— Со мной все в порядке, — ответил Гарри, как уже говорил Гермионе раз двенадцать за этот месяц.

— Конечно, — с сомнением протянул Рон. — Ну, я просто хотел сказать... что всегда тебя поддержу. Если ты захочешь... поговорить, надраться или еще что-нибудь.

Рон произнес это так искренне, что у Гарри тут же потеплело в груди.

— У меня все хорошо, но спасибо, Рон.

— Ладно, — с явным облегчением сказал Рон. — Рад, что мы все прояснили. Удачи с этим мудаком.

— Да иди ты, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Хотя если ты сможешь поделиться кусачими чашками...

— Парой драчливых телескопов, клыкастой фрисби... — Рон мечтательно вздохнул. — Возможностей полно, но так тяжело дойти до дела!

В дверь громко постучали, и в кабинет заглянула Рыжая Ассистентка.

— Фагглстоун Сент-Питер, — напомнила она, затем исчезла.

— Слушай, Рон, — начал Гарри, — а как ее зо...

Но Джорджи Лемпке вдруг крикнула из коридора:

— Эй, Уизли! Какая там у Вивеки кличка?

Рон резко встал, и на миг Пизанская башня геморроя угрожающе накренилась. Гарри тут же ее выровнял.

— Увидимся еще? — предложил Рон. — Пропустим по стаканчику?

— Стаканчик мне понадобится, а лучше штук восемь.

— Удачи! — пожелал Рон, уходя к своей напарнице.

Вздохнув, Гарри стал собираться в Фагглстоун Сент-Питер — на встречу с новой головной болью.

***

Четверг Драко планировал посвятить гнили в Голубой спальне. Рано встав, он умылся и, наскоро перекусив парой тостов, ровно в восемь поднялся на второй этаж. Увы, едва Драко убрал с ковра плесень, как его прервало недовольное покашливание, и он чуть не споткнулся о скамейку для ног.

Драко хмуро взглянул на портрет двоюродной бабки.

— Да?

Поправив роскошную мантию, Лисистрата Малфой надменно на него посмотрела. Вздернула острый нос — который, увы, унаследовал и Драко.

— У ворот стоит мальчишка, племянник.

— Если это очередной коллектор...

Лисистрата пропустила его слова мимо ушей:

— Он и вчера здесь был, если не ошибаюсь. Темноволосый, с кошмарными манерами, пришел с аврором МакДугал...

— Он и сам аврор, — рассеянно поправил ее Драко. Затем осознал услышанное и почувствовал, как по лицу разливается жар. Поттер. Какого черта он здесь забыл? Опять что-то расследует? Придумал еще пару беспочвенных обвинений? Заносчивый придурок, вечно лезет не в свое дело.

— Авроры совсем позабыли о приличиях: он спорит с воротами, — Лисистрата нахмурилась. — Всему виной плохая родословная, Драко. Нечего и удивляться, что...

Проигнорировав ее, Драко выглянул из покрытого сажей окна в сад. И правда, у главных ворот маячила знакомая черноволосая макушка.

— Вот это наглость! — выдохнул Драко. Тут же вылетел из Голубой спальни, сбежал вниз по лестнице, миновал вестибюль и выскочил из дома. Подбежав к Поттеру, он уже весь раскраснелся и тяжело дышал, но так вышел из себя, что ему было плевать.

— Какого черта ты творишь?

Кажется, Поттер при его виде даже удивился. Вот идиот! Он пришел домой к Драко, кого еще он ожидал встретить?

— Привет! — Поттер неловко махнул рукой. В слабом солнечном свете его яркие глаза просто сияли, что раздражало еще сильнее. — Твои ворота приняли меня за бродягу.

— Не так уж они и неправы, — пробурчал Драко.

— Что-что? — Поттер вздернул подбородок. Вот же мудак.

Драко сложил руки на груди.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— ЦЕЛЬ ВИЗИТА, СЭР! — взревели ворота, явно выходя из себя. — НАЗОВИТЕ ЕЕ НЕМЕДЛЕННО. ДРЕВНИЙ РОД МАЛФОЕВ...

— Аврорское расследование! — Поттер повысил голос, силясь перекричать ор ворот. — Ты не мог бы меня впустить, пожалуйста? Без воплей ворот мы сможем поговорить нормально.

— Вот уж сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Драко, но все же достал семейную палочку. Ворота с лязгом повернулись, и Поттер прошел в сад. Увы, вблизи его глаза были такими же яркими.

— Что еще за аврорское расследование? — возмутился Драко.

— О, — выдавил Поттер, — ну надо же. Тебе не сообщили?

— Не сообщили о чем?

Поттер сдвинул брови.

— Тебе должны были отправить сову. Меня э-э... назначили расследовать твое дело. Ну, о полтергейстах. И высоких показателях Темной магии. На всякий случай.

Драко моргнул.

— Ни за что на свете.

— Я так и сказал, — Поттер взглянул на него почти что с сочувствием, а это уже попросту неприемлемо. Драко же прекрасный человек. А Поттер, может быть, внешне еще ничего, но на этом плюсы заканчивались.

— Попроси их назначить кого-нибудь другого, — огрызнулся Драко. — Разве в аврорате не знают...

— Что мы враждовали, да, я это упоминал, — Поттер уныло покачал головой. — Слушай, Малфой, я рад этому не больше тебя, но лучше нам побыстрее заняться делом... ой, надо бы зайти в дом.

Драко нахмурился так грозно, как только мог.

— С какой стати мне опять впускать тебя в дом?

— Ты малость дрожишь, — заметил Поттер.

Драко оглядел себя. Он и сам не заметил, что выскочил из дома без пальто и успел уже остыть после бега, а на улице стоял февраль. Драко крепче обхватил себя руками.

— Ладно.

Поттер зашагал по усыпанной гравием дороге к дому, не отставая от Драко ни на шаг. Сам Драко еще со вчерашнего визита Поттера чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, поэтому принялся без устали жаловаться на отдел магического правопорядка, подразделение духов, Министерство магии и самого Поттера, от которого абсолютно никакого толку — чем бы он там ни занимался.

— Так что, будешь изображать телохранителя? — спросил Драко, когда они вошли в вестибюль. Если честно, в поместье было не намного теплее, чем снаружи. Если Кут не разжигала камин — а теперь это происходило редко, — в комнатах стояла такая сырость, что казалось, будто ходишь в непросохшей одежде. — Для меня? Или для бедных маглов?

Поттер слегка порозовел.

— Тебе легко задирать нос, Малфой, но вряд ли они так запросто справятся с полтергейстами.

— Я совсем не об этом... не важно. Будешь круглые сутки рядом со мной околачиваться?

— Только с девяти до пяти, — сказал Поттер. — За все остальное возьму сверхурочные.

Драко захотелось выругаться на всю Англию. Каким-то чудом сдержавшись, он выдавил:

— Я просто хочу понять, в чем заключается твое задание.

— А на приемах ты вел себя куда дружелюбнее, — почти рассеянно отметил Поттер.

— То были благотворительные мероприятия, и мы обменивались банальными любезностями, — Драко расправил плечи. — Здесь совсем другая ситуация.

— Да, я всего-то хочу тебе помочь, — Поттер убрал руки в карманы своей кошмарной мантии и отвернулся от Драко.

— Помощь мне не нужна. Как я вчера уже говорил, у меня все под контролем.

За их спинами кто-то откашлялся, и Драко тут же обернулся. Весь ряд портретов Малфоев с явным интересом их с Поттером рассматривал. В другом конце вестибюля пожилая Симбелин Малфой достала перламутровый театральный бинокль, а беспутный Сигнус напялил пенсне. Лисистрата Малфой по такому поводу даже покинула Голубую спальню и склонилась над плечом Симбелин, тоже глядя в бинокль.

— Ну правда, Драко, едва ли молодой Поттер чем-то усугубит ситуацию, — заметил Септимус Малфой, почесав напудренный парик.

— Наоборот! Прошу, премилый Поттер, задержитесь здесь подольше, — добавил Гай Малфой, поправив свое боа. — Такой очаровательный юноша. Эх, будь я помоложе...

Драко торопливо применил к портрету «Силенцио», и Гай шутливо погрозил ему пальцем.

Уголки губ Поттера дрогнули.

Салазар, сейчас он начнет Драко жалеть.

— Я бы прислушался к старшим, — без малейшего сочувствия сказал Поттер. Драко моментально вышел из себя.

— Многое ты понимаешь в моей семье! — взвился он.

Лицо Поттера помрачнело.

— Я хочу этого не больше, чем ты, Малфой. Но я выполню свою чертову работу, понял? Даже если придется арестовать тебя за неуважение к аврорату.

Драко отвел взгляд, избегая смотреть на портреты.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Только... не создавай проблем. У меня полно работы, не хочу, чтобы ты путался под ногами.

— Конечно, — как-то неубедительно ответил Поттер.

Возвращаться к уборке Голубой спальни Драко не стал: хватит с Поттера и плачевного вида первого этажа. Вместо этого он прошел в маленькую библиотеку, решив разобраться в финансовых делах. Разложил перед собой бумаги и попытался заняться расчетами. Но стоило только запомнить какую-нибудь цифру, как Поттер чихал, ронял книгу или задавал какой-нибудь глупый вопрос, и Драко приходилось начинать все с начала. Вот и сейчас...

— А это где? — спросил Поттер, указав на стол. Драко вытянул шею, разглядывая рисунок с раскачивавшимися на невидимом ветру деревьями.

Драко указал на южную стену, и Поттер тут же выглянул из окна:

— И правда!

— Поразительно, да, — пробурчал Драко, снова склонившись над пергаментом.

— Кто-то из твоих предков нарисовал?

— Да, моя двоюродная бабушка... о, ради Мерлина, Поттер, у меня уйма работы.

— Какой работы? Ты же не работаешь.

— Видишь ли, дом сам за собой не присмотрит, — нахмурился Драко.

Поттер огляделся, явно оценивая обстановку. По дороге в библиотеку сложно было не заметить сырой сквозняк, потрескавшиеся газовые лампы и ряд неровных половиц.

— Ты тоже мог бы прихватить свои бумаги. Не хотелось бы отвлекать тебя от важных аврорских дел, — Драко со скрипом откинулся на спинку кресла. — Заодно и прекратил бы мне надоедать.

— Это не моя вина, — проворчал Поттер, опускаясь на соседнее кресло. — Я думал, полтергейст появится сразу. И книг по темной магии здесь нет, я проверил.

— Их и не могло быть, — отрезал Драко. — Министерство конфисковало все темномагические предметы еще... так, на нашем втором курсе, затем перед шестым, а потом еще раз после войны. Да ты можешь сидеть спокойно?

На миг Поттер перестал ерзать, но уже скоро снова стал постукивать по полу ботинком.

— А что такое? Мне нечем заняться.

— Раз тебе так хочется острых ощущений, мог бы стать ликвидатором, — Драко перевернул страницу. — Все знают, что авроры большую часть времени занимаются скучной слежкой. Но нет, тебе ведь нужна слава.

— Да, прожить без нее не могу, — сухо сказал Поттер.

Драко подчеркнул сумму в графе «Стоимость каминной сети». Поттер начал покачивать ногой, потом рукой, а потом резко откинулся назад в кресле, и раздался зловещий треск.

— Не смей! — вскинул Драко, но было уже слишком поздно. Поттер с комично виноватым видом вскочил на ноги. И округлил глаза, как нашкодивший крап.

— Я нечаянно, — промямлил он, глядя на разломанное напополам кресло.

Драко с любопытством на него взглянул:

— «Репаро» должно помочь.

— О, отлично, — кивнул Поттер. Достал из своей кошмарной мантии палочку и починил кресло — оно склеилось неохотно и выглядело очень хлипким. — Кажется, мне не стоит...

— Увы, — согласился Драко. — Этому креслу около четырех сотен лет.

— О, — выдавил Поттер. Уставился на кресло, виновато опустив голову.

— Не нужно так смотреть, Поттер, здесь почти вся мебель из этой эпохи, — Драко поглядел на портрет Люциуса III, который прочистил горло, явно желая его поправить. Драко скривился. — Или еще старше.

Люциус III важно кивнул.

— О, — повторил Поттер, явно озираясь в поисках места, куда можно присесть. Кажется, он уже готов был опуститься на пол, а это... и правда уже слишком.

Драко решил над ним сжалиться:

— Розовый диван не такой шаткий.

— Спасибо, — вяло сказал Поттер.

На этом веселье закончилось. Поттер листал книги и расхаживал по библиотеке, изредка применяя то же загадочное заклинание, что и вчера. Драко тяжело было сконцентрироваться, но он бы скорее умер, чем дал Поттеру это понять.

Он уже минут пятнадцать таращился на баланс Гринготтса, не понимая ни единой цифры, когда послышался громкий стук в дверь.

— Заходи, — объявил Драко.

Дверь распахнулась, пропуская Кут в выцветшей наволочке века так девятнадцатого. Седые волосы она зачем-то накрутила на бигуди. И шагнула вперед, держа в руках серебряный поднос.

— Мастер Драко, Кут принесла вам обед, — объявила она высоким, чуть дрожащим голосом.

— Спасибо, Кут, — Драко отложил в сторону бумаги, освободив на столе место.

— Кут не знала, что захочет ваш гость, поэтому приготовила сэндвичи, — она нерешительно взглянула на поднос, явно порываясь добавить: «Это все, что мы можем предложить». На огороде Кут творила чудеса, но в целом запасы еды оставались скудными.

Поттер уставился на нее во все глаза, но быстро пришел в себя.

— Я ем все подряд, — сообщил он. — К тому же я... кажется, я принес с собой обед. Принес же? — распахнув сумку, Поттер принялся в ней рыться. — Нет, забыл. Нет у меня обеда.

— Прошу прощения, но вам нужно больше есть, — произнесла Кут, входя в привычную роль няньки, и пристально на него посмотрела. — Вы такой же тощий, как и мастер Драко.

Поттер, похоже, не мог решить, рассмеяться ему или продолжить молча таращиться.

— Хватит, Кут. Уверен, с Поттером и так вечно нянчатся его толпы обожателей, — Драко предупреждающе взмахнул рукой.

— Как скажете, мастер Драко, — с сомнением произнесла Кут. — Кут тогда займется Фиолетовой гостиной, сэр. Госпожа Нарцисса говорила разобраться с ней в первую очередь.

— А она не сказала, когда... — Драко покосился на Поттера. Тот с любопытством изучал бутерброды, с виду не прислушиваясь к разговору. — Не важно. Спасибо, Кут, ты свободна.

Кивнув, Кут ушла, медленно переставляя ноги.

— Она и есть твой престарелый эльф? — Поттер взял с подноса сэндвич и откинулся на диван, подложив под хлеб ладонь, чтобы не оставить крошек. — Я думал, их здесь целый флот.

Драко на миг задержал на нем взгляд, потом встряхнул головой.

— У нас было всего пять домовых эльфов. Четверо из них принадлежали моему отцу. Одного передали наследнику, — задумчиво поглядев на лепнину, Драко зачем-то добавил: — Мне.

— Гермионе это бы не понравилось, — протянул Поттер. — «Передали наследнику». — Он подобрал с дивана крохотную крошку, которая упала мимо ладони.

— У тебя же у самого есть эльф, — заметил Драко. — Что она об этом думает?

— Как ты... э-э, не важно. Я пытаюсь платить ему зарплату. Хотя он попросту оставляет деньги на месте и протирает вокруг пыль, — Поттер говорил с таким видом, словно его это сбивало с толку.

— Естественно. Ничего ты не понимаешь в эльфийской культуре, — фыркнул Драко.

— Эльфийской культуре? — Поттер казался искренне заинтересованным, и это ужасало.

— Прошу меня извинить, — Драко поднялся на ноги.

Поттер тут же встал следом:

— Мы куда-то идем?

— Уверен, для похода в уборную мне эскорт не нужен.

Поттер осторожно опустил недоеденный сэндвич на салфетку.

— Полтергейсты ведь могут появляться и в туалетах?

— Какое бескультурье, — пробормотал Люциус III.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Драко воззвал к своим последним запасам терпения.

— Отъебись, Поттер.

Увы, Поттера это ничуть не смутило. Вероятно, он попросту мазохист. Как ни в чем не бывало он прошел за Драко из библиотеки в длинный вестибюль, затем по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Отличная прогулка, — сообщил Поттер.

Драко его проигнорировал. Небо снаружи уже начинало темнеть, и в мерцающем свете ламп глаза Поттера казались особенно яркими. Водопровод в поместье провели только где-то в конце девятнадцатого века, и Драко не собирался сообщать Поттеру, что с девятнадцатого века в нем ничего не изменилось.

— Когда ты видел последнего полтергейста?

— Вчера, — медленно, словно ребенку, ответил Драко, — в деревне, поэтому тебя и вызвали в поместье. И поэтому ты сейчас испытываешь мое терпение и треплешь нервы.

— Взаимно, — пробурчал Поттер.

— Добрый вечер! — у двери в уборную с ними поздоровался портрет какого-то дальнего кузена.

— Привет, — сказал Поттер.

— Не разговаривай с ним, — приказал Драко, заходя в уборную. Конечно же, когда он оттуда вышел, Поттер уже вовсю беседовал с чертовым портретом.

— Так значит, вы Блэк? — спросил Поттер.

— Чистая правда, милейший, — отозвался дальний кузен.

— Мой крестный отец тоже был Блэком.

Дальний кузен одобрительно закивал, хотя знай он, что речь о Сириусе Блэке, никогда бы так не сделал.

— Молодой мастер тоже из рода Блэков со стороны матери. Хотя скажу вам по секрету, цвет ее волос вызывает...

— Пошли, Поттер, — объявил Драко. Поттер моргнул. — Хватит глазеть, мы уходим. — Драко быстро зашагал прочь. Хватать Поттера за руку он не стал, но был к этому близок. Остро хотелось потребовать, чтобы Поттер перестал очаровывать всех в его чертовом доме, но Драко даже не мог выразить свой ужас словами.

Драко еще час пришлось любоваться на Поттера, потом он — ура, наконец! — ушел, неловко бросив: «Увидимся завтра». Стоило ему уйти, Драко расслабленно развалился в кресле — но уже через миг резко выпрямился, гадая, сможет ли Поттер выбраться из дома, не заблудившись.

— Гай вызвался проводить юного Поттера, — передал ему портрет Люциуса III.

— О, отлично, — пробормотал Драко. По крайней мере, Поттер может и не понять высокопарных заигрываний Гая, а самому Драко пересекаться с Поттером не придется. Он уронил голову на массивный дубовый стол, лениво размышляя, как приятно было бы сейчас умереть.

— Наверняка весь твой мелодраматизм от Блэков, — протянул Люциус III. — Возможно, в линии Малфоев и были какие-то ростки безумия...

— Ростки? Скорее уж лесная чаща, — пробормотал Драко в стол.

Люциус III цокнул языком:

— Нахал. В мое время...

— В твое время меня бы отхлестали за дерзость, ага, ты уже говорил.

— Твой отец сказал бы то же самое, будь он здесь. Где его портрет, Драко? Он ведь должен висеть в Серой галерее вместе с...

Драко не глядя бросил в него «Силенцио». Портрет его отца появится в Серой галерее еще не скоро, и Драко не собирался вновь выслушивать на эту тему нотации. Прекратив хандрить, он заставил себя встать и пойти в Голубую спальню. Панси придет еще где-то через час, можно пока разобраться с сыростью.

***

Делать чай и выкладывать на тарелку печенье Драко пришлось самому. Кут заснула, убираясь в Фиолетовой гостиной, а Панси не такой уж почетный гость, чтобы ради нее Кут будить. Держа в левой руке чайник, Драко побрел из кухни в гостиную, левитируя перед собой палочкой поднос с чашками и стараясь ни обо что не споткнуться.

— Я уже решила, ты не дойдешь, — Панси растянулась на диване, уткнувшись носом в журнал. Ее короткие волосы были аккуратно подстрижены, ногти — аккуратно накрашены, а мантия из последней коллекции. Драко с трудом подавил раздражение. Панси не виновата, что ее семья не потеряла все. Паркинсоны умеренно поддерживали Темного лорда, когда он был у власти, а теперь умеренно поддерживали новое правительство. Панси повезло, ее родители не совершили ошибки и не присоединились к Пожирателям смерти.

— Надейся, — фыркнул Драко, опустив поднос на журнальный столик и начав разливать чай. Бросил в чашку Панси два кубика сахара, не дожидаясь, пока она сама попросит.

— Помнишь, как раньше по вторникам мы надирались и обжимались с сомнительными незнакомцами?

— Нет, — ответил Драко.

— Жаль, — сказала Панси, — неплохо бы повторить.

Драко выразительно взглянул на столик с напитками:

— Надираться по вторникам мы и так можем.

— Но без сомнительных незнакомцев, — вздохнула Панси. — Хотя можно сходить в клуб.

Драко поднял бровь, сразу же представив унизительный отказ.

— Так скучно, — захныкала Панси, бросив журнал за спинку дивана. Какой-то пожилой Малфой на портрете пробормотал что-то очень неодобрительное о современных девушках, но Панси его гордо проигнорировала. — Просто ужасно, что аврорат начал расследование, но нам точно нужно без конца это обсуждать?

— Дело не в самом расследовании. А в том, кого на него назначили, — повторил Драко уже раз в десятый за вечер.

— И почему в аврорате не выбрали МакДугал? Она хотя бы из наших, — Панси призадумалась, изучая ногти. — Отчасти. Хотя у МакДугал нет таких проблем с поместьем, как у тебя.

— Им нужен кто-то, кто среди маглов как рыба в воде, — Драко поглядел на портрет Араминты Мелифлуа, которая взирала на все с абсолютно безразличным видом. — Вот Поттер и подошел.

— Ты сегодня такой увлекательный собеседник, — вздохнула Панси.

— Я не вынесу, если Поттер увидит, в каком состоянии дом, — процедил Драко сквозь зубы. — Только не надо меня утешать, Панс, я за сегодня и так многое вынес.

Панси примирительно вскинула руки:

— Ты забываешься, Драко. Когда это я тебя утешала?

Драко сполз вниз на кресле, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— Он будет приходить каждый день, пока не закончит расследование, и мне придется найти себе другие занятия. Не хочу, чтобы он увидел... — Перед глазами у Драко встали все главные проблемы дома: проросшее через оранжерею дерево, гниль в Голубой спальне, гнездо пикси в Серой галерее.

— Зато у тебя все не так плохо, как у Браунов, — заметила Панси, с интересом рассматривая свой каблук. — Вместо крыши у них стоят водоотталкивающие чары.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Ну, могли бы и поставить, все равно их крыша ни на что не годится, — Панси придвинулась к столику с напитками и стала что-то смешивать с водкой. — И Тео думает продать свое поместье.

— Нет! — пораженно выдохнул Драко.

Панси пригубила свое творение, затем добавила еще водки.

— А что ему еще делать? Денег нет, связей никаких не осталось. Говорят, его отец совсем впал в маразм в Азкабане.

— Но продавать... — Драко нахмурился, — это уже совсем радикально.

— Тео никогда не было дела до Нотт-холла, Драко. Он не намерен всю жизнь посвятить каким-то ветхим руинам — он же не ты.

Драко резко выпрямился.

— Удар ниже пояса, Панс.

Панси сокрушенно покачала головой:

— Извини. Просто это безнадежно, дорогой. Не понимаю, зачем тебе так напрягаться. Выпьешь?

— Пожалуйста.

Панси отлевитировала ему полный до краев стакан. Драко подхватил его в воздухе, не дав водке расплескаться на ковер, и отставил в сторону свой чай, решив предпочесть ему прекрасный, восхитительный алкоголь.

Безнадежно. Разве? Пожалуй, со стороны все так и выглядело: уйма проблем и никакого решения. Почти все друзья думали, что Драко спятил, раз пытался сохранить дом. Они видели, что сотворили с комнатами незваные гости. Война поместье не пощадила. Ладно запущенный вид, но полтергейсты — просто вишенка на торте, все теперь еще и считали дом проклятым. Даже мать не хотела здесь оставаться.

Драко сделал большой глоток. Может, поместье и стало грудой трухлявых реликвий с напыщенными портретами, но это его груда трухлявых реликвий с напыщенными портретами. Да поможет ему Салазар, Драко не должен дать слабину.


	2. Chapter 2

Паб выглядел самым обычным — типичный британский паб с деревянными панелями на стенах и тусклым освещением, — но Гарри здесь нравилось. Втроем они заняли маленький столик в дальнем углу, и на них никто особо не обращал внимания: в этом вся прелесть магловских пабов. За соседним столиком расположилась компания каких-то студенток, которые пили розовое пиво и громко хихикали. Гермиона применила «Муффлиато», а Рон достал из шкафа у камина несколько просто уморительных на его взгляд настольных игр.

— Ладно, я наконец спрошу: как все прошло? — Рон подтолкнул к Гарри стакан пива. Гермиона задумчиво поглядела на них обоих, потягивая сидр.

— Прошло... — нахмурившись, Гарри опустил взгляд в пиво. Как все прошло? Странно, это уж точно. Муторно. Слегка абсурдно? — Нормально, — ответил Гарри. Отпил глоток пива — холодного и пенистого. Оно уж точно не стало бы враждовать с Гарри одиннадцать с половиной лет, а потом еще четыре года не вызывало бы какую-то непонятную жалость.

— Малфой такой же мудак, как и раньше? — сочувственно спросил Рон. — Он тобой командовал? Сколько раз за час он говорил о чистоте крови? Ну, в среднем? Больше или меньше четырех?

— Рон, — чуть укоризненно сказала Гермиона.

— Ну, он точно все такой же сноб, — признал Гарри.

— А общее число назвать сможешь? Всяких бредовых фраз о чистоте крови и своей важности. Где-то две? Или скорее двенадцать? — Рон развел в стороны руки, словно показывая размер пойманной рыбы. — Мало? Или дико много? Просто навскидку.

Гарри сощурился:

— Вы что, заключили пари о моем задании с Малфоем?

Гермиона поморщилась.

— Нам ужасно жаль, Гарри.

— А мне не жаль, — усмехнулся Рон. — Это же просто умора. Если ты не видишь здесь ничего смешного, на тебе можно ставить крест.

Гарри хмуро оглядел царапины на столе. В пабе стоял негромкий гул.

— Ты просто выпил три стакана пива, вот тебе все и кажется уморой.

— Неа. Ладно, выпивка повлияла, но наблюдать за твоими страданиями тоже весело, — Рон ухмыльнулся, глядя в потолок, потом тут же помрачнел. — Не за настоящими страданиями, конечно.

— Я знаю, Рон, — Гарри похлопал его по плечу.

— Это только дружеское пари, — с виноватым видом объяснила Гермиона. — Просто шутки ради. Извини, Гарри, нам не стоило...

— Смеяться над моим кошмарным заданием? Все нормально, — Гарри ей подмигнул. Поручи аврорат дело Малфоя Рону, Гарри бы подтрунивал над ним куда сильнее. — Да и фраз получится... — Гарри задумался. — Одна?

— Одна в час? — Рон скорчил рожу. — Черт! А я ставил на шесть.

— Я выиграла, — просияла Гермиона. — Теперь неделю моешь посуду, Рональд.

— Нет, одна... всего. Может, полторы? — Гарри задумался, стоит ли посчитать колкое замечание Малфоя о сервировке подноса с ланчем. Решил все-таки учесть. — От силы две с половиной.

— Но... ты же пробыл там почти целый день, — Рон ошарашенно заморгал. — Целый день, Гарри!

— Интересно, — протянула Гермиона, — война и правда изменила...

Рон недовольно вздохнул:

— Ну уж нет. Никаких разговоров о войне в наш священный вечер в пабе по четвергам! Не разрешаю! Грейнджер отправляется на скамейку штрафников.

— О нет! — картинно вздохнула Гермиона. — И долго мне там сидеть?

— Скамейка штрафников? Когда это ты смотрел магловский спорт? И без меня? Вот это наглость, — Гарри покачал головой. — Что за гнусное предательство.

— С Дином. У него есть фелик... телви... Да вашу мать. Как эта хрень называется, Гермиона?

Гермиона успокаивающе похлопала Рона по руке.

— Телевизор.

— Обычно я это помню, — начал оправдываться Рон.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнула Гермиона.

Рон стал хвастаться, как много знает о маглах — целую кучу всего, раз уж пару раз помогал миссис Грейнджер за ужином и стал настоящим экспертом по посудолейке и марковолновке.

— И я уже не говорю об этом их странном холопильнике, не понимаю, как только маглы...

— Хорошо, что все прошло нормально, Гарри, — тихо сказала Гермиона. — На работе я слышала, что ситуация очень тяжелая. В подразделении духов даже не представляют, чем помочь, и передали дело аврорату. Похоже, Малфоя ты будешь видеть часто.

— О, — протянул Гарри, — понятно. Вот отстой.

Но по правде говоря, Гарри уже сомневался, что это такой уж отстой. Целый день торчать в поместье не особо приятно, но зато не нужно сидеть в кабинете. Не нужно искать информацию о кошмарных людях и преступлениях, не нужно сталкиваться с кровью, не нужно вызывать целителей, пока какой-то маг умирает от рассекающего проклятия на кухонном полу, а его ребенок... В общем, в поместье было не так уж ужасно. Никто не умер. Никого не ранили.

«Пока что», — напомнил себе Гарри, подумав о следах темной магии на Малфое и доме. Это только пока никого не ранили.

— Не говоря уже о том, сколько раз я пользовался фелетоном, — гордо произнес Рон. — Аж несколько!

— Да, ты настоящий знаток магловедения, — Гермиона украдкой закатила глаза.

А Гарри почувствовал себя так, словно к нему применили согревающие чары в районе солнечного сплетения. Вечера в пабе по четвергам и правда чудесны.

— Обожаю вас, ребята, — с улыбкой сообщил он.

— Ты просто выпил три стакана пива, — заметил Рон, — вот ты всех и обожаешь.

— Заткнись, — рассмеявшись, Гарри бросил в него салфетку. — Тебе просто не везет.

— Не во всем, — гордо заявил Рон.

— М-м-м, может, позже еще повезет, — Гермиона показала ему настолько нетипичный для себя жест, что Гарри захотелось и закрыть глаза, и громко ей зааплодировать.

Продолжили вечер они за викториной — только добавили в правила «самый оригинальный бредовый ответ», чтобы Гермиона не разбила их в пух и прах, а Рон не путался в магловских событиях, — а потом Гермиона прочитала целую лекцию о важности психиатрической реформы в Святом Мунго. Уже после одиннадцати она напомнила, что завтра им еще на работу, и все с неохотой разошлись.

Ночь выдалась такой холодной, что изо рта выходил пар. Пройдя мимо Риджентс-канала, Гарри свернул на север — в сторону Ислингтона. Мокрые после дождя улицы блестели, а из-за тумана фонари и неоновые вывески выглядели размытыми. Компания пьяных мальчишек на Аппер-стрит грубила иностранцам, женщинам и таксистам, шатаясь по пропахшему мочой и рвотой тротуару, и Гарри с облегчением свернул с главной улицы, решив дойти до дома узкими переулками.

Наконец он вышел в центр маленькой площади. Дом под номером двенадцать уже начинал походить на бедного родственника своих соседей — в них вечно шел ремонт, Гарри все время приходилось накладывать на окна чары звукоизоляции. Заодно удалось распрощаться и с орущим радио и грохочущими мусоровозами.

Зайдя внутрь, Гарри повесил пальто на крючок у двери и, стойко проигнорировав портрет матери Сириуса, спустился по узкой лестнице в кухню. Здесь было тепло, уютно и так чисто, что медные кастрюли блестели на свету. Из котла над камином шел вкусный запах. Похоже, суп.

— Мастер Гарри! — заулыбался Кричер, заправив за уши вздыбленные седые волосы. — Мастер Гарри желает поздний ужин? Или, может, кусочек любимого пирога с патокой?

— Нет, Кричер, спасибо. Я просто зашел выпить стакан воды и отдать тебе это, — Гарри передал Кричеру маленький мешочек с монетами.

Кричер сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Мастер Гарри не должен давать Кричеру деньги, — прошептал он. — Кричер заберет их и сохранит для мастера Гарри.

— Нет, Кричер, это для... — Но Кричер исчез, не дав Гарри договорить. И как только объяснить, что Гарри хочет платить ему за работу на площади Гриммо? Они с Гермионой пытались уже раз десять, и все впустую. Вздохнув, Гарри налил себе стакан воды и поплелся наверх.

В спальне Гарри включил приемник. На «ВРВ» шел повтор «Чар над Ноттинг-Хиллом» — кажется, одна из последних серий, раз Левеллин уже погибла от несчастного случая: сгорела в Адском пламени в магазине котлов Гленис. Пока Гленис упрекала подлого вампира Драгомира в том, что он не платит муниципальный налог, Гарри вытянулся на кровати, размышляя о Драко Малфое. Если Гермиона права и полтергейсты появляются из-за темной магии, то Гарри станет проводить в поместье больше времени, чем на площади Гриммо. Не то чтобы он так уж часто бывал на Гриммо, конечно. На деле рабочий график в аврорате никто особо не соблюдал, чаще все засиживались на работе допоздна.

Несмотря на все опасения Гарри и на то, что они с Малфоем ненавидели друг друга половину своей жизни, за сегодня оба почти не обменялись ни оскорблениями, ни проклятиями. Моментами Гарри даже было интересно.

Засыпая под бубнеж вампира Драгомира, который обвинял домашнего упыря Гленис в уклонении от налогов, Гарри вдруг представил Драко Малфоя — совсем одного, если не считать домового эльфа, в продуваемом ветрами старом доме. Прежде Гарри воображал нынешнюю жизнь Малфоя по-разному, но увидеть поместье таким он точно не ожидал.

***

Пятница выдалась серой и промозглой — с противно моросившим дождем, как будто капало из сломанного крана. Прежде чем аппарировать в Уилтшир, Гарри заскочил в Министерство: если и дальше придется таскаться за Малфоем или сидеть без дела, пока он листает бумаги, то надо чем-то занять руки. Просто чтобы не разбить от безделья какой-нибудь бесценный антиквариат. Как раз пригодится пара этажей Пизанской башни геморроя.

— Надо же, наш блудный сын вернулся! — крикнула Мораг, заглянув к Гарри в кабинет. — Спасибо, что скинул на меня все дело Фишлеберна.

— Как будто иначе ты бы его себе не заныкала, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Скоро мы его раскроем. Я это чувствую, — Мораг уверенно на него посмотрела. — Не переживай, если дойдем до ареста, я тут же оторву тебя от дела Малфоя.

— Я... и не переживал, — сказал Гарри, силясь придать себе радостный вид. Или решительный. Или хоть какой-нибудь. С тошнотой подумал о последнем раскрытом деле: залитый кровью чердак, зазубренные ножи и стеклянные банки с отдельными частями тел.

— В бою тебе нет равных, Поттер, но следователь из тебя поганый, — хмыкнув, Мораг вышла в коридор.

Быстро забив сумку парой этажей Пизанской башни, Гарри поспешил к Атриуму, по дороге наскоро поздоровавшись с Роном и Рыжей Ассистенткой. Проверил, не забыл ли записи по делу Фишлеберна, чтобы сразу сориентироваться, если нужно будет в темпе выдвигаться.

Стоило только аппарировать в Уилтшир, как Гарри накрыла волна облегчения. Хотя скорее уж волна дождя: всего за пару минут он насквозь промок. Ворота в поместье вели себя все так же мерзко — с криками выпытывали у Гарри цель визита. Наконец они сдались, и Кут провела его в дом.

— Мастер Драко скоро спустится, — сказала Кут, чуть ли не силой забрав у Гарри пальто. — Кут просит прощения, но ей нужно позаботиться об обуви мастера Гарри.

Гарри хотел было спросить, как именно, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как его обдало потоком теплого воздуха. Ботинки тут же высохли и очистились от присохшей грязи. Гарри на пробу пошевелил ногами: пальцы чуть покалывало, казалось даже, из них сейчас пойдет пар.

— Ковры и так уже многое вынесли, — пробормотала Кут, обмахивая пальто Гарри щеткой. — Взять хотя бы оборотней...

— Ты невероятно пунктуален, Поттер, — протянул Малфой, выходя в вестибюль.

— Привет, — кивнул Гарри. — Я взял с собой документы. — Он выразительно встряхнул сумкой.

— Бюрократия не обошла стороной даже Избранного, — довольно заметил Малфой. — Пойдем.

— Кут скоро принесет чай, мастер Драко, — сообщила Кут. Затем отряхнула пальто Гарри, тут же поморщившись: — Да уж, со времен моей юности мода сильно изменилась.

Гарри постарался не слишком уж громко смеяться, следуя за Малфоем по извилистым коридорам поместья.

***

Драко казалось, он сейчас сойдет с ума. Поттер устроился за соседним столом, разложив на нем какие-то мерзкие колдографии, и уныло их разглядывал. Сам Драко составлял бюджет и медленно, но верно терял голову.

— Пожалуй, сделаю-ка я на пару часов перерыв, — объявил Драко.

Поттер чуть не растекся по стулу от облегчения. Тут же убрал свои мерзкие колдографии.

— Слушай, я тут подумал, нам стоит обойти места, где полтергейсты уже появлялись, — сказал он. — Пройтись и по дому, и по Фагглстоуну Сент-Питеру. Вообще осмотреть Фагглстоун Сент-Питер будет даже полезнее, там не так часто применяли темную... э-э...

— Да, в доме неоднократно применяли темную «э-э», — сухо произнес Драко. — Тебе повезло, мне и так нужно в деревню. Похоже, от тебя мне не избавиться.

— Похоже на то, — отозвался Поттер. Кажется, он уже привык к манере Драко общаться — и это раздражало. Надо будет перейти на совсем грубый тон, чтобы уж точно вывести Поттера из себя.

Драко провел его через огород. Не особо хотелось показывать Поттеру, как сократить дорогу, но иначе пришлось бы долго идти или лететь на метлах, а рядом с деревней их могли заметить, вздумай Поттер свалять дурака. Бесполезный идиот. Драко игнорировал его всю прогулку по саду и успел дойти аж до роскошного фонтана Люциуса IV, который теперь иссох и порос мхом.

— Кстати, что тебе нужно в деревне? Ты так и не сказал.

Драко обреченно вздохнул, надеясь этим передать: «До чего же бестактный вопрос». Увы, Поттер и глазом не моргнул.

— У меня там личные дела.

— Личные дела с волшебниками?

Драко уставился на него, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он. Лицо Поттера заливало солнце, и это ужасно отвлекало. Губы у него выглядели влажными и припухшими, чуть раскрасневшимися, словно он долго прикусывал нижнюю.

Поттер нахмурился:

— В чем дело? У меня что-то на лице?

Судорожно сглотнув, Драко зашагал дальше.

— Ни в чем. Нет, не с волшебниками.

Когда они дошли до рощи Авгуров, где Драко когда-то сдуру поцеловал Теодора Нотта, он ощутил слабое раздражение. Стоило им пройти дальше, как раздражение переросло в ярость. В семнадцать лет Драко часто здесь прятался и знал каждый корявый дуб словно старого друга. Такое чувство, что Поттер вторгался в его воспоминания и личные мысли. Как будто Поттера там и так мало.

— Знаешь, я вправе спросить, с кем мы встречаемся и для чего, — Поттер убрал руки в карманы и улыбнулся уголком рта. Выглядело просто ужасно.

Глубокий и успокаивающий вдох не произвел на Драко никакого эффекта.

— Я продаю вещи из дома. Для маглов в них есть историческая ценность, и они не против вести дела с Мал... не важно. Одна женщина из местных все оценивает и продает. И хорошо, а то магловские деньги совсем идиотские.

— В одном сикле двадцать девять кнатов, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Двадцать девять!

Драко непонимающе моргнул:

— И что с того?

— А в галлеоне — семнадцать сиклей.

— Ты просто описываешь нашу валюту. В чем смысл?

— И ты еще утверждаешь, что магловские деньги идиотские.

Драко пораженно на него взглянул.

— Магловские деньги бумажные. Вроде не всегда, но все равно. Как они не рвутся? В чем ценность этих бумажек? Что, если их унесет ветром? — он сокрушенно покачал головой. — В кошельке они могут помяться. На них можно пролить чай и посадить пятно — а что если из-за этого деньги станут недействительны? Монеты у маглов нормальные, с этим не спорю. Мне нравится та, которая выглядит сплавленной из серебра и золота. Она и по размеру ничего, прямо как галлеон. Но эти бумажки...

— Банкноты, — перебил его Поттер, — так они называются.

— Пользоваться такими деньгами просто... безответственно.

Кажется, Поттер с трудом сдерживал смех.

— Тебе надо обсудить это с Гермионой. Ей много что есть сказать о банковской системе в волшебном мире. Что-то там о монополии на рынке и о том, что гоблины контролируют все...

Драко насмешливо хмыкнул.

Поттер тут же поднял бровь:

— Что такое?

— Ничего, — огрызнулся Драко. С минуту они шли в молчании. Драко уже понадеялся, что больше ему не придется терпеть неловкие попытки Поттера завязать беседу, но затем он откашлялся и снова заговорил:

— А что ты продаешь? — Поттер вдруг нахмурился. — Что-нибудь волшебное?

— По-твоему, я полный идиот, Поттер? Нет. Всякие старые гобелены и все такое. Они даже не двигаются. Полная скука.

— А они...

— Может, хватит уже? Это ты хотел сходить в деревню и посмотреть, не появится ли чертов полтергейст...

— Или полтергейсты.

Драко мужественно его проигнорировал. Наступило долгожданное молчание, которое прерывали только шелест деревьев и шум дыхания на морозном воздухе.

— Ты всем этим владеешь? — спросил Поттер, когда они вышли из леса на обширное поле, а перед ними проскочил черно-бурый заяц. На восточном холме возвышалась кошмарная готическая башня, построенная Айасом Малфоем. На западе простиралась живая изгородь из боярышника, покрытая ядовитыми красными ягодами.

«Пока что», — подумал Драко.

— Сам я ничем не владею. Но вся эта территория принадлежит семье Малфоев.

— Так ты и есть один из Малфоев.

Драко стиснул зубы. Проклинать аврора — точно не лучшее решение, каким бы огромным придурком он ни был.

— Именно, — Драко ни в коем случае не споткнулся, переступая через ручей Болотняников. Ничего он не споткнулся, просто... замешкался. Самую малость.

— Ты в порядке? — Поттер схватил Драко за локоть. Драко тут же стряхнул его ладонь.

— В полном, — пробормотал он. Поттер мог хотя бы на пять секунд перестать его опекать? От такой доброты у Драко уже начиналась изжога.

Они направились по истоптанной тропинке дальше, пока за шпилями деревенской церкви вдали не стали виднеться черепичные крыши и дымоходы.

Хотя Драко с детства иногда гулял по Фагглстоуну Сент-Питеру, а сейчас вообще часто здесь появлялся, почему-то в деревне ему становилось не по себе. Наверное, все дело в неподвижных афишах или в том, как странно маглы одевались: в мешковатые бежевые брюки с кучей карманов. Зато на Драко никто с удивлением не косился. В магловской моде он теперь разбирался первоклассно.

Поттер чуть не задел его плечом, когда Драко свернул к ряду деревянных зданий и направился к бело-зеленой двери с вывеской «Флоули и Коулз». Миниатюрная женщина за прилавком сощурилась, разглядывая их через очки, затем просияла.

— Молодой мистер Малфой, — улыбнулась она, — я вас ждала. Ваши гобелены так быстро раскупили.

— Рад слышать, миссис Коулз.

— Лидия, прошу. А это кто? — миссис Коулз внимательно посмотрела на Поттера. — Вас я здесь раньше не видела. Вы друг Драко?

— Он, э-э... — Драко взглянул на Поттера. Кажется, тот чуть опешил и был готов расхохотаться. — Мы вместе ходили в школу.

Поттер шагнул вперед, нацепив на себя улыбку «Я всего лишь герой магического мира, не нужно вставать».

— Я Гарри Поттер, — сказал он. — Рад познакомиться, миссис Коулз.

Миссис Коулз пожала ему руку, явно и кошмарно очарованная.

— Всего лишь Гарри? Я уже думала, опять будет какое-нибудь странное имя вроде Драко. У всех его школьных друзей необычные имена. Блейз, Панси. Наверное, в вашей престижной школе такое сплошь и рядом?

Поттер все-таки прыснул:

— Э-э?

— Ни к чему смущаться, мистер Поттер, — миссис Коулз наклонилась вперед, словно доверяя секрет. — Представляю, что это за странная школа — по словам бедного Драко, там даже почти не было электричества.

— Почти, — слабым голосом согласился Поттер. Уши Драко уже горели, но он промолчал. Откуда ему было знать, что какой-то странный выступ на стене управляет светом? Да и теперь ему это известно.

— Вы выписали этот... чек? — Драко важно поглядел на Поттера. Вот в чеках он разбирался.

— Он у Амелии в подсобке. Проходите вперед, мой милый, а я останусь здесь и поболтаю с вашим Гарри, — миссис Коулз с улыбкой проводила его к низкой деревянной двери у книжного шкафа.

— Ничего он не мой, — фыркнул Драко, снова краснея. Ладно, его соперник, его враг, его заноза в...

В подсобке Амелия передала ему чек — очередную хлипкую бумажку. Драко каждый раз нервничал, пока не удавалось обменять их в Гринготтсе на привычное золото. Потом Амелия спросила о позолоченных часах шестнадцатого века, о которых Драко рассказывал в прошлый визит, и минут десять они обсуждали возможную продажу — пока Драко не вспомнил, что оставил Поттера всего футах в десяти отсюда и Мерлин знает, о чем он разговаривал с миссис Коулз. Извинившись перед Амелией, Драко торопливо вернулся в магазин.

— Вы даже не представляете, как я удивилась, когда сюда пришел Драко, — говорила миссис Коулз. — Поверенный Малфоев живет в деревне, но сама семья всегда держалась особняком. Хотя как-то во время войны, когда я была еще ребенком, в деревню приходила молодая женщина из поместья. Странная такая. Наверное, твоя бабушка, Драко, или какая-нибудь дальняя родственница.

Драко не сразу понял, что миссис Коулз имеет в виду не сражения с Гриндельвальдом или Темным лордом, а какую-то магловскую войну. Так странно думать, что маглы даже не знали, в какой были опасности. Миссис Коулз спокойно работала в деревне, а всего в миле отсюда жили Темный лорд, с десяток Пожирателей смерти и с полдесятка оборотней.

Не обращая на Драко внимания, миссис Коулз продолжила:

— Конечно, Малфои часто появлялись в обществе пару веков назад, еще где-то до... кажется, до Славной революции. У нас здесь много мест названо в честь Малфоев.

— Миссис Коулз — деревенский историк, — объяснил Драко Поттеру.

— Должен же кто-то им быть, — сказала миссис Коулз. — В наше время многие совсем не знают истории! Конечно, речь не о вас, Драко, дорогуша.

Драко тут же самодовольно сообщил:

— Поттер никогда не слушал преподавателя Истории ма... Англии.

— Очень жаль, — покачав головой, миссис Коулз отвернулась, разглядывая маленькую фарфоровую фигурку цыпленка.

— Я в этом не виноват, — пробурчал Поттер. — Профессор Бинс был ужасен.

— Жалкое оправдание, — фыркнул Драко. — Нам пора идти, миссис Коулз. Спасибо за помощь.

— Лидия, Драко. Лидия! — миссис Коулз помахала ему фарфоровым цыпленком.

Улыбнувшись, Драко вывел Поттера из магазина, пока он не успел очаровать еще какую-нибудь пожилую даму своим неряшливым видом и взглядом «Позаботьтесь обо мне, я ничего не понимаю и у меня красивые плечи». Только оказавшись на улице под дождем, Драко осознал, что все еще держит Поттера за запястье. Он тут же отдернул руку. Поттер моргнул своими невероятными глазами — такой же бесполезный, как клубкопух под Конфундусом.

— Похоже, ты ей нравишься, — заметил Поттер.

— Не удивляйся, Потти, — процедил Драко, — я многим нравлюсь.

Поттер заглянул в окно магазина.

— Черт возьми. И как мне здесь провести диагностику?

Драко тоже посмотрел через стекло на миссис Коулз.

— Придется вернуться после того, как они закроются.

Затем они направились в переулок у деревенской пекарни, где призрак Лукреции Малфой пытался убить Драко вместе с маглянкой, которая всего лишь хотела купить цельнозерновой хлеб. Применив к Поттеру дезиллюминационное заклинание, Драко отошел в сторону, пока тот накладывал чары для выявления темной магии — какие-то более незаметные, которые можно использовать, когда поблизости маглы. Ну, не совсем поблизости, раз переулок был пуст, но Драко заметил, как из окна пекарни выглянула скучающая девочка-подросток. При виде Драко она сощурилась.

Черт, надо было и себя скрыть дезиллюминационным заклинанием.

Придав себе как можно более невозмутимый вид, Драко вошел в пекарню.

— Одну буханку хлеба, пожалуйста, — вежливо сказал он.

— Какую именно? — спросила девчонка.

На двери зазвенел колокольчик.

— Ты все время от меня уходишь, — пожаловался Поттер, уже стряхнув с себя дезиллюминационное заклинание. — Ты не должен...

— Извини, если задел твои чувства, — перебил его Драко, пока этот идиот не испортил их потрясающе убедительное прикрытие.

— Помоги своему парню выбрать хлеб, — скучающе протянула девчонка, положив подбородок на ладонь. В другой руке она держала металлический прямоугольник, нервно на него поглядывая. Сверху из прямоугольника выступала длинная тонкая палка, обвешанная яркими лентами.

— Он мне не...

— Дрожжевой, — сказал Поттер.

— Отлично, — отложив странный прямоугольник, девчонка стала упаковывать хлеб. — С вас четыре фунта.

Драко рассеянно задумался, не предложить ли ей чек.

— Я заплачу, — Поттер передал девчонке несколько монет. — Ты не должен заходить в магазины без меня, — заявил он, стоило им оставить девчонку наедине с прямоугольником. — Я должен за тобой присматривать.

— Хочешь убедиться, что я не применяю к ничего не подозревающим маглам Непростительные?

— Да нет... я о полтергейстах, — Поттер заметно стушевался. — Мне надо быть рядом на случай, если они появятся.

— Ну, зато теперь у нас есть хлеб, — Драко взмахнул буханкой. — Что будем с ним делать?

— Съедим?

Драко прищурился. Для простого аврора Поттер как-то уже слишком нахальничал.

Солнце стало садиться, окрашивая деревню в мягкие золотистые тона. В том числе, увы, и Поттера. Драко резко захотелось зайти в какое-нибудь помещение.

— Я голоден, — объявил он. — Давай поужинаем, а потом займешься своей... работой у миссис Коулз.

— Лидии, — поправил Поттер.

Драко проигнорировал его и привел в соседний паб. Потолки здесь были низкие, а тусклый свет Поттера не красил, и Драко это устраивало.

— Сын Малфоев! Дрейк, да? — им тут же заулыбался старик в твидовом жилете.

— Драко, — поправил Драко, пристально на него уставившись. — Откуда вы...

— Деревня у нас маленькая, молодой человек. Я Бертрам Коулз. Насколько знаю, вы очень дружны с моей женой! — рассмеявшись, мистер Коулз провел их вглубь паба. — Вот здесь прекрасный стол для вас и вашего...

— Знакомого, — вмешался Драко.

— Здравствуйте, — произнес Гарри.

Мистер Коулз жестом пригласил их сесть.

— Меню? Вино? Знай я, что вы зайдете, достал бы свечи — в Фагглстоуне Сент-Питере совсем мало молодежи, так приятно видеть молодую пару...

— Знакомых, — уточнил Драко.

— Конечно, — улыбка мистера Коулза ничуть не померкла. — Сейчас принесу карту вин. Я так понимаю, вы закажете вино? Лидия говорила, вы к нему неравнодушны, Драко.

Драко вдруг стало приятно. Он и не знал, что миссис Коулз рассказывала о нем своему мужу. Давно уже Драко не обсуждали в положительном ключе. Сейчас слышалось только сплошное: «Драко Малфой посетил благотворительный бал, наверняка задумал что-то дурное» или там «У Драко Малфоя проблемы с полтергейстами, наверняка из-за того, что он вероломно практикует темную магию».

— Мне здесь нравится, — заявил Поттер, положив ладони на стол. — Как-то очень... спокойно, что ли.

Драко взглянул на средневековый камин и не мог не признать, что согласен с бессвязным лепетом Поттера. Явно очко не в пользу Драко.

Вскоре вернулся мистер Коулз с картой вин. Драко ничего не понимал в магловских винах, но рассудил, что карты везде более-менее одинаковые. Проще говоря, в них написана полная чушь. При заказе Драко постарался изобразить, будто прекрасно разбирается в урожаях и сортах.

— Скажи, — начал Поттер, когда мистер Коулз отошел, все так же широко улыбаясь. — У пекарни появилась Лукреция Малфой. А кто на тебя напал в магазине миссис Коулз?

— Поттер, — прошипел Драко, — заткнись.

— А в чем дело? — Поттер обвел взглядом пустые столики. — Здесь же никого нет, все в порядке. Могу наложить заглушающее, если тебе от этого станет легче.

Драко захотелось потребовать, чтобы Поттер перестал быть таким внимательным, но было бы уже слишком.

— Поешь лучше хлеб, — буркнул он, подтолкнув к Поттеру корзинку.

Наступила каменная тишина — такая тяжелая, что ее, пожалуй, можно было бы использовать как строительный материал. Драко стал развлекаться, мысленно награждая баллами самые кошмарные элементы интерьера. Ковер сразу набрал высший балл, а потрепанные шторы уж точно заслужили особое место в аду для тканей, которые вызывали мигрень. Наконец появился мистер Коулз с двумя тарелками горячего и торжественно опустил их на стол.

— Держите, ребята. Кухня, достойная герцога!

Поттер уставился на свою почерневшую рыбу. С натянутой улыбкой отрезал кусок. А когда стал жевать, Драко даже показалось, что он услышал треск.

— Вкуснятина, — неубедительно выдавил Поттер.

Просияв, мистер Коулз похлопал Поттера по плечу.

— Приятного аппетита, — произнес он, уходя из зала.

— О, ради Мерлина, — фыркнул Драко. Достав палочку, прошептал заклинание, и из совсем черной рыба стала лишь слегка обугленной. Кут справилась бы лучше, но теперь еда хотя бы выглядела съедобной.

Поттер удивленно поднял взгляд:

— Спасибо.

— Не хочу искать тебе срочную зубоврачебную помощь, — пробормотал Драко. Его говядина оказалась еще ничего, разве что чуть пресная, а вот картошка была холодной. Ничего, согревающие чары быстро все исправят.

— Так вот, — Поттер жевал прямо как корова, сделав большие жалобные глаза. И ел он слишком быстро. — Как ты до этого дошел? Я о поездках в деревню?

Драко хмуро на него посмотрел.

— А ты как попал в аврорат? Готов поспорить, аврор из тебя ужасный.

— Вовсе нет, — Поттер нахмурился. — Мой показатель раскрываемости...

— Да-да, уверен, ты настоящий герой. Но я видел, с каким лицом ты утром изучал свои дела, — Драко положил в рот большой кусок мяса, чувствуя себя так, будто сделал отличный ход в шахматах. — На нем было просто написано отвращение.

Поттер заерзал.

— Ты не думал, что это из-за запаха в комнате?

— Нормально там пахнет, — Драко задумался, не мог ли он просто привыкнуть к плохому запаху. О, Мерлин, что, если от него самого тоже плохо пахло, а он и не знал? Хотя нет, Кут бы ему сказала. Если только Кут сама не привыкла. Панси! Она бы точно сказала, если бы от Драко воняло Салазар знает чем, какой-нибудь гнилью и плесенью. Или Блейз.

— Да все нормально, — Поттер запихивал в рот рыбу с такой скоростью, что в любом приличном обществе всем бы поплохело. — Я просто ненавижу бумажную волокиту, вот и все.

Подняв бровь, Драко вернулся к еде. Из каменной тишина стала не тяжелее дерна или заплесневелого стога сена.

Поттер съел всю подгоревшую рыбу, что даже впечатляло.

— Во сколько там магазин Лидии закрывается?

Поглядев на золотые часы, которые висели над картиной с лошадью, Драко попросил счет. И с огромным удовольствием его оплатил, так как у Поттера не осталось магловских денег — только у Драко нашлось несколько кошмарных бумажек, которые он протянул мистеру Коулзу.

***

Прошло два дня, и Гарри уже начал привыкать к новому распорядку. С утра он заглядывал в Министерство, аппарировал, ругался с воротами, выдерживал уйму очищающих чар от Кут, потом пару часов разбирал бумаги в одной комнате с Малфоем, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать подколки портретов и не слишком дергаться. Во второй половине дня Малфой занимался всякими делами. Как-то они сходили в садоводческий магазин. В другой раз Малфой заставил Гарри ждать у теплицы, пока сам что-то делал внутри — судя по грохоту, выкорчевывал дерево. Полтергейсты не появлялись до понедельника.

Гарри и Малфой находились в гостиной. Малфой взмахнул палочкой, раздвигая занавески, затем вдруг замер и, побледнев, резко выпрямился.

— Черт, — выдохнул он.

Раздался громкий стук, и из карниза с восточной стороны возникла костлявая белая фигура. Гарри успел разглядеть широкий средневековый воротник, дублет и массивные сапоги, потом фигура пролетела мимо, сбивая с полок статуэтки и срывая с петель шторы.

— ПОЗОР НА ВАШИ ГОЛОВЫ! — прорычал полтергейст, бросив в Малфоя хрустальную вазу. Гарри успел вовремя поставить щитовые чары, и ваза отскочила, разбившись на тысячу сверкающих осколков у их ног. — ИМЯ МАЛФОЕВ, КРОВЬ НАШИХ ПРЕДКОВ...

— Да твою же мать! — Малфой поднял палочку. Полтергейст метнулся к нему, закружившись, как торнадо. Малфой применил ряд замораживающих чар, и полтергейст пролетел над ним — так близко, что взъерошил светлые волосы на макушке.

Гарри бросал проклятие за проклятием, но все они, казалось, не попадали в цель — полтергейст и дальше устраивал разрушения. Мимо Гарри с Малфоем пронеслась масса темных деревянных ящиков, врезаясь в портреты, чьи обитатели с визгом исчезали из рам. На пол грохнулся огромный книжный шкаф — с таким грохотом, словно началось землетрясение. Табуретка из красного дерева чуть не угодила Гарри прямо в лицо.

Не забывал полтергейст и выкрикивать оскорбления в адрес Драко, портретов и всего дома:

— ПРОКЛЯТИЕ НА ДОМ ВАШИХ ОТЦОВ, ПОЗОР КРОВИ И КОСТЯМ...

— Какой он дружелюбный! — прокричал Гарри, уворачиваясь от увесистой статуэтки гуся.

— Не то слово! — крикнул Малфой, пытаясь спасти комод от летящего в него кинжала с драгоценными камнями.

— ГНУСНЫЕ ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯ, ДИКИЕ И ПРОТИВОЕСТЕСТВЕННЫЕ...

Их заклинания отскакивали от полтергейста, словно от шкуры дракона или от великана. Как Гарри ни пытался, никак не выходило найти у него слабое место. Сами того не заметив, они с Малфоем оказались в центре гостиной — стояли спиной к спине с поднятыми щитами и пытались обездвижить полтергейста.

[ ](https://69.media.tumblr.com/7aafac24264d2e4977309aad9659c053/tumblr_pluqgzg88I1s8qvm0o1_1280.png)

— Да что тебе нужно? — заорал Гарри, целясь в полтергейста еще одним замораживающим заклинанием. — Давай, черт тебя побери, говори уже!

Три позолоченных кресла вылетели в окно, упав куда-то в сад. Полтергейст с дикой яростью завыл, а потом с тихим хлопком исчез.

В ушах у Гарри зазвенело от внезапной тишины. Гостиная выглядела напрочь разгромленной, словно с десяток нюхлеров за компанию с гиппогрифом прошлись по ней в поисках золота и обеда. Пол усеивали сломанные ножки стульев. Спина Малфоя казалась теплой даже сквозь ткань двух свитеров, и Гарри почувствовал, что они оба дышат в такт. А затем услышал тихий всхлип.

— Малфой?

— Портреты, — сухо сказал Малфой.

И правда, Гарри заметил, как один из древних предков Малфоя плачет в углу картины у разбитой рамы.

Малфой с тяжелым вздохом отстранился и начал восстанавливать окна.

Гарри моргнул, глядя на то место, где еще недавно был полтергейст. Прежде из таких духов ему встречался только Пивз, а он, по словам Гермионы, считался одним из самых вредных полтергейстов в Британии. Но Пивза всегда интересовали только шалости и розыгрыши, такой слепой ярости он не проявлял.

— С ними так всегда?

— Этот, похоже, Люциус Малфой I, — сообщил Малфой. — В последний раз появился кто-то из Малфоев девятнадцатого века. Гиперион, если не ошибаюсь. Тот еще тип. Спасибо Мерлину, он умер, прежде чем успел сровнять поместье с землей.

— Я имел в виду...

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду. Да, обычно они так себя и ведут. Хотя в Фагглстоуне Сент-Питере встречалась и пара более мирных, — Малфой страдальчески вздохнул, взмахом палочки отлевитировав ворох перьев обратно в развороченную шелковую подушку.

Поняв намек, Гарри принялся восстанавливать разбитую вазу. Они оба взялись за работу — осколки взлетели с пола и снова собрались в оконное стекло, а диваны становились целыми и уже скоро выглядели почти совсем как раньше. Хотя, вспомнив стул, который он сломал и безуспешно пытался починить, Гарри засомневался, что «Репаро» долго продержится. Портреты вновь оказались в целых рамах, фарфоровые статуэтки склеились и обрели прежнюю форму. Гарри отметил, что среди них полно змей.

— Пошли, — развернувшись, Малфой вышел из гостиной, не дав Гарри даже спросить, куда они идут. Он поспешил следом, стараясь не отставать от Малфоя, зашагавшего по длинному коридору с шепчущимися портретами, каждый из которых что-то им выкрикивал.

— Тебе лучше снять нас со стен, — предложила ведьма в белоснежном боа.

— Пока эта напасть продолжается, — добавил рыжеволосый мальчишка, державший на коленях маленького крапа. — Мы не хотим стать обрывками холста!

— Úre lybcræft! Stánhleoþu! — взревел небрежно нарисованный маг в огромной кольчуге.

— Что? — опешил Гарри, резко остановившись.

— Изамбард Малфой. Его никто не понимает, не стоит о нем переживать. — Малфой толкнул тяжелые двери на другом конце коридора и заспешил вниз по узкой каменной лестнице. Гарри помчался за ним, стараясь не упустить из вида его светловолосый затылок и не споткнуться на потертом ковре.

Они вошли в комнату, которая во многом напоминала кухню на площади Гриммо, если только подвергнуть ее мощному заклинанию расширения. Три деревянных стола были завалены столовым серебром, явно приготовленным к полировке, а рядом лежали пыльные тарелки и тяжелые кубки. На полках у стен сияли отполированные медные котлы. В огромном каменном камине могли с комфортом разместиться и Гарри, и Малфой, а камин в стене напротив мог бы стать неплохим жилищем для молодого дракона.

Малфой направился прямиком к буфету и совсем скоро достал две бесцветные бутылки.

— Левая или правая?

— Левая, — сказал Гарри.

— Отлично. Эльфийское вино, какого года урожай — сказать не могу, кто-то оторвал этикетку. Если честно, я в шоке, что еще что-то осталось: Пожиратели смерти опустошили весь наш винный погреб. Сомневаюсь, что оборотни оценили марочные вина, но что поделать, — поставив бутылку на деревянный стол, Малфой достал два кубка и быстро применил к ним «Экскуро». — Ну и чего ты ждешь? Ты когда-нибудь пил эльфийское вино, Поттер?

Гарри усмехнулся, вспомнив предыдущий раз.

— Как-то предлагали на похоронах гигантского паука. Но пить я не стал.

Малфой сощурился:

— Ты можешь хоть пять секунд побыть нормальным?

— Нет, наверное, — признал Гарри, усевшись за стол. — Да и вообще, ты сам не особо нормальный.

— Я нормальный, — пробормотал Малфой, открыв бутылку заклинанием и щедро разливая по кубкам вино. — Представь себе, я совершенно нормален. — Он опустил перед Гарри кубок, тут же поморщившись. — Ну ладно. Я не нормален. Я такой же больной, как и ты, доволен?

— Безумно, — ответил Гарри. Кубок был тяжелым, с темно-зелеными драгоценными камнями. Стоило его поднять, и на пальцах Гарри отразился блеск камней.

— Этот чертов полтергейст. Как будто мне не хватало неприятностей с домом, — Малфой сделал глоток и замер, наверное, оценивая вкус. Потом хмуро поглядел на Гарри. — Хотя тебе не понять.

— Я целое лето убирался на площади Гриммо, — заметил Гарри. — Или... даже больше одного лета. Сперва летом, а потом где-то два года, когда удавалось найти время вне аврорской подготовки. — Он осторожно попробовал вино. Оно оказалось терпким и сладким. Гарри пока не разобрал, понравилось ему или нет, но все равно решил пить дальше.

— Аврорской подготовки, — презрительно сказал Малфой. — Да уж, представляю: на каждом твоем шаге все хлопают, а по возвращении в аврорат закатывают пиры в твою честь.

Гарри попытался вообразить, как Рыжая Ассистентка с Мораг закатывают в честь него пир и хлопают на каждом шаге.

— Наверное, — протянул он. При мысли об аврорате в груди что-то неприятно сжалось.

— Что такое? — Малфой пристально взглянул на Гарри, сузив серые глаза до тонких щелок. — Почему у тебя такое лицо?

— Э... — выдавил Гарри, отпив еще, чтобы потянуть время. — А что тебя больше всего раздражает в магловских деньгах?

— Не пытайся меня отвлечь, — пригрозил Малфой, а затем перевел взгляд на ряд серебряных банок, из одной из которых шел светло-зеленый дым. — Чеки раздражают, Поттер. Ты знаешь, что такое чек? — дожидаться ответа он не стал. — Маленький клочок пергамента, на котором записано мое имя и денежная сумма — какая у него юридическая сила? Почему бы маглам эти чеки не подделать, в чем тогда их ценность?

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать о банковских кодах, но Малфой еще не закончил:

— Я получил целую уйму этих чеков в качестве платы за ценные материальные вещи. В первый раз я решил, что это наверняка мошенничество, но гоблины в Гринготтсе как-то смогли разобраться в этих странных бумажках. Повезло, в этом доме каждый кнат не лишний.

На миг Гарри задумчиво уставился на Малфоя, потом начал смеяться. И не мог остановиться — это было слишком странно. Малфой тоже рассмеялся. Наверное, все из-за вина или из-за всплеска адреналина от стычки с полтергейстом. Они выпили по кубку, и Малфой тут же наполнил их снова. Кажется, с каждым глотком он все больше расслаблялся. И стал больше улыбаться. Гарри поймал себя на том, что ему это нравится.

— Вряд ли полтергейсты хотят навредить маглам, — протянул Гарри, резко переводя тему с разгромного проигрыша «Татсхилл Торнадос» в этом сезоне.

— Не вижу для этого причин, — кивнул Малфой. — Ну, Гиперион еще мог бы. Он неплохо ладил с Араминтой Мелифлуа, а для нее охота на маглов была чем-то вроде спорта. Но Люциус I и Лукреция жили еще до Статута о... — Малфой икнул и тут же скривился, явно очень собой недовольный, — секретности. Маглов они просто обожали.

— Да неужели, — скептически сказал Гарри.

— А как, по-твоему, нам досталось это поместье? — чуть покачиваясь, Малфой обвел рукой кухню. — Магловский король подарил. За, как бы сказать, помощь. — Он поднял палочку, и из нее вылетели бледно-голубые искры. — Это было тысячу лет назад.

Гарри посмотрел на каменные камины. Вряд ли им могла быть тысяча лет. Разве тысячу лет назад камины уже существовали? Гарри вдруг пожалел, что толком не слушал профессора Бинса.

— Люциус I хотел жениться на королеве. Рыжей. Королеве Уизли, — Малфой засмеялся, потом резко замолк. — Слушай... ты разве не встречался с Уизли?

— Э-э, — выдавил Гарри. — После, э-э, войны. Но не сейчас. Давно уже нет.

— Хм, — Малфой с важным видом кивнул. — Травма.

— Нет, — Гарри нахмурился, глядя в кубок с вином. — У нас просто... не сложилось.

— Из-за травмы, — подсказал Малфой.

— Прекрати говорить «травма»! — вспылил Гарри.

— Да все нормально, — усмехнулся Малфой. — Мать как-то пыталась сказать при мне слово «терапия», но закашлялась и выбежала из комнаты. Для нее это уже слишком. Она слишком благовоспитанная.

— Гермиона часто говорит о терапии, — мрачно сообщил Гарри.

— Мне очень жаль, — произнес Малфой.

— И о травме тоже.

Малфой понимающе хмыкнул:

— Какой у нее большой словарный запас.

Камин вдруг затрещал, выпустив сноп красных искр, и Гарри тут же к нему обернулся. И сразу различил в золе лицо со смутно знакомым курносым носом.

— Кут! Пошли за Драко, если тебе не сложно... О! Драко, я хотела тебе сообщить, что... Драко и... — Панси Паркинсон запнулась, и ее глаза стали размером с блюдца. — Поттер?

— Привет, — Гарри ей помахал.

— Это Поттер, — Малфой широко развел руками, указывая на Гарри. — Прямо здесь. Сидит у меня на кухне. Самый настоящий Поттер.

— Ты пьян? — Паркинсон почему-то выглядела радостной. — Ой, помнишь, мы как раз искали сомнительные развлечения по вторникам...

— Ничего такого! — Малфой наклонился вперед, словно хотел зажать Паркинсон рот, но потом все же остановился. — Это мы не обсуждаем.

— Сегодня понедельник, — безучастно сказал Гарри.

— Он еще и умный, — Паркинсон улыбнулась ему, как обычно улыбаются маленькому ребенку, которого на деле терпеть не могут. — А к горшку он приучен?

— Спасибо, Панси, но издеваться над Поттером — моя работа.

— Я не против, — вмешался Гарри, с удивлением осознав, что так и есть.

— Ни в коем случае! Панси совсем не хватает деликатности. Здесь нужен определенный склад ума! — Малфой выглядел ужасно самодовольным. — Один я для этого подхожу. Панси только все испортит.

Гарри взглянул на сидевшего в свете огня Малфоя. Как он ни пытался всех обмануть снисходительным тоном и акцентом высшего сословия, но в глубине души Малфой все равно оставался тем самым мальчишкой, который без устали пародировал в Большом зале гиппогрифов. Странно, что он так себя вел: болтал без умолку, как будто хотел всех от чего-то отвлечь, не дать увидеть, каким...

Паркинсон закатила глаза.

— Вообще я хотела рассказать тебе о скандальной интрижке Тео с деревенским портным, Драко. Но ладно, оставлю тебя наедине с твоим сомнительным развлечением...

— Не смей, — предупредил Малфой.

— Не забывай о чарах защиты. Кто знает, где он мог шляться! — весело крикнула Паркинсон. Затем пламя вспыхнуло, из него вырвалось несколько золотых искр, и в камине снова стало пусто.

— Она страдает от отравления пустырником, — объяснил Малфой. — Бредит. Сама не понимает, что несет. Ужас.

— Луна Лавгуд сказала бы, что у нее завелись нарглы, — Гарри поднял свой кубок. Почему-то он стал совсем тяжелым.

Малфой просиял:

— Я знаю Луну Лавгуд. На Рождество она посылает мне открытки.

— Правда?

Малфой встал, зашатался и чуть не упал на стол. Затем подошел к каминной полке и, взяв с нее ядовито-фиолетовую открытку, передал Гарри.

Гарри медленно ее открыл. Как он и опасался, на развороте оказалась огромная елка, которая тут же принялась громко петь «Мы услышали тестралов на небесах».

— Раньше ты меня раздражал сильнее! — во весь голос проорал Малфой, силясь перекричать пение.

Гарри закрыл открытку. Песня елки еще пару секунд эхом отдавалась в каменных стенах, потом наконец стихла.

— Раньше мне было пятнадцать.

Малфой картинно содрогнулся.

— Какой кошмарный возраст.

— По-моему, — медленно начал Гарри, — у меня уже не осталось сил тебя ненавидеть. В мире... полно ужасных вещей, просто немерено, и ты... точно не возглавляешь этот список.

— Я возглавляю каждый список, Поттер, — отрезал Малфой. — Но благодарю за потрясающий комплимент. Я не вхожу в список самых ужасных вещей в мире. Потрясающе. Обязательно включу это в свою панихиду.

— Не благодари, — сказал Гарри. И, сделав глоток вина, добавил: — Драко.

Малфой со странным выражением лица вздернул острый подбородок. Будто муравьед. Будто муравьед, которому предложили вкусную еду, но он не знал, нет ли у него на нее аллергии.

Гарри чуть покачал головой. Эльфийское вино было таким... вином.

— Я не стану называть тебя Гарри, — предупредил Малфой.

— Ну и ладно, — ответил Гарри.

— Это слишком странно. Это просто... не знаю даже, как ты это произносишь, звучит просто дико.

— К концу войны я уже мысленно не называл тебя Малфоем, — протянул Гарри, глядя в потолок. И лежа на каменном полу. Гарри даже не помнил, когда успел на него опуститься. Но было удобно, особенно спине. От аврорской работы она иногда так болела. — А когда я говорил о тебе с...

— Ты обо мне говорил? — Малфой напряженно повернулся к Гарри.

— М-м-м. Да, пару раз. Знаешь, это вино такое вино, — сообщил Гарри Малфою.

— Тебе пора домой, — сказал Малфой.

— Да, — произнес Гарри. Медленно сел. — Но сперва назови меня Гарри. Хочу услышать, правда ли это прозвучит странно.

— Нет уж. Летучий порох вон там, Поттер. Авроры могут освободить помещение. Никакие маглы этим вечером не пострадают, — Малфой строго указал на огромную вазу, стоявшую на полке у камина.

Гарри встал, придерживаясь рукой за стол, чтобы достичь вертикального положения.

— Ну скажи, — забормотал он, неуклюже перекинув сумку через плечо. Опрокинул кубок — к счастью, уже пустой. Хотя, может, и не к счастью. Перед глазами у Гарри все плыло.

— Ни в коем случае, — заявил Малфой. — Проваливай!

Гарри сильно подозревал, что тот хотел его выпроводить, потому что Малфоя самого вот-вот могло стошнить. Задумался, не стоит ли позвать Кут.

— Не смей, — процедил Малфой, как будто мог читать чужие мысли, а не только вливать в себя изрядное количество вина.

Пожав плечами, Гарри зачерпнул со дна вазы летучий порох.

— А мне кажется, ты должен назвать меня по имени. Я же тебя назвал, Драко, — Гарри с усмешкой бросил летучий порох в пламя. Оно тут же стало ярко-зеленым, и перед глазами у Гарри заплясали разноцветные пятна. Он шагнул в камин.

Драко внимательно на него посмотрел, выглядя бледным даже в отблесках пламени.

— Не заблудись, Гарри.

— Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать! — крикнул Гарри, ошарашенно моргнув. Ему захотелось попросить Драко повторить, но ничего не вышло — его уже закружило, унося мимо множества чужих каминов к дому.


	3. Chapter 3

Проснулся Драко не в своей спальне. Разбудил его шорох роскошного серебряно-золотого дамаста на кровати в Королевской спальне — и ткань оказалась такой скользкой, что Драко чуть не грохнулся на пол. Кое-как он перевернулся с боку на бок, подняв облако пыли.

— Нет, — чихнув, прохрипел Драко. Голова гудела так, будто по нему потоптался гиппогриф.

— Это кровать для королей, — прошипел пыльный портрет Порциуса Малфоя, — а не для юных пьяниц!

Драко недовольно пробурчал в покрывало:

— Король нас даже никогда не навещал.

— Нет. Он так тревожился из-за ведьм... Впрочем, он все еще может приехать, — уверенно заявил Порций.

— У маглов теперь королева. Ее портрет на всех деньгах.

— Даме здесь тоже понравится! Целых пять матрасов — два из гусиного пуха, остальные из обычной соломы. Дамаст шили целый год! Только взгляни на переплетение золотых и серебряных нитей в драпировках — эта кровать стоила почти четыреста фунтов, сын мой, — Порций с ужасным шуршанием поправил мантию. — Эта кровать сгодится для любого живущего монарха, нет, даже для умершего!

— Прошу, хватит кричать. — Дамаст пах просто ужасно. Драко не помнил, жил ли кто-нибудь в этой комнате во времена Темного лорда — кажется, нет. Что бы Порциус ни говорил, никакого гусиного пуха в перине Драко не ощущал. Впрочем, позолота тоже много кого могла привлечь. О, гниющий труп Салазара, Драко понадеялся, что здесь не жил никто совсем мерзкий.

Порций молчал, явно затаив обиду, и Драко принялся вспоминать, как лучше дойти из Королевской спальни до своей ванной, где, если жизнь к нему милостива, он найдет обезболивающее зелье. Интересно, если призвать его «Акцио», фиал разобьется?

Из раздумий его вырвало чье-то громкое покашливание. Подняв голову, Драко увидел, что на портрете Порциуса появился Гай Малфой, чуть не вытолкнув того с рамы своим пышным боа.

— К воротам, — сообщил Гай, — пришел посетитель. Юный Поттер! Твой домовой эльф все еще спит. Если надобно, я с радостью...

— Не надобно, — пробормотал Драко.

Гай как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

— Молодому мастеру стоит приобрести домового эльфа помоложе. Слуга — лицо всего дома, мальчик!

— Нет, — отрезал Драко, решив, что у него слишком болит голова, чтобы еще и выслушивать нотации.

— Мальчик совсем не ценит ни меня, ни других своих предков, — вздохнул Гай.

— Не разговаривай со мной, содомит! — Порциус отступил вглубь портрета, спрятавшись за бархатными зелеными занавесками.

— Вырви себе уши, мерзавец пустоголовый! — Гай исчез с портрета, и Порций нерешительно раздвинул занавески.

Каким-то колоссальным усилием Драко перевернулся на спину. И сразу заметил, что какой-то трудолюбивый паук сплел паутину от одного столбика кровати почти до половины другого. Пауки не напивались. Какие же они умные.

— Блядь, — прошептал Драко.

Порций фыркнул.

— Блядь, — еще тише повторил Драко. Пора. Ему нужно вставать. Мерлин, как же он себя ненавидел. Куда сильнее, чем в обычное, не загубленное вином утро — хотя ненависти и тогда хватало.

Насчет пьянства Кут установила строгие правила — в свое время она и сама немало злоупотребляла, — так что если Драко стошнит на ковер, потом самому же и придется его чистить. Поэтому Драко не мог допустить, чтобы его стошнило на ковер. Только в туалете, где убирать не придется. Ближайший туалет был совсем далеко — в Зале зельеваров. Так что туалет Драко не подходил. Вообще ничего не годилось. Придется ему умереть. Тихо умереть — и желательно, чтобы тело потом скинули в действующий вулкан.

Драко медленно соскользнул с кровати на пол. Еще никогда лестница не казалась такой коварной, но каким-то чудом Драко очутился на первом этаже. По пути к входной двери миновал длинный коридор, выслушав массу советов.

— Последствия веселой попойки, молодой хозяин? Вам поможет сырой угорь!

— Нет, скорее теплое молоко с щепоткой сажи.

— А мне всегда помогали гной бубонтюбера и экстракт тысячелистника.

— Ну да, я ведь просто мечтаю умереть в двадцать пять от заворота кишок, как и ты, — вслух Драко этого не сказал, но зато подумал. И распахнул дверь. Поттера за ней не оказалось: он стоял вдали посреди дороги, о чем-то оживленно болтая с запертыми воротами. Пошатываясь, Драко вышел из дома, проклиная человечество и вообще все живое. И зашагал к Поттеру, зачерпывая ботинками гравий.

— Привет, — сказал Поттер. Если не считать темных кругов под глазами, выглядел он отлично. Ну разумеется. Драко еще сильнее захотелось оказаться в жерле вулкана.

— Почему ты просто не взмахнул палочкой? — спросил Драко, чуть пошатываясь на ровном месте. Хорошо еще, на небе не виднелось подлое солнце. Хотя бы в чем-то вселенная Драко благоволила.

— Э-э, — протянул Поттер, — я не знаю, как именно.

— А мог бы. Я сделал так, чтобы охранные чары тебя пропускали, — Драко украдкой прислонился для равновесия к тисовой изгороди. Поттер странно на него покосился. — Ну, ты ведь каждый день приходишь? Можешь не препираться с воротами, а войти сразу, вот так. — Драко резко взмахнул палочкой, и ворота растворились в воздухе будто туман.

— Надо мне будет это выучить, — Поттер протянул ему маленький коричневый сверток. — Я захватил обезболивающее зелье.

— О, да пошел ты! — фыркнул Драко.

Поттер моргнул.

— Если оно тебе не нужно...

— Нужно, нужно, — Драко выхватил сверток у Поттера из рук. — Это я уже просто от нервов, правда.

— О, — Поттер улыбнулся. Это снова оказалось ужасно, но из-за похмелья Драко стало наплевать. — Отлично.

Драко разорвал сверток. Вообще зелье надо развести с водой, но сейчас уже не до этого. Он сделал глоток, закашлялся, потом отпил еще один.

— Стало получше?

Драко поднял вверх палец, и Поттер замолчал. Оба замерли в ожидании. Где-то вдали тошнило павлина — возможно, на какое-нибудь редкое растение или скульптуру. Несмотря на дурное предзнаменование, Драко сделал глубокий вдох и умудрился не выплеснуть на траву скудное содержимое своего желудка.

— Опасность миновала, — наконец объявил он.

— Мне всегда кажется, что эти зелья должны лучше действовать, — Поттер указал на флакон. — Они помогают далеко не всегда.

— Не после джина? — Драко как-то раз совершил эту ошибку.

— Ерша, — сказал Поттер.

— Понятия не имею, что это, но звучит отвратительно.

— Больше никогда, — Поттер пристально на него взглянул, — Драко.

— Нет, — решительно заявил Драко.

Поттер пожал плечами:

— А второе имя у тебя есть? Что-нибудь страшное и труднопроизносимое?

— Люциус.

Поттер поморщился.

— Вот-вот, — Драко посмотрел на остатки зелья. На пару часов хватит, если у него не найдется своих запасов. — Пойдем, сейчас польет дождь.

Поттер проследовал за ним в вестибюль, явно ожидая, что они как обычно направятся в библиотеку. Но прошло уже слишком много времени, и у Драко не оставалось выбора. Им нужно подняться наверх.

— На этом этаже я раньше не был, — Поттер завертел головой, заглядывая во все комнаты. Почти вся мебель была накрыта чехлами, но общая картина все равно удручала. В стенах зияли отверстия от игры в дартс, деревянные панели разрубили на дрова, а на коврах и потолках виднелись следы копоти.

— А что в этих, э-э... — Поттер осекся. Оглянувшись, Драко увидел, как он неуклюже указывает на башни. — Если мы на самом верхнем этаже, то как на них попасть? Есть еще какие-то лестницы?

— Туда можно пройти только через крышу, — сообщил ему Драко и, вздохнув, толкнул тяжелую дверь в Голубую спальню. Словно увидел ее заново глазами Поттера: ветхую, захламленную и насквозь прогнившую. С потолка местами отвалилась лепнина, открывая позеленевшие от сырости балки.

— Ты привел сюда чужака? — возмутилась Лисистрата. — Это крайне неуместно, племянник!

Поттер сморщил нос:

— Что это за запах?

Взвыв от стыда, Лисистрата исчезла с портрета.

— Плесень, наверное, — пояснил Драко, начав чистить потрепанный ковер.

Поттер с шумом обошел спальню, подергав отслоившиеся обои и рассмотрев мокрые пятна над головой.

— Как так вышло? Здесь гораздо хуже, чем на первом этаже. Это все полтергейсты?

— Отец в последний год войны только применял чары гламура, полноценным ремонтом мы заняться не могли, — Драко хмуро поглядел в потолок. — Пара дождливых месяцев — и вот, в заброшенных комнатах появилась гниль. — Объяснять, почему при Темном лорде и Пожирателях смерти было не до того, Драко не стал: и так все понятно.

— Думаешь, это как-то связано с появлением полтергейстов?

— О, даже не знаю, Поттер. Возможно. Ты так и будешь совать нос в мои дела или применишь свои мифические магические способности и поможешь?

Поразительно, но отвечать Поттер не стал. Молча достал палочку, подвернул рукава свитера и начал вытягивать воду из отсыревших деревянных панелей.

С минуту Драко разглядывал его голые предплечья. Он скорее ожидал, что Поттер начнет его допрашивать или примется искать темные артефакты, проклятые котлы или в хранении чего там Драко подозревали авроры. Он вчера сказал что-то не то? Драко отвел взгляд.

— Ладно, тогда начни со стен, а когда я закончу с коврами, мне нужна будет помощь с потолком.

Спустя где-то час уборки в тишине Поттер наконец заговорил:

— Может, мебель просто выбросить? Она что-то выглядит совсем... заплесневелой.

Драко поднял голову.

— Нет, конечно. Лисистрата тогда меня прикончит, — кивнув на пустой портрет, он поднялся на ноги, отряхнув колени. — Давай закончим с потолком и посмотрим, что еще можно спасти.

Пока они сушили балки, Драко поймал себя на мысли, что здесь, в отличие от библиотеки, с Поттером даже приятно иметь дело. Наверное, все из-за этой раздражающей гриффиндорской черты переходить сразу к действиям. Поттер не болтал зря, не задавал бессмысленных вопросов, не портил бесценные семейные реликвии и не принимался тоскливо вздыхать при виде кошмарных колдографий. Наоборот, вопросы Поттера оказались как раз по существу. Например:

— А это еще можно починить?

Поттер указал на камин. Когда-то он смотрелся просто великолепно — грандиозный, с изысканной резьбой по дереву. Теперь же в карнизе не хватало половины досок, а витиевато расписанный фриз стало просто не узнать.

— Можем попробовать, — сказал Драко. Убираясь в спальне в последний раз, он оставил на тумбочке Лисистраты древнюю книгу с архитектурными заклинаниями, и сейчас начал ее листать. Поттер заглянул ему через плечо. Его теплое дыхание чуть щекотало ухо, и Драко невольно ощутил вспышку желания. Он старательно отмел лишние мысли. Не обращая на Поттера внимания, вгляделся в написанное.

— Вот, — он ткнул пальцем в страницу, — трансфигурация для восстановления вещей. Этот абзац о камнях, этот — о дереве.

Поттер подвинулся ближе, чуть не упираясь подбородком Драко в плечо.

— Ничего не понимаю. Это вообще на английском?

Оттолкнув Поттера в сторону, Драко прошел вместе с книгой к камину.

— Давай сперва я попробую, потом ты.

Взмахнув палочкой в сторону каменной кладки, он произнес заклинание. Камни заскрипели и чуть раскрошились, встав в какое-то подобие ровного ряда. Драко критически их оглядел.

— Не так уж плохо, — заключил он. — Теперь твоя очередь. Только укажи палочкой в другую сторону, ты же восстанавливаешь не камень.

Поттер проговорил то же самое заклинание, только для дерева.

— Ого! — он отступил от камина. — Ты только посмотри!

Единороги на резном фризе над дымоходами встали на место, взмахнув пышными гривами, а затем застыли.

Драко моргнул:

— Они уже годами не двигались.

— Конечно, я знал, что портреты могут двигаться, а еще колдографии, статуи, но... — Поттер указал на единорогов, — это потрясающе!

Самому Драко удалось восстановить виверн в длинном зале и фениксов в столовой, но даже после чар они уже не шевелились. Он тогда подумал, что их изначальная магия слишком ослабла и они никогда уже не оживут.

— Ну правда, Поттер, — протянул он, чувствуя сухость во рту, — ты больше десяти лет живешь в магическом мире и ни разу не замечал обычной волшебной архитектуры?

— Я никогда особо не бывал в таких, — Поттер обвел рукой комнату, — величественных домах.

— В Хогвартсе двигались резные письмена, — заметил Драко, все еще наблюдая за единорогами. — Ты правда не замечал? И чего я удивляюсь. У тебя невероятный талант не замечать то, что находится под самым носом.

Поттер скривился:

— Мне как-то было не до этого.

— Да, да, ты настоящий герой. Теперь поможешь закончить с потолком? Если он снова протечет, единороги долго не проживут.

К тому времени, как потолок стал целым, в комнате уже стемнело. Заглянула Кут и принесла серебряный поднос с сэндвичами, от которых быстро остались всего пара корок. Драко понятия не имел, сколько времени, только заметил, что комната понемногу перестала напоминать руины и что уже зажглись газовые лампы.

— Теперь займемся мебелью? — Поттер поднял с кровати покрывало и поморщился. Драко даже знать не хотел, что он там увидел.

— У меня перерыв, — объявил Драко, наливая себе в чашку чая из оставленной Кут фляги.

— Можно тебя кое о чем спросить? — Поттер сел на пол напротив Драко и тоже потянулся к фляге.

— Ты уже спросил.

Поттер закатил глаза.

— Тебе что, тринадцать?

— Это ты на меня так действуешь, — пробормотал Драко. Поттер даже не представлял, насколько это правда.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я не... не хочу тебя критиковать или указывать, как ты должен поступать. Просто...

Драко уже понял, к чему он клонит:

— Зачем я так напрягаюсь?

— Нет, — сказал Поттер, — я и так знаю зачем.

Драко пораженно на него уставился.

— Да? — «Даже после всего, что здесь произошло? После того, кто здесь жил?» — хотел спросить он, но не решился.

— Если бы мне принадлежало что-то такое, что осталось от моей семьи... — Поттер опустил взгляд на свою чашку чая, над которой причудливо клубился дым. — Нет, я хотел спросить, почему ты этим занимаешься один.

— Я не один, — возразил Драко. — У меня есть Кут. И... — Он собирался сказать «моя мать», но сейчас это было не совсем верно. — Панси иногда заглядывает. Еще Грег, Блейз. — Ничего восстанавливать они не помогали, но все же. Они что-то значили. Драко не был каким-то там затворником. По крайней мере, не специально.

— И я тогда помогу. В смысле, пока веду расследование.

Драко вдруг осознал, как близко они сидели: колени Поттера находились всего дюйме от его. Голова резко закружилась.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. И молча подлил Поттеру чая, понадеявшись, что сможет этим передать благодарность.

***

По дороге в свой кабинет Гарри сумел уклониться от четырех человек, семи свертков пергамента и чьей-то совы. В кабинете Рона Джорджи Лемпке и он сам что-то увлеченно обсуждали, тыкая палочками в разложенный на столе огромный пергамент. Гарри помахал рукой, и Рон криво улыбнулся, тут же вернувшись к бумагам.

Над столом Гарри парили записки. Схватив сразу все, Гарри убрал их в сумку, даже не вчитываясь. Затем прошел к кабинету Мораг.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, прислонившись к двери.

— Черт, мы скоро его раскроем, — Мораг взволнованно указала на колдографии Фишлеберна, — я это чувствую.

Ближе к концу расследования Мораг обычно впадала в панику. Гарри уже знал, что если она вообще переставала членораздельно выражаться, значит, арест близок.

— Здорово, — кивнул Гарри. — Я ухожу в поместье Малфоев, хотел узнать, нужно ли тебе от меня что-нибудь.

Мораг сдвинула брови, мрачно разглядывая колдографии.

— Это только вопрос времени, — пробурчала она.

— Ну да, — не очень убедительно произнес Гарри. — Так тебе от меня что-нибудь нужно?

— А, точно, — Мораг вскинула голову, — схожу сегодня в поместье. Высокое начальство пожелало, чтобы мы проверили весь дом. Ну, на темную магию. Убедились, что там нет никаких темномагических артефактов, которыми Малфой-младший мог бы...

— Их нет, — отрезал Гарри.

Мораг нахмурилась.

— Ты тщательно там все проверил? Весь дом? И подземелья, и чердаки?

— А там есть чердаки? То есть нет, но...

— Но раз так, Поттер, ты не можешь ручаться за Малфоя. Ты же знаешь, на что люди способны, — Мораг покосилась на колдографии Фишлеберна. — Знаешь, что они могут натворить. Даже если думаешь, что они изменились.

Все-таки больше всего в отделе магического правопорядка Гарри раздражали не зверские преступления, не колдографии в делах и даже не то, что приходилось все время сталкиваться со смертью. А то, с каким упертым видом авроры принимались рассказывать, на что люди способны.

— Малфой ни в чем не замешан, — заспорил Гарри, — он сам в шоке от полтергейстов. И дом они разрушают не меньше, чем деревню. Малфою незачем напускать их на маглов.

Мораг скептически на него посмотрела.

— Неважно. Проверить дом все равно надо, от подземелий до чердаков, — она поморщилась. — Черт, весь день на это убьем. Я бы лучше сосредоточилась на Фишлеберне, но приказ есть приказ.

По дороге к пункту аппарации Гарри думал о Драко и миссис Коулз. Вспоминал, как Драко гордился, когда смог наскрести магловских денег на оплату ужина. Конечно, это еще не доказывало, что он ни к чему не причастен, но все равно что-то значило.

Они с Мораг аппарировали на уже знакомую проселочную дорогу — теперь поближе к поместью, раз Гарри уже точно знал границы охранных чар. Мораг явно впечатлилась, когда он одним взмахом палочки заставил ворота раствориться в воздухе.

— Здорово, не приходится с ними спорить, — заметила Мораг.

— Если честно, я по этому слегка скучаю, — признался Гарри, направляясь к дому.

— Ну еще бы, ты же совсем чокнутый, — хлопнув его по плечу, Мораг подошла к двери. Громко постучала, и дверь отворилась. За ней обнаружилась Кут в цветастой наволочке.

— Будьте добры, снимите обувь, — она отступила в сторону, пропуская их в вестибюль. — И Кут возьмет ваши пальто.

Мораг молча его протянула, вглядываясь вглубь коридора.

— Спасибо, Кут, — сказал Гарри, передавая ей мантию.

— Рады вас видеть, мастер Гарри. — Как обычно, Кут с неодобрением посмотрела на его мантию. — Кут заберет это в чистку. — Щелкнув пальцами, она с тихим хлопком исчезла. Мораг как будто не обратила внимания.

— И где же хозяин дома? — протянула она, с любопытством покосившись на портреты.

Послышался звук шагов, и из-за угла выглянул Драко — весь раскрасневшийся и с широкой усмешкой.

— Поттер! Поттер, мы с Кут нашли такую странную... — тут он заметил Мораг, и с его лица словно стерли все эмоции. — МакДугал.

Моргнув, Мораг перевела взгляд с Гарри на Драко.

— Доброе утро, Малфой.

— Робардс захотел, чтобы мы проверили весь дом, — извиняющимся тоном сообщил Гарри, — и попросил нас заняться этим вместе, чтобы...

— Чтобы один из вас мог за мной приглядывать? — Драко плотно скрестил руки на груди.

— Чтобы это не заняло тридцать четыре года, — закончил Гарри.

Мораг с интересом на них посмотрела.

— Именно. И работы у нас полно, так что не буду мешать вам... чем бы вы тут ни занимались. Поттер, давай я начну проверять по часовой стрелке, а ты — против часовой стрелки. Встретимся посередине.

— Договорились, — Гарри достал палочку. — Двором займешься ты или я?

— Тот, кто первым закончит на этом этаже, — кивнув, Мораг направилась вперед по коридору и свернула налево.

— Поттер, — тихо сказал Драко, — я не хочу, чтобы она увидела верхние этажи. — Голос его звучал так, словно Драко с трудом выдавливал из себя слова, а щеки залила густая краска.

Гарри подумал о Голубой спальне и о десятках других столь же разрушенных комнат поблизости.

— Не думаю, что этого получится избежать. Робардс хочет, чтобы мы как можно быстрее все проверили.

— Научи меня этому чертовому заклинанию, — потребовал Драко. — Давай, если МакДугал все увидит и расскажет своей матери... Мерлин, да моя мать в жизни не решится снова показаться в британском обществе.

— А что насчет первого этажа? Здесь все не так уж и плохо, — протянул Гарри, напряженно думая. — А мы можем заняться всем остальным. Мораг больше хочет поработать над другим нашим делом. На это ей плевать, правда.

Они перешли чуть ли не на шепот, и поэтому стояли друг к другу почти вплотную. Кожа Драко пахла мылом. Пряди светлых волос упали ему на лоб, отблескивая в утреннем свете.

Он медленно продолжил, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гарри:

— Может, ей проверить подземелья? Они всегда выглядели кошмарно, ничего особо не изменилось.

«Подземелья», — безучастно подумал Гарри, глядя на Драко. Волдеморт держал там пленников: Олливандера, Крюкохвата и Луну. Луну, которая теперь отправляла Драко рождественские открытки. Гарри задумался, чем он это заслужил. Может, навестил ее? Гарри вспомнил, каким испуганным Драко выглядел тогда, много лет назад, всего в паре шагов от того места, где они сейчас стояли. Похоже, он все еще не заходил в эту гостиную. Дверь в конце коридора всегда была закрыта.

— Это там прошла МакДугал из шотландских МакДугалов? — высоким голосом спросил какой-то портрет. — Для аврора она неподобающе одета. Подумать только, драконья кожа!

Гарри и Драко тут же друг от друга отпрянули.

— Я покажу тебе это заклинание, — решил Гарри. — Пошли, начнем с этого коридора.

Заклинание Драко впервые опробовал в богато украшенной комнате, которую назвал Серой галереей. Из-за деревянных панелей на стенах и решетчатого потолка она казалась очень тесной. Длинный ряд портретов в позолоченных рамах походил на какую-то бесконечную очередь. Несколько картин пустовали: похоже, их обитатели нашли себе место поинтереснее.

— Случалось такое, чтобы ты здесь заблудился? — поинтересовался Гарри, пытаясь сообразить, в какой части дома они находились. Помимо многих других проблем, в поместье Малфоев заметно не хватало коридоров. Одни комнаты попросту вели в другие — без какого-то порядка, будто в роскошном пыльном лабиринте.

— Это мой дом, — ответил Драко, повторяя палочкой показанные Гарри движения.

— По-моему, тебе нужно сделать карту. Ну, для посторонних, — Гарри даже не сомневался, что если Драко сейчас куда-нибудь исчезнет, ему придется годами скитаться по комнатам. Он будет вечно подниматься и спускаться по лестницам и никогда уже не выйдет наружу. Причем это поместье даже не назовешь самым большим, где Гарри бывал. Оно и не особо огромное. Просто с непонятной планировкой. 

— И правда, зачем нам столько спален? Хватит одного большого зала, в нем бы все на полу и спали, — хмыкнул Драко. — Так мне просто... начать колдовать?

— Давай, — Гарри отступил назад, и Драко, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, произнес заклинание. Палочку он держал бережно, почти с опаской, как будто на ощупь она стала горячей. Комнату начал медленно заливать свет. Гарри достал блокнот с гелевой ручкой, которую ему в шутку подарила Гермиона, и принялся описывать увиденное.

Он как раз делал пометки о старом диване, расшитом изображениями какой-то кровавой битвы троллей, когда Драко удивленно вскрикнул.

— Что... — начал Гарри, но резко замолчал, тут же получив ответ на свой вопрос.

По Серой галерее со свистом пронесся полтергейст, сжимая в полупрозрачном кулаке трость.

— ДА ОБРУШИТСЯ ДОМ НА ВАШИ ГОЛОВЫ! — заорал он, сметая тростью левый ряд портретов. Позолоченные рамы повалились со стен, ломая мебель и царапая пол.

— Да блядь, — Гарри поднял палочку. Как и в прошлый раз, ни одно заклинание полтергейста не задевало, и Гарри быстро перешел к защитным чарам, пытаясь остановить разрушения. — Это который? — выдохнул он, остановив брошенное кресло всего в паре дюймов от окна.

— Мой дедушка, — Драко увернулся от стула, — Абраксас.

— ПОЛНЕЙШИЙ ПОЗОР! — взревел полтергейст. Теперь Гарри заметил, что мантия на нем выглядит современно, хотя мода на бакенбарды уже давно прошла.

Мимо плеча Гарри вдруг пролетел светлый луч — в дверях стояла Мораг с поднятой палочкой.

— Какого хрена? — прокричала она сквозь грохот от падавших со стены портретов.

Полтергейст еще немного повыл о долге и происхождении, потом бросил в них всех заплесневелое одеяло. Оно оказалось с сюрпризом — целым потоком пауков.

— Черт возьми, да какого хрена! — взвизгнула Мораг, вытряхивая пауков из волос.

Драко резко оттолкнул Гарри в сторону, и слева от них пролетел стол, врезавшись в чей-то опустевший портрет.

Послышался громкий хлопок, и полтергейст исчез так же неожиданно, как и появился.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — пробурчала Мораг, глядя на то место, где только что был полтергейст, — но я все еще сомневаюсь, что это работа для аврората.

— Радость какая, — сухо сказал Драко. Поставил на место перевернутое кресло. Помогло это не сильно: комната все равно напоминала место кораблекрушения.

Гарри опустился на колени рядом с упавшими портретами. К счастью, рамы нигде не разбились и не потрескались. Все их обитатели сбежали в другие места, но сами картины выглядели нормально.

— Мерлин, ненавижу такой старый хлам, — Мораг скинула с плеча паука. — Пыль, история и толпы сварливых портретов. В столовой один называл меня каргой! Повезло, что я не унаследовала поместье. Куда лучше жить в городе в новостройке.

— Мне надо проведать портреты, — произнес Драко, недовольно посматривая на Мораг, — они сейчас наверняка в ужасе. — Он торопливо вышел из комнаты, так и не заметив паука на правом плече.

Гарри тут же шагнул к Мораг:

— Можешь сделать мне одолжение?

— Смотря какое. Купить выпить — запросто. Помочь с переездом — нет.

— Можно мне самому проверить дом? А ты сможешь заняться делом Фишлеберна. Тебе же оно все равно интереснее.

Мораг с подозрением на него посмотрела:

— Ты что, прикрываешь задницу Малфоя-младшего?

Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ничего связанного с расследованием. Или незаконного.

С минуту Мораг не моргала.

— Хорошо, — наконец ответила она, пожав плечами. — Просто ненавижу такие места. И вообще не вижу смысла в этом расследовании. Пусть им подразделение духов занимается.

— Спасибо, Мораг. Я у тебя в долгу, — Гарри с улыбкой хлопнул ее по плечу.

— По жизни, — фыркнула Мораг. — Я тогда поработаю из дома. Нечего нервировать Робардса. Закончи поскорее, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы он меня донимал.

— Конечно, без проблем, — Гарри вывел Мораг из Серой галереи. — Сейчас покажу тебе выход. Здесь целый лабиринт.

— Незачем. Я чистокровная, забыл? — Мораг показала ему большой палец. — Бывала здесь раньше.

— А, точно, — Гарри постарался сделать вид, будто у него это не вылетело из головы. Помахав на прощание, Мораг вышла из комнаты.

— От нас всех останутся одни обрывки, — несчастно вздохнула с портрета какая-то маленькая девочка. На коленях она держала очень злобного с виду пса. — Какое же горе.

Гарри нашел Драко в гостиной: он пытался убедить с десяток своих предков, забившихся в один портрет, что в Серой галерее их не ждет неминуемая гибель.

— Мораг ушла работать над другим делом, — сообщил Гарри. — Нам теперь просто нужно где-то за пару дней проверить весь дом.

— О, — Драко обернулся. Он вдруг стал выглядеть совсем юным, с лица сразу исчезло напряжение. — Я... Спасибо.

Гарри даже не знал, что ответить, кроме неловкого «Не за что».

— Это первый полтергейст, которого я знаю. Лично, не с портретов, — Драко поглядел на резную виверну на гербу. — Так странно. Впервые принял полтергейста за призрака.

— Но они ведь не призраки?

— Нет, не призраки, — Драко посмотрел на него с какой-то непонятной горечью. — Навестим источник?

Не говоря больше ни слова и, видимо, решив, что Гарри за ним последует, Драко вышел из дома во внутренний двор. Гарри не отставал от него ни на шаг, мысленно себя за это ругая.

— Подожди минуту, — попросил он, пытаясь сориентироваться снаружи. Когда-нибудь он обязательно поймет, где здесь что находится. Но явно не сейчас.

Не ответив, Драко толкнул тяжелые, украшенные вивернами двери в соседнюю пристройку, выйдя в крохотный коридор. За ним оба прошли в просторную комнату с высоким сводчатым потолком. В дальнем конце помещения были сдвинуты в ряд длинные скамьи. Одну стену почти целиком занимало огромное витражное окно, а подойдя ближе, на стене напротив Гарри увидел семейное древо. Бесчисленные имена отливали в полуденном свете серебром, и рисунок был таким четким и изящным, что здесь явно не обошлось без магии. Гарри сразу вспомнил гобелен Блэков, который так и висел на доме на площади Гриммо. У потолка большими буквами было выведено: «Дом Малфоев, чистота всегда одержит победу».

— Не стой на месте, Поттер, — Драко мягко потянул Гарри за локоть, шагнув вперед.

Рассеянно коснувшись своего локтя, Гарри спустился за Драко по лестнице в пыльную комнату без окон. Глаза не сразу привыкли к тусклому свету, но вскоре Гарри разглядел четыре ряда полок, заставленных множеством гробов.

— Сюда в конце концов попадают все Малфои. Если не оказываются в Азкабане, конечно, — голос Драко прозвучал глухо. — Хотя иногда и после этого. Всего-то нужно подкупить охранника, и твое тело отправят разлагаться дома.

Несколько гробов выглядели новыми — из свежего дерева и задрапированные красным бархатным сукном. Но на большинстве сукно было потрепано и побито молью, а пара старых ящиков позади уже начала гнить. Гарри заметил здесь и огромные, массивные гробы, и до боли крошечные, едва длиннее буханки хлеба. Рядом лежали несколько маленьких черепов, вычурные урны и мемориальные доски с именами покойных.

— Даже как-то неловко, — заметил Драко, кивнув в сторону чьих-то костей, — если честно, мы понятия не имеем, кому они принадлежали.

— Я представлял себе ваш склеп внушительнее, — произнес Гарри, вспомнив похожую на памятник белую гробницу Дамблдора. — А здесь так...

— Тесно? Беспорядочно? Как на барахолке?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Все вместе.

Драко прошел мимо ряда усопших, стряхивая с досок паутину.

— С краю — мой отец.

Люциус Малфой, при жизни так жаждавший признания, покоился в мраморном гробу. Правда, из-за лежавших вплотную чужих гробов его последнее пристанище выглядело не так уж величаво. Гарри прищурился, силясь разглядеть надпись. «Люциус Абраксас Малфой, 1954-1999, чистота всегда одержит победу».

— Мне жаль, — сказал Гарри.

— Нет, не жаль.

— Нет, — признал Гарри, — но мне жаль, что ты лишился отца.

Драко обернулся, и по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать. Он внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, вглядываясь ему в глаза.

— Спасибо, — наконец ответил он.

С минуту оба молчали, прислушиваясь в тишине к дыханию друг друга. Гарри понемногу начал нервничать. Не из-за скелетов — смерти он не особо боялся, раз уже один раз умер, — но сама атмосфера здесь...

Гарри опустил голову. Он понятия не имел, что сказать, и поэтому решил обсудить появление Абраксаса Малфоя.

— Твои полтергейсты мне кое-что напоминают, — медленно проговорил он. — У меня дома есть один портрет — мой дом раньше принадлежал семье Блэков.

— Я знаю.

— И портрет ругается так же, как и твои полтергейсты. Все время болтает о том, что окружающие запятнали себя позором. Маглорожденные и, ну... Предатели крови.

— Предатели крови, — повторил Драко.

— И я подумал... что, если у тебя дома тоже что-нибудь заколдовано, как портрет миссис Блэк? Вот и протестует. Против того, что не одобряет.

— Ты думаешь, я — предатель крови, — Драко странно на него посмотрел. На его лице вновь появилось ожесточенное выражение.

— Нет. Ну, может быть, — Гарри смущенно пожал плечами. — Это просто идея. Если хочешь, можем ее проверить.

Мгновение Драко еще напряженно на него глядел, затем сказал:

— Хорошо.

Минут через пятнадцать они аппарировали на площадь Гриммо. Пучки травы по центру площади доблестно боролись с лондонской зимой, силясь прорасти сильнее. Рядом появились две новые скамейки — район явно встал на путь процветания.

— Дом Гарри Поттера находится по адресу: Лондон, площадь Гриммо, 12, — сообщил Гарри Драко. Тот с недоумением на него покосился.

— Зачем ты... о, — Драко увидел, как между домами номер одиннадцать и тринадцать возник еще один. — Ты хранитель тайны в своем же доме?

Раньше хранителем тайны была Гермиона, но оказалось как-то неловко посылать ей сову каждый раз, когда Гарри хотел кого-нибудь трахнуть, и он решил стать хранителем сам. Вряд ли стоило объяснять это Драко.

— Знаешь, а я прежде здесь бывал, — протянул Драко, когда они направились к крыльцу, — еще совсем маленьким. Тут устраивали званые обеды. — Он с задумчивым видом посмотрел на дом, явно что-то вспоминая, и быстро заморгал. — Кажется, маме они не нравились, но она все равно нас приводила.

Постучав по двери палочкой, Гарри подождал, пока не стихнет скрип шестеренок, и отворил ее, пропуская их обоих в прихожую.

— Надеюсь, сейчас здесь лучше, чем в твоих воспоминаниях, — пробормотал он, зная манеру Блэков украшать жилища.

— Кажется, я припоминаю отрубленные головы домовых эльфов.

Гарри поморщился:

— К счастью, их сняли. — Кричер закатил истерику, но отступать Гарри не собирался. Стоило только показать партнеру на одну ночь украшенную сморщенными головами лестницу, как до интима дело уже не доходило. Хотя дверной молоток в форме змеи Гарри оставил. Она казалась дружелюбной.

— А здесь... мило, — объявил Драко, когда они зашли внутрь. – Далеко не так ужасно, как я ожидал.

— Мы избавились от кучи старья, но портрет мамы Сириуса остался, — Гарри указал на бархатные портьеры.

— Моя двоюродная бабка Вальбурга, — ссутулившись, Драко убрал руки в карманы. — Ну и как проверим?

— Откроем портьеры и посмотрим, станет ли она на тебя кричать, — Гарри шагнул вперед. — Сейчас увидим.

Когда Гарри раздвинул портьеры, лицо Драко было белее пергамента.

— Грязный полукровка! Убирайся из моего родового гнезда, ты, отвратительный... — Вальбурга Блэк заметила Драко, и на ее желтоватом лице появилась жеманная улыбка. — Мальчик дражайшей Нарциссы! И как вырос, просто копия отца...

Драко задернул портьеры, и в вестибюле снова стало тихо.

— Нет, — Драко недовольно сдвинул брови, — думаю, раз портреты не считают меня... Что ж, не повезло.

— Драко, — медленно начал Гарри, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Ты надеялся, что тебя сочтут предателем крови?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Драко, но уши у него порозовели.

Гарри вдруг захотелось сделать какую-нибудь полнейшую глупость. Коснуться носа Драко или мочки уха. Или крепко обнять его за пояс. Этот порыв был таким неожиданным, что Гарри пришлось отвести взгляд. «Все дело в пыли поместья», — быстро нашелся он. Пыль явно затуманила ему рассудок.

— Пойдем, я приготовлю чай, — предложил Гарри, стараясь выкинуть из головы странные образы, которые пыль внедрила ему в сознание. И провел Драко по узкой лестнице в кухню, где за длинным столом уже сидел кто-то с густыми каштановыми волосами и, взмахом палочки помешивая в чашке чай, слушал «Чары над Ноттинг-Хиллом».

— Гермиона? — Гарри тут же ощутил, как Драко позади него напрягся. Они не касались друг друга, Гарри даже не мог его видеть, но он все равно буквально ощутил, как Драко остановился, скрестив руки на груди.

Гермиона обернулась. К счастью, удивление на ее лице при виде Драко быстро исчезло, и она неловко улыбнулась:

— Привет, Гарри. Малфой.

— Грейнджер, — произнес Драко.

— Мы проверяли одну теорию о полтергейстах, — добавил Гарри. Он сам не знал, почему ему показалось важным объяснить присутствие здесь Драко. В конце концов, это дом Гарри. Но Гермиона так понимающе на него посмотрела, что сразу захотелось оправдаться.

— Понятно, — ответила Гермиона все с тем же невыносимо понимающим взглядом. — И как, ваша теория оправдалась?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. Он понятия не имел, что теперь делать, поэтому поставил чайник. Драко со скованным видом застыл в дверях. Как Гарри и думал, руки он скрестил так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели. — Полтергейсты немного... ну, они чем-то напоминают маму Сириуса. Только еще и переходят к делу.

— Они на вас напали?

Гарри достал две кружки. Он мог взять и целый чайный сервиз, но перед Гермионой так делать почему-то не хотелось.

— Косвенно, да. Они громили дом, а мы оказались... ну, рядом. Хотя они много кричали, что их дома запятнаны позором, а это могло относиться к нам.

— И вы хотели увидеть, как поведет себя миссис Блэк с Малфоем, — Гермиона задумчиво помешала чай. — Интересная теория. Портреты в твоем доме относятся к тебе так же, как и полтергейсты?

Кажется, Драко даже не сразу понял, что Гермиона обратилась к нему.

— Нет, — холодно сказал он и сразу поморщился. — Я хотел сказать, портреты в поместье так себя не ведут. Думаю, многие из них не одобряют, что я стал его владельцем, и то, как я веду дела, но обычно они не выкрикивают непристойности без особой на то причины.

Гермиона громко хмыкнула.

— Мне пора идти, — сообщил Драко. Бросил быстрый взгляд на камин и на банку с летучим порохом на верхней полке, а потом на Гермиону.

— Уверен, что не хочешь остаться на чай? — Гарри указал на две кружки.

— Нет, нет, спасибо, — Драко, похоже, не мог решить, на что смотреть: украдкой покосился на Гермиону, на камин, на Гарри и на кружки. — Мне пора идти. Спасибо за гостеприимство. Увидимся завтра. — Он так торопился уйти, что чуть ли не выбежал из кухни. — До свидания! — крикнул он из коридора, потом его шаги послышались на лестнице. Входная дверь глухо хлопнула, не успел Гарри спросить, нужен ли Драко камин или он хочет аппарировать.

— Вот это странно, — протянул Гарри, глядя в коридор.

— По-моему, даже неплохо, если учесть, как мы общались раньше, — Гермиона отпила чай. — И ты забыл, что у нас уже были планы, Гарри.

— Правда? — Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу. — О, черт! Извини, Гермиона. Мораг сегодня явилась в поместье, на нас опять напал полтергейст, потом мне пришла в голову эта идея с миссис Блэк, вот и...

— Все нормально, Гарри, я понимаю. Сама только рада была послушать приемник. Представляешь, зять Гленис — на самом деле Драгомир под обороткой! Вот чушь! Еще мне кажется, Кричер меня избегает.

Гарри готов был поставить все содержимое своего счета в Гринготтсе, что Кричер не жаждал очередной лекции о справедливой оплате труда и отпусках.

Гермиона прищурилась. Гарри этот взгляд хорошо знал, но все равно чувствовал себя под ним, словно под рентгеном.

— Надо же, — произнесла она, — интересная головоломка.

— Мораг?

— Полтергейсты, — Гермиона забарабанила пальцами по столу. — Кажется, они тесно связаны с родом Малфоев. Как думаешь, раньше такое уже случалось? Наверняка все дело в чарах поместья. О нем есть какие-нибудь исторические сведения?

— Всего-то около миллиона, — хмыкнул Гарри, вспомнив длинные ряды книг, которые рассматривал в библиотеке. — Я не смог их все изучить. Многие написаны на староанглийском с примесью латыни.

— Что ж, завтра у меня выходной, а Рон всю субботу будет в офисе. Если хочешь, могу взглянуть, — Гермиона чуть заерзала. — И если уж я окажусь в поместье, то с удовольствием взгляну и на пару их гримуаров. Я читала, у Малфоев сохранились несколько очень редких изданий.

— Правда? — Гарри готов был ее расцеловать. — Я спрошу Драко, не против ли он, но вообще нам это очень поможет.

— Драко? — Гермиона подняла бровь. — Конечно, спроси. Не хочу никому наступать на мозоль.

— Подожди, сейчас свяжусь с ним по камину, — подойдя к камину, Гарри зачерпнул пригоршню летучего порошка и, бросив его в огонь, аккуратно просунул голову через решетку. — Поместье Малфоев! — громко сказал Гарри, и перед глазами у него замелькало множество комнат, а вскоре возникла и кухня поместья. За одним из длинных столов дремала Кут, держа в руках серебряный кубок и средство для полировки.

— Э-э, прошу прощения? — позвал Гарри. — Кут, Драко здесь?

Кут подпрыгнула, опрокинув на пол серебряный кубок.

— Ой, простите Кут, мастер Гарри! Такая неуклюжая стала, ужас. Да-да, мастер Драко в Фиолетовой гостиной. Кут сейчас его позовет.

Она с тихим хлопком исчезла, и Гарри остался один в пустой комнате, если не считать пары портретов.

— Поттер?

Сперва Гарри увидел ноги Драко. Ботинки у него были изношенными, а когда он встал перед камином на колени, Гарри заметил, что брюки на них протерлись.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри.

Казалось, Драко не знал, смутиться ему или съязвить.

— Поттер? Что, с каким-то вопросом нельзя подождать еще... двенадцать часов?

— Да. Я обсудил с Гермионой проблему с полтергейстами, и она заинтересовалась сведениями о доме. Я сказал, что в библиотеке их полно.

— Да, а в Архивном кабинете еще больше. Я многие из них просмотрел, но... А что такое? Она тоже хочет взглянуть? Могу послать их с совой.

— Нет, она э-э... Нам кажется, будет быстрее, если она зайдет сюда и сама посмотрит. Ты не против?

— Не против ли я? — Драко сильно побледнел. — Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея, Поттер?

— Да, почему бы и нет. Гермионе в поиске информации нет равных. Еще она хочет взглянуть на твои гримуары, если разрешишь.

— О, — протянул Драко. Из-за отблесков пламени в камине его светло-серые глаза казались зеленоватыми. Смотрел он не на Гарри, а куда-то чуть левее. Может, на край его уха или на непослушную прядь волос. — Если она не против, то и я тоже. Не против, то есть.

— Отлично, — Гарри широко улыбнулся Драко, понадеявшись, что от этого он перестанет выглядеть таким замученным. — Отлично, тогда увидимся завтра.

Теперь Драко взглянул прямо на Гарри. Прикусил губу, и на его белом лице появились розовые пятна.

— Увидимся завтра, — отозвался он и встал, не дав Гарри больше ничего сказать. Еще раз посмотрев на ботинки Драко и его бледную лодыжку, Гарри вытащил голову из камина.

— Ну что? — Гермиона положила на руку подбородок. — Что он сказал?

Гарри решил, что все очень даже неплохо.

— Сказал, что увидится с нами завтра.

***

Драко стоял у окна в Серой галерее. На дороге виднелись две маленькие фигурки, и с каждым шагом они становились все заметнее. Поттер взмахнул палочкой, заставив ворота исчезнуть, а Гермиона Грейнджер прошла за ним, с явным интересом разглядывая дом.

Сердце Драко ушло куда-то в пятки, и он резко отшатнулся от стекла. Это ужасная идея. Прежде Грейнджер была в поместье всего один раз: тогда ее жестоко пытала сумасшедшая тетка Драко, а сам он дрожал в углу комнаты, мечтая оттуда исчезнуть. При одном воспоминании об этом на Драко словно вылили ведро ледяной воды или закидали холодными флобберчервями.

Раздался громкий стук в дверь. Драко застыл.

— Мастер Драко, Кут надо встретить гостей? — Кут тут же появилась в дверях, уперев руки в бока. Выглядела она как строгая учительница.

— Не стоит, — ответил Драко. Грейнджер не одобряла, когда домашние эльфы работали — или что-то такое. Лучше так сразу ее не раздражать.

Расправив плечи, Драко пересек прихожую и, больше желая закопаться в землю, чем вынести этот визит, открыл дверь.

Поттер перестал протирать свитером очки и с улыбкой поднялся по ступенькам. Грейнджер с безукоризненно вежливым выражением лица последовала за ним. Драко отступил назад, пропуская их в вестибюль, и закрыл дверь. Все, бежать уже поздно. Нужно взять себя в руки.

— Привет, Драко, — Поттер надел очки, тут же нахмурившись. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — слабо сказал Драко, наблюдая за Грейнджер. Она внимательно рассматривала портрет Септимуса Малфоя II.

— Там сзади что, нюхлеры?

— Э-э. В старости он держал целую колонию нюхлеров — наверное, от слабоумия. Часто выпускал их в сад, на поиски сокровищ.

Септимус II на портрете важно кивнул.

— Невероятно полезные питомцы, — сообщил он.

— Хм, — протянула Грейнджер.

— Пойдем? — Драко совершенно не хотелось жалобно смотреть на Поттера, словно тот мог объяснить, как вести себя в этой ситуации, но никак не выходило сдержаться.

— Да, конечно, — Грейнджер отвернулась от портрета, и Драко сразу же прошел вперед, избегая смотреть ей в глаза, и провел их по коридору к библиотеке. Поттер не отставал от него ни шаг.

— Отлично, — Поттер широко ухмыльнулся. — Гермиона, это библиотека. Маленькая библиотека. Мне нужно проверить еще пару комнат наверху, вернусь, когда закончу, ладно?

Грейнджер уставилась на дубовую дверь, будто сомневаясь, что ей можно ее коснуться. Драко торопливо распахнул дверь сам.

— О, спасибо... э-э, Драко, — пробормотала Грейнджер, заходя внутрь.

Драко в панике посмотрел на Поттера. Поттер по-прежнему сиял, словно симпатичное и ужасно раздражающее солнце.

— Мне остаться с ней? — Драко покосился на Грейнджер, которая положила на стол сумку и наклонилась, разглядывая взлохмаченные перья на статуэтке павлина. — Или она хочет, чтобы я оставил ее одну?

— Можешь спросить, — хмыкнул Поттер.

— Не глупи, — Драко прикусил губу, — мне нельзя оставлять ее здесь одну. Что, если появится полтергейст? Не то чтобы Грейнджер не смогла о себе позаботиться, но... я могу оставить с ней Кут, если ей неприятно видеть меня. Как думаешь?

Поттер промолчал.

— Ну, так что ты думаешь? — повторил Драко. — Спросишь ее? Я уж точно не могу: вдруг она из-за чертовой вежливости не скажет, что видеть меня не может.

Поттер чуть округлил глаза, внимательно глядя на Драко. И с рассеянным видом улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — наконец произнес он, — сейчас спрошу.

— Ну так иди, — прошипел Драко, подталкивая Поттера к двери. И отступил, оставив их с Грейнджер наедине.

— В нашем доме таких невежд не было с тех пор, как мы принимали гостей из американского министерства магии, — заметил Люциус Малфой IV.

— Прошу, не открывай больше рот, — ответил Драко.

Уже через минуту из библиотеки вышел Поттер, украдкой подняв вверх большие пальцы. Драко резко захотелось, чтобы это зрелище так сильно его не радовало.

— Все хорошо, можешь заняться своими бумагами и заодно ответить на вопросы Гермионы о каталогах. Она не против.

— Только не сломай ничего наверху, — предупредил его Драко, поглядывая на дверь в библиотеку с такой опаской, будто на ней могло стоять какое-нибудь взрывающее проклятие.

— Не могу обещать, — хмыкнул Поттер и совсем легко дотронулся до локтя Драко. — Все будет хорошо.

— Проваливай уже, — буркнул Драко. Локоть начало покалывать.

— Считай, я тебе подчинился, — заявил Поттер. Отлично, и как теперь Драко выкинуть эту фантазию из головы?

В библиотеке Грейнджер с безграничным восторгом на лице разглядывала книжные полки.

— Большинство из них я уже просмотрел, — сообщил Драко, робко садясь за стол.

— О, не сомневаюсь, — кивнула Грейнджер, — я просто посмотрю. Ты мне сейчас оказываешь огромную услугу. Такая прекрасная возможность — поработать со столькими древними документами.

Она взяла с полки несколько пыльных томов.

— Самый старый датируется тринадцатым веком, — произнес Драко. — Вот этот, в красном переплете.

— Ого! — Грейнджер бережно положила кожаную книгу на стол.

Драко пожалел, что здесь нет Поттера. Он понятия не имел, стоит ли упоминать о том, что в этом доме произошло с Грейнджер, или же лучше сделать вид, что все в порядке. Второй вариант казался куда привлекательнее, но Грейнджер, кажется, не из тех, кто замалчивает проблемы. Драко попытался рассчитать арендную плату с магловских ферм, но чары подсчета никак не удавались, а цифры тут же вылетали из головы.

— Ты вчера слушала «Чары над Ноттинг-Хиллом», — начал он, когда Грейнджер пролистала три книги и какой-то старый журнал.

— О, да, — Грейнджер подняла голову. — Полная чушь, конечно, но мне нравится.

— Мне тоже, — признался Драко.

— Только я вообще не понимаю, куда движется сюжетная линия Драгомира, — протянула Грейнджер.

— И не говори! — сказал Драко. — В прошлых эпизодах Драгомир появлялся в тех же сценах, где и зять Гленис. О чем сценаристы только думают?

— Низкопробный сюжет, — Грейнджер покачала головой, встряхнув пышными волосами.

— Не спорю, Людвиг должен выглядеть подозрительным, но объединять его с еще одним подозрительным персонажем — это просто...

— Сплошное надувательство.

Драко не смог удержаться от смеха:

— Редко использую это выражение, но да. Сплошное надувательство.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, а затем Драко осознал это и поспешно отвел взгляд. Когда Грейнджер была в поместье в прошлый раз, ее пытали, а теперь он принялся болтать с ней об идиотской передаче на волшебном радио.

Вновь послышался шорох перелистываемых страниц. Грейнджер просматривала книги, делая себе пометки на пергаменте.

— Информация о наложенных на дом чарах такая противоречивая, — она нахмурилась. — Сложно понять, какие из них еще действуют.

— Моя мать говорит, система заклинаний в доме так запутана, что в ней никому не разобраться. — До возрождения Темного лорда мать Драко очень старалась сделать дом и прилегающую территорию безопаснее. Успеха она не достигла. — Я знаю только о маглоотталкивающих чарах — они наложены на дом и часть территории — и противоаппарационных на, э-э, подвале. — Драко ощутил, как у него вспыхнули щеки.

— Логично, — произнесла Грейнджер, не отрываясь от своих записей. — Сперва там были подземелья? До шестнадцатого века?

— Да, — сказал Драко.

Грейнджер расправила плечи, отложив в сторону пергамент, и повернулась к Драко.

— Послушай, Малф... Драко. Я буду очень благодарна, если ты перестанешь вздрагивать от каждого моего слова. Я же не взрывающаяся карта.

— Я это знаю, — Драко опустил взгляд на свои руки. Что ж, разговор начался. Оставалось надеяться, что отмучается Драко быстро, а потом закопается где-нибудь в саду. Поттер наверняка оценит. — Прошлый раз, когда ты здесь находилась, был... не идеальным.

Грейнджер громко фыркнула.

— А вы с Гарри здорово друг другу подходите. Можете открыть совместные психологические консультации, вам не помешает. «Не идеальным», да.

— Совмест... нет. Я просто имел в виду... — А что он имел в виду? В школе Драко ужасно к Грейнджер относился, а потом наблюдал, как ее пытают. Теперь они сидели у него в библиотеке, и Грейнджер помогала ему разобраться в исторических сведениях. Поттер наверху делал еще одно одолжение. Драко понятия не имел, как все так сложилось, но не сомневался, что долго это не продлится.

— Драко, разве ты виноват в том, что со мной здесь случилось?

— Нет, — нехотя сказал он.

— Разве ты не сделал все возможное, чтобы нам помочь?

— Но я не сделал все... возможное, — Драко тяжело сглотнул. — Не совсем.

— Ну, это уже мне решать, как сильно ты меня травмировал. И я буду очень благодарна, если ты прекратишь надо мной суетиться и дашь заняться делом, — Грейнджер окинула его взглядом, который явно переняла у профессора МакГонагалл. Менее действенным в ее исполнении он не стал. — Еще я хочу одолжить Великий гримуар. И «Семьдесят третью книгу об оккультной философии».

— Ладно, — он ошарашенно моргнул.

— И я буду очень благодарна, если ты начнешь звать меня Гермионой.

— Я... ладно, — Драко пристально на нее посмотрел, выжидая, не скажет ли она что-нибудь еще. Но нет, Гермиона только с довольным видом вернулась к чтению.

Утро перешло в полдень, а Гермиона так и не прокляла его и не врезала по лицу. Лишь задавала вопросы о стеллажах с книгами, датах и местонахождении других записей. Пару раз в библиотеку заходил Поттер с видом полного надежд крапа — сообщал, что со своей задачей справляется, и интересовался, как дела у них. Из полтергейстов никто не появился. В общем, день выдался не таким уж неудачным.

Где-то около пяти Гермиона закрыла книгу и встала.

— Через час у меня встреча с Джинни, лучше я пойду, пока еще могу оторваться.

Драко кивнул.

— Хочешь взять с собой книги? Или мне послать их с совой?

— Я их сама отнесу, спасибо, Драко, — Гермиона ему улыбнулась, что оказалось неожиданно и на удивление приятно. — Посмотрю, получится ли у меня найти Гарри, но думаю, легче будет просто послать Патронуса.

— И правда, — признал Драко. — Могу сам тебя проводить.

Кивнув, Гермиона вызвала Патронуса. Из ее палочки выскочила серебристая выдра, и они вышли следом за ней из библиотеки.

— Я заметила, портреты здесь совсем не спят, — проговорила Гермиона уже в коридоре. — В Хогвартсе портреты вроде часто спали — или притворялись, когда им это было удобно. А твои выглядят очень активными. Ты это замечал?

— Они вообще не спят, да. В последнее время точно нет. Думаю, им просто нравится меня отчитывать.

— А раньше они спали? — Гермиона неторопливо ступила в вестибюль.

Драко задумался:

— Кажется, да. А что?

— Может, здесь есть какая-то связь с полтергейстами, — Гермиона забарабанила пальцами по стопке книг. — Надо будет об этом поразмыслить.

Сам Драко размышлял только о том, как ее отблагодарить. Просто сказать «спасибо» — совсем банально и как-то мало. А еще слегка унизительно, хотя мать Драко требовала от него всегда соблюдать этикет. Впрочем, в «Руководстве мадам Амори для благовоспитанных волшебников» не говорилось, как себя вести, когда шесть лет кого-то изводил, наблюдал за его пытками, а теперь находишься в долгу за помощь с полтергейстами. Но что-то подарить нужно. Может, корзину с фруктами. Или открытку — лишь бы не вручать ее лично.

— Слушай, Гермиона, — начал Драко, внутренне подобравшись, — я хотел тебя поблагодарить за... Ну, за все. Ты не обязана была приходить.

— Нет, конечно, — сказала Гермиона. — И я не жалею, что помогла тебе, но это было не только ради тебя.

— Не только? — Наверняка Поттер попросил об одолжении. Еще об одном. Если Драко отправит корзину с фруктами Поттеру, ему точно придется уехать из страны. Лучше всего на Марс.

— Нет, — заявила Гермиона. — О, смотри, а вот и Гарри.

И правда, из коридора вышел Поттер.

— Ну наконец добрался, — выдохнул он. — Я был в другой стороне дома и выбрал не ту лестницу. Потом врезался в Кут, а потом в доспехи, теперь они... ну, я их починю. — Поттер покраснел, отчего его глаза казались еще более зелеными. — Ну ладно, как раз тебя провожу.

— Меня ждет Джинни, — Гермиона поглядела на часы, — так что будет здорово, если вы оба наконец меня отпустите.

— Дверь там, — усмехнулся Поттер.

— До встречи, — Гермиона поцеловала Поттера в щеку и, дружелюбно кивнув Драко, пересекла вестибюль и вышла на улицу.

— Как все прошло? — спросил Поттер, наблюдая, как она идет к воротам.

— Попросила, чтобы я звал ее Гермионой, — объявил Драко, — и не указывал, как сильно ее травмировал.

Поттер так громко рассмеялся, что Драко вздрогнул.

— Я почти закончил наверху, — сказал он. — И раз ты собираешься звать Гермиону по имени, то и меня зови Гарри.

У Драко появилось ужасное подозрение.

— Ты ведь не обыскивал мою спальню?

— Э-э, нет. Я подумал, это как-то... Нет. Но табличка на двери отличная!

Драко не бросился в камин в надежде на мгновенную смерть, но был к этому близок.

— Я составил ее в восемь лет.

— Ты был очень продвинутым восьмилеткой, — со смешком произнес Поттер. Выглядел он просто потрясающе. Драко решил, что это наказание за все его прошлые грехи. — Кажется, мне уже скоро пора. — Поттер посмотрел на темнеющее небо за окном, рассеянно прикусив губу.

— Можешь остаться на ужин, — предложил Драко, чувствуя, как бешено стучит сердце. — Если хочешь, конечно. Ясное дело, ты не должен. В твои обязанности это не входит, и...

— С удовольствием, — ответил Поттер. И они направились в кухню, шагая плечом к плечу.


	4. Chapter 4

После скудного ужина в Зале зельеваров Драко отвел гостей в Южную гостиную, чтобы напиться до чертиков. Такие посиделки до сих пор казались смешными — будто все только играли во взрослых. В детстве их после ужина отсылали в детскую комнату, а в подростковом возрасте они уже пробирались на крышу. Минимум один дымоход все еще хранил следы их приключений лет в пятнадцать после алкогольного отравления. А как-то раз Винса сильно стошнило прямо с крыши в сад — всего в паре дюймов от головы домового эльфа. Кут была вне себя.

— Ладно, о гриффиндорцах, — Панси покрутила в руках бокал вина. — Они ужасны?

— Ужасны, — подтвердил Драко. Утыкаться лицом в диван он не стал, хотя и очень хотелось. — Просто ужасны, Панс, ты даже не представляешь.

— Держу пари, они дико самодовольные, — сказал Грег. — Спорим, они думают, что в курсе всего, и смотрят на нас свысока.

— Немного, — пробормотал Драко, потом закрыл лицо. — Хуже. Они добрые.

— Нет! — ахнула Панси.

— Вот подонки, — добавил Грег.

— Добрые и понимающие, хуже просто не придумаешь, — Драко не представлял, как рассказать о Грейнджер в библиотеке и о том, что он из-за этого чувствовал. Да и вообще — он что-то чувствовал. Это попросту жестоко. Как можно кого-то на такое обрекать?

— Поттер еще и внешне ничего, — заметила Панси, пристально уставившись на Драко. — Мне он даже понравился, когда сидел пьяный на твоей кухне.

— Пьяный Поттер сидел в твоей кухне? — Грег чуть не поперхнулся. — Как?

— Полагаю, не обошлось без вина, — ответила Панси.

Поттер лежал на полу кухни Драко, мягко улыбаясь и сняв очки. Драко был совершенно, абсолютно обречен.

— Давайте не будем это обсуждать, — сказал он в потолок.

— По-моему, нам просто необходимо это обсудить.

— Соглашусь с Грегом, — заявила Панси. — А ты...

— Нет! — отрезал Драко.

— Я хотела спросить, продезинфицировал ли ты потом пол. — Панси налила себе еще вина. — Какой ты раздражительный. Кажется, ничего не изменилось.

— Да, ты по-прежнему зациклен на Поттере, — покачав головой, Грег откинулся назад на диване, который тут же застонал под его весом. — Не обижайся, Драко, но... Какого хрена?

— Ничего я не зациклен, — процедил Драко.

— Сколько уже лет прошло? — Панси вопросительно посмотрела на Грега. — Одиннадцать?

— Ну, на какой-то момент он перестал говорить о Поттере, — признал Грег, — но теперь снова начал.

— Теперь уже вы говорите о Поттере, — Драко сочувственно поглядел на свое вино. Вот же паршивые у него друзья.

Панси небрежно закинула ногу на ногу.

— Вот до чего ты нас довел, Драко Малфой. Надеюсь, тебе стыдно.

— Сплошной треп о гриффиндорцах, а еще здесь чертовски холодно, — Грег огляделся с таким видом, будто искал второй камин или шерстяное одеяло. — Даже не знаю, что хуже: болтовня о Поттере или это место.

— Знаешь, Грег, твой дом просто вульгарен.

— Не надо грубить, — Грег недовольно на него посмотрел.

Панси фыркнула.

— Нет смысла это отрицать, Грегори. У тебя чуть ли не весь дом расписан херувимами, и там есть целая комната с серебряной мебелью. И пока ты не возгордился, Драко, твой дом атакуют полтергейсты, а сам ты запал на гриффиндорца. Одна я среди нас успешна.

— Видел я твою коллекцию магловских брюк, — заметил Драко. — Столько карманов никому не нужно. Особенно на серебряном атласе.

— Это последний писк моды, — фыркнула Панси.

— А топы без рукавов? — Драко поднял бровь, и Грег кивнул.

— Без обид, Панс, — сказал он, — но они странные.

— Обтягивающие топы такими и должны быть. — Панси задрала нос до самого потолка. — Маглы их обожают.

— Как далеко мы продвинулись в жизни, — протянул Драко. — Новое тысячелетие и правда принесло массу открытий.

— Вы оба все такие же мудаки, — пробурчал Грег. — Хоть что-то не изменилось.

— И Драко все так же зациклен на Поттере. — Панси с таким триумфальным видом допила содержимое своего бокала, словно поставила мат в шахматах. — Как говорится, чем больше перемен, тем скорее все по-прежнему.

Драко бросил ей в голову подушку и стал отрицать все обвинения так рьяно, как только мог. Но ночью он лежал без сна, глядя в потолок и мучительно размышляя. Через пару часов тревоги о Поттере сменились тревогами о своей смертности, и Драко окончательно потерял надежду заснуть.

— Люмос, — прошептал он, и вспыхнувший на конце палочки свет разогнал тени в спальне.

Сбросив одеяло, Драко встал с кровати, дрожа от холода. За то время, что он страдал от бессонницы, грелка в постели совсем остыла. Он уткнулся лбом в холодное оконное стекло. Наверное, стоит принять сонное зелье. Если выпить всего четверть порции, то он сможет проснуться не очень поздно? Драко как раз решил поискать в своем кабинете недопитое усыпляющее зелье, как из стены материализовалась серебристая фигура.

— О, потрясающе, — вздохнул Драко. И повернулся лицом к полтергейсту.

***

— Выглядишь усталым, — сразу же сказал Поттер, едва на следующее утро зашел в дом. — Устроил большую вечеринку?

Если посчитать, сколько бутылок вина Драко распил за компанию с Грегом и Панси, пожалуй, можно сказать и так.

— Полтергейст почтил меня своим присутствием часа в четыре утра, — сообщил он.

— Возмутительно, — протянул портрет Люциуса II. — Во внеурочное время!

— Или во время для постельных забав, — добавил Сигнус Малфой, который явно вновь налегал на нарисованную бутылку хереса. Кимбелин Малфой ткнула его со своей картины в плечо.

Драко задумался, можно ли сжечь все домашние портреты на элегантном церемониальном костре.

— Хм, — Поттер сморщил лоб.

— Пошли, у меня дела, а ты можешь помочь, — Драко зашагал по коридору, — раз уж так хочешь. И не снимай пальто, оно тебе пригодится.

— Помочь с чем? — Поттер резко догнал Драко, чуть не врезавшись ему в плечо.

— Пришло время, Поттер, обобрать труп нашего семейного гнезда.

— А можно не так драматично?

Драко с тяжелым вздохом взбежал по Главной лестнице, перескакивая сразу через две ступеньки.

— Надо разобрать чердак и найти там что-нибудь на продажу.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Для скупого на эмоции человека ты уж очень драматичен.

— Не смей обсуждать эмоции в доме моих предков! — Драко провел Поттера к крошечной лестнице на втором этаже западного крыла. Проход был таким низким, что обоим пришлось пригнуться.

— Вот ты вроде шутишь, но мне кажется, в каждой шутке есть доля правды.

— Знаешь, это ты ненавидишь свою работу и не хочешь ее менять, — огрызнулся Драко, зашагав наверх.

— Вовсе нет, — упрямо возразил Поттер.

Драко сразу понял, когда именно Поттер полностью осознал стоящую перед ними задачу: все его возражения тут же смолкли, он лишь пораженно вздохнул.

— Черт возьми, — выдавил Поттер. — Малфои хоть что-нибудь выбрасывают?

— Вряд ли, — признал Драко.

На чердаке едва можно было пройти. Первое помещение — длинное, с гипсовыми карнизами на потолке — они с трудом обошли до центра. На старинные стулья опирались железные столбики кроватей, сверху лежали учебники где-то столетней давности и полупустые банки с ингредиентами для зелий. Закрытые ржавые ящики хранили в себе мусор или неведомые сокровища. В детстве у Драко здесь было любимое место для игр. Вместе с Винсом и Грегом они лазили по чердаку, надеясь найти мечи или сокровища, и придумывали веселые и запутанные игры. Больше всего им нравилось, что взрослые на чердак заходили редко и не так хорошо здесь ориентировались, чтобы догнать стайку семилеток.

— Ты же хорошо знаешь маглов, Поттер. Помоги мне найти что-нибудь такое, что они купят и что при этом их не убьет, — вальяжно рассевшись на полу, Драко открыл ржавый сундук.

Они выбросили серебряный канделябр (пытался задушить Драко), красивый металлический столик (полный вшей) и коробку для шитья из розового дерева (иголка попыталась прошить их кожу). Драко целых полчаса увлеченно читал вслух пособие по этикету, которое, судя по печати на обороте, когда-то входило в программу Хогвартса, и нашел пару старых любовных писем с невероятно высокопарной эротикой. Понемногу стала накапливаться небольшая стопка кандидатов на продажу, а Поттер просто не мог усидеть на месте.

— Эй! — Он встал у маленького окошка, и его очки заблестели на солнце. — Оно открывается? — Поттер толкнул створку, и она со скрипом поддалась. Драко даже не успел ничего сказать, а Поттер уже перекинул ногу через раму и высунулся наружу.

— Гриффиндорцы, — пробормотал Драко, тут же подтягиваясь за ним. Отряхнув брюки, он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Поттер уже поднялся на вершину крыши и сел, расставив ноги. Прохладный ветер развевал его непослушные волосы.

Солнце как раз разогнало облака. Драко вскарабкался по скату крыши и сел рядом с Поттером.

— Похоже на деревню, — заметил Поттер, разглядывая поместье. Фасад дома переходил в целую равнину задних пристроек с резными выступами — зубчатыми стенами и рядами дымоходов. Каменные виверны с герба медленно поворачивали головы, выглядывая с карниза в поиске незваных гостей.

— Раньше так и было, — Драко плотнее завязал на шее шарф, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на Поттера. Даже при взгляде искоса было понятно, что он сейчас выглядел ужасно героически. — Здесь жило множество людей. Большая семья, с десяток домовых эльфов, конюхи, кузнецы, лесничие, повара, их семьи...

— А теперь остался только ты.

Драко не вздрогнул. Ничего он не вздрогнул, всего лишь стало холодно.

— И Кут.

— Драко, — Поттер взглянул на него своими зелеными глазами, — где твоя мать?

— За границей, — Драко на него не смотрел. Просто не мог.

Наступила тишина. Оба слушали, как внизу свистит ветер, качая облетевшие деревья.

— Ужасно глупо, — признал Драко. — Целое поместье всего для двоих. — При Темном лорде дом напоминал скорее гротескную пародию того, каким был лет сто назад. Сейчас жилось куда лучше, но далеко не идеально.

— С домом можно что-нибудь сделать. Например, открыть для посещения. Маглы так часто делают.

— Как будто кто-то захочет сюда прийти. — Где-то под ними находилась спальня, в которой спал Темный лорд. Конечно, Драко сжег всю мебель и запер дверь, но это дело принципа. — Разве что какие-нибудь подростковые фанатики захотят понабрать сувениров.

— О, подростковые фанатики. Лучшие в мире гости, — Поттер потер друг о друга ладони и обхватил себя руками, будто сложившая крылья птица.

— Примени уже согревающие чары, идиот, — фыркнул Драко.

Поттер почти что с удивлением уставился на свои руки и послушался.

— Ладно, — начал Драко, решив устроить ответный допрос, — почему ты все еще не уволился с ужасной работы, которую ненавидишь?

— Я ее не ненавижу, — тихо сказал Поттер.

— Половину времени приходится сидеть без дела и собирать информацию, чего ты терпеть не можешь, а другая половина — это отвратительные кровавые убийства. Сомневаюсь, что хоть одному человеку такое понравится. Ну, может, МакДугал. Она всегда была слегка кровожадна.

Поттер пожал плечами:

— Я хочу помогать людям.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что для помощи людям существуют другие профессии? — Драко внимательно поглядел на Поттера. От холода его щеки раскраснелись — возмутительно приятное зрелище. — Целитель, например. Преподаватель. Стриптизер.

— Предлагаешь мне стать стриптизером?

Драко отчаянно захотелось сброситься с крыши.

— Нет! Я о том, что у вас в Гриффиндоре сколько угодно могут считать профессию аврора каким-то идеалом, но это не единственный способ помогать людям. Придурок.

— Я этого и не отрицал, — Поттер снова перевел взгляд на дом, — просто выбрал такой способ.

— Да порази меня Мерлин, — застонал Драко. Дамблдору очень за многое надо было ответить. — Пошли. Разберем улов и попробуем всучить его маглам.

К ужасу Драко Поттер просиял.

— Отлично! Увидимся с Лидией.

— С миссис Коулз, — поправил Драко, медленно спускаясь обратно. Поттер, конечно же, легко соскользнул вниз и с громким стуком врезался в свес крыши.

— Ой, — выдавил он, подняв пару отвалившихся красных плиток.

Драко с тяжелым вздохом оставил его заниматься починкой — видит Мерлин, заклинания для ремонта крыши Драко никогда не удавались.

Вернувшись на чердак, он стал разбирать их многочисленные находки. Через пару минут в окно влез Поттер, ужасающе хмурясь.

— Вышло как-то не очень, — убито сообщил он.

— Хуже, чем было раньше?

— Нет.

— Тогда не переживай, — Драко жестом указал на маленькую книжку в кожаном переплете, и Поттер ее передал. — Надо бы нанять специалистов, но, во-первых, волшебники не особо рвутся заходить в мой «особняк-убийцу», как ты очаровательно выразился, а во-вторых, нет денег. — Он оглядел добычу. — Будем надеяться, какую-нибудь из этих безделушек удастся выгодно продать.

Они аппарировали на окраину Фагглстоуна Сент-Питера, а по дороге в магазин чуть не врезались в мрачную девочку-подростка, которая продала им хлеб. На секунду она подняла голову от своего металлического прямоугольника, окинув их угрюмым взглядом.

— Мне она нравится, — произнес Поттер, когда она скрылась из виду.

— Она нас ненавидит, — Драко и сам был мрачным подростком, так что распознал признаки. — Она всех ненавидит.

— Она с характером.

— Я тебе сейчас покажу характер, — пробормотал Драко. Он толкнул дверь в магазин миссис Коулз, и привычно зазвенел колокольчик.

— Драко! — миссис Коулз захлопала в ладоши. Затем посмотрела ему за плечо: — И ты привел Гарри, как мило!

Поттер заулыбался так, как будто раньше его никто и никогда не был рад видеть. Вот придурок.

— Я принес позолоченные часы, — заявил Драко, потрясая ими. — И мы еще кое-что нашли на чердаке. Вы не против взглянуть?

— Вовсе нет, — миссис Коулз провела их в заднее помещение и устроилась в кресле, так что им пришлось сесть на маленький диван. Амелия, сидевшая за столом и полировавшая ряд миниатюрных серебряных собак, весело помахала рукой. Надев очки, миссис Коулз принялась изучать их находки.

— Поразительно, сколько у нас хранится старых вещей, — протянула она, рассматривая пресс-папье, — и мы о них даже не вспоминаем.

— Ну как? Есть что-нибудь ценное?

— Затерянного Рубенса у тебя не нашлось, мой мальчик, — рассмеялась миссис Коулз. — Но, думаю, на эти часы будет спрос. И на серебряную чашу с крышечкой — ах, только посмотрите на дату! Уильям и Мэри, замечательно!

Драко наклонился ближе. На чаше был выгравирован тот же год, когда приняли Статут о секретности.

— Насчет ящика стола я не уверена — очень уж он потертый. О, а вот это выглядит многообещающе, — миссис Коулз открыла маленькую кожаную книжку. — Часовник где-то конца пятнадцатого века — так необычно, многие иллюстрации явно языческие. Можно подумать, это книга для ведьм! — Хихикнув, миссис Коулз осторожно перевернула последнюю страницу. — А вот подпись владельца... ого! Как странно. Здесь значатся два имени — Малфой и Поттер.

Драко резко вздрогнул. Это явно ошибка. Затем вгляделся в страницу. «П» вышла отчетливой, но остальное разобрать было сложно.

— Может быть и Памптер. Или Потенс. Порбус. — У матери был друг по имени Геродот Порбус. Наверняка это какой-то его родственник.

— Тут отчетливо написано «Поттер», — нахмурившись, миссис Коулз пристально взглянула на Поттера. — Хотя вряд ли здесь есть связь.

Поттер поднял бровь.

— Потому что я не из высшего сословия?

— Не смеши меня, в нашем графстве жили люди из самых разнообразных семей, — решительно заявила миссис Коулз. — Я о том, что Поттер — частая фамилия. Хотя совпадение необычное, не находишь?

Поттер сощурился, со странным выражением лица глядя на книжку.

— Я мало знаю об истории своей семьи, — произнес он, — точно не о таких давних временах.

Драко начал мысленно проговаривать свое генеалогическое древо.

Отодвинув в сторону часовник, миссис Коулз стала рассматривать остальное.

— Да, здесь многое очень дорого стоит, Драко. Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать. И ты точно не хочешь пригласить своего поверенного?

Поверенного-сквиба, который ориентировался в мире маглов, наняли в первую очередь для того, чтобы отцу Драко не приходилось контактировать ни с кем из магловских арендаторов. Едва ли поверенный питал к их семье особо теплые чувства. При взгляде на Драко он очень осуждающе сводил брови.

— Нет, спасибо, миссис Коулз.

— Лидия, — отрезала миссис Коулз.

— Спасибо, что помогли нам, Лидия, — до ужаса искренне сказал Поттер. Кажется, миссис Коулз еле сдержалась, чтобы не ущипнуть его за щеку.

Из «Флоули и Коулз» они вышли почти с пустыми руками. Близился закат, и в деревне стало на удивление оживленно. На улице Драко заметил человек десять — кажется, это рекорд.

— Знаешь, мой отец ведь был чистокровным, — заметил Поттер. Говорил он беззаботно, но явно напрягся всем телом.

— Я знаю, — ответил Драко, все еще пытаясь вспомнить, не появлялась ли фамилия «Поттер» в его родословной.

— А у нас было... — Поттер опустил взгляд на сельскую дорогу, — свое поместье?

— Когда-то — возможно, но точно не в этом веке. — Ветвь рода Блэков Драко помнил плохо: слишком много смешанных браков. Еще он понятия не имел, кем была бабушка Поттера по линии отца. На всякий случай надо проверить. — Поттеры всегда были какой-то неприметной семьей. Их даже не включили в «Священные двадцать восемь» — не знаю почему.

— Мораг там тоже нет.

— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Драко, — она же шотландка.

— О, — Поттер убрал руки в карманы. — Я проголодался, может, зайдем в паб? Уверен, Бертрам очень обрадуется молодежи.

— Думаю, ты имеешь в виду мистера Коулза, — устало отозвался Драко. — И нет, у меня уже есть планы на вечер.

— Ты занят?

— Не надо так удивляться, вчера вечером у меня тоже были планы, — Драко хотел добавить, что он вообще очень популярен, но это утверждение было так же далеко от реальности, как и Уилтшир от Атлантического океана. Еще в его планы входило изучение родословной, так что незачем уточнять. — Сходим в паб в пятницу. Доволен?

— Да, — ответил Поттер.

На его лицо Драко не смотрел и держался от Поттера на расстоянии — просто на всякий случай.

***

Был еще не четверг, но Гарри, Рон и Гермиона все равно пошли в паб. «Лион» находился ближе всего к дому Гарри, где они встретились, так что выбирать особо не приходилось. Кроме них в пабе оказались только компании пожилых маглов, которые, судя по их виду, не вставали со своих мест где-то с конца восьмидесятых годов. Интерьер явно не меняли с семидесятых, а ковер, казалось, источал запах полнейшего отчаяния. Рону, как ни странно, здесь понравилось.

— Совсем не претенциозно, — одобрил он, — а то сейчас стало столько новомодного мусора.

— Ты просто боишься всего стеклянного, — напомнила Гермиона.

Она украдкой применила очищающие чары ко всем их трем кружкам и с легким отвращением покосилась на свою еду.

— Я здесь уже ел, — обнадежил ее Гарри, — обошлось без пищевого отравления.

— Каждый раз напоминаю себе поужинать заранее, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Поверить не могу, что я забыла.

Рон довольно уплетал свою порцию.

— Славное и приятное место, — пробормотал он. — Никакой напыщенности.

— Иногда я за тебя волнуюсь, — Гермиона осторожно поднесла ко рту вилку с парой горошин.

— А я думал, ты всегда волнуешься из-за моей «кошмарной, рискованной работы».

— Я так сказала только потому, что вы с Джорджи повели себя безрассудно, — Гермиона выразительно посмотрела на левую руку Рона со шрамами после того задания.

— Мораг никогда не ведет себя безрассудно, — мрачно сказал Гарри.

— Но ты все равно каждый раз умудряешься попасть в Мунго.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Это талант.

— Как там ваше расследование, кстати? Дело Фишлеберна? — Рон засунул в рот сразу четыре чипсины. — Мораг говорила, она уже скоро его прижмет.

— Ага, — выдавил Гарри, чувствуя, как в желудке что-то оборвалось. Он не хотел, чтобы Мораг прижала Фишлеберна — что странно, ведь он должен этого хотеть. Им нужно упрятать этого парня в Азкабан. Гарри просто... не знал, что именно они обнаружат. И не хотел при этом присутствовать. — Да, она думает, что уже скоро.

— А как там дело Малфоя? — Гермиона мягко положила руку Гарри на плечо. — После моего ухода еще что-нибудь произошло?

— Не особо, — Гарри чуть приободрился, — но мне удалось восстановить мраморных виверн в большой столовой. И мы починили почти всю главную лестницу. В какой-то момент случайно заставили половину лестницы исчезнуть — там невероятно сложная трансфигурация.

— До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты тоже туда сходила, — Рон указал вилкой на Гермиону. — Это же бред какой-то.

— Разве? — Гермиона подняла брови. — Ты так уверен?

— Ну, с ним все понятно, — Рон ткнул вилкой в сторону Гарри.

Гарри поперхнулся:

— Подожди, это еще почему?

Даже не глядя на него, Рон продолжил:

— Но ты, Гермиона! В тот единственный раз, когда ты пообщалась с Малфоем больше пары минут, ты врезала ему по лицу.

— Ох уж эти славные школьные годы, — Гермиона мечтательно улыбнулась. — Обожаю это воспоминание.

— Вот и правильно. А теперь ты приходишь к нему домой!

Гермиона вздохнула:

— Каждый заслуживает второго шанса, Рональд.

— И даже двести седьмого шанса? Сколько раз этот маленький подонок оскорблял тебя, сдавал нас Амбридж и...

Гарри стащил у Рона кусок рыбы, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Подожди, так почему это со мной все понятно?

Бросив на него одинаково раздраженные взгляды, Рон и Гермиона тут же вернулись к спору.

— В детстве Малфой был полным мудаком, — заявила Гермиона.

— Именно!

— В детстве! И ты временами вел себя грубо и жестоко, Рон. Ты сразу выходил из себя и не умел просить помощи, Гарри. А я была всезнайкой и полной зубрилой. Незачем это отрицать, тем более с тех пор мы все повзрослели. Хотя ты, Гарри, все еще отказываешься от помощи до последнего.

— Ну спасибо, Гермиона.

Гермиона невозмутимо вернулась к своей еде:

— Нет смысла тянуть книззла за хвост.

— По-моему, сейчас ты ему хвост чуть не вырвала.

Рон фыркнул:

— Причем подчистую.

— Как весело быть взрослыми, — вздохнула Гермиона. — В общем, Гарри, у меня появилась пара мыслей о проблеме с полтергейстами. Я пришлю Драко сову.

— Драко! — с отвращением выплюнул Рон.

— Спасибо, Гермиона, — Гарри широко улыбнулся. — Ты просто сокровище.

Около девяти в «Лионе» отключили Радио 2 и, ублюдки такие, устроили вечер открытого микрофона. Электрогитара первого джентльмена визжала так громко, что у Гарри задрожали очки, и все трое решили, что пора сматываться. Уже скоро они шли обратно к площади Гриммо, толкаясь на узкой мостовой локтями.

— А ты выглядишь счастливее, Гарри, — заметила по пути Гермиона.

— Да?

— Да, приятель, — Рон хлопнул его по плечу. — Хотя я все еще готов надраться, если тебе это нужно.

Гарри непроизвольно ощутил, как в груди поднимается волна тепла.

— Придурок, — растроганно произнес он.

— Три стакана пива, и он всех обожает, — Рон довольно взглянул на Гермиону. — Вечная история Гарри Поттера.

Гермиона засмеялась:

— А представляешь, если бы это и правда была история Гарри Поттера?

— Можем походить по магическим пабам, — предложил Гарри.

— Да, это сразу все изменит, — согласился Рон. — Мгновенно. Только магический паб нам и нужен.

Гермиона усмехнулась:

— Рон очень расстроится. Он обожает магловские пабы.

— В них такие странные игры, — с восторгом протянул Рон. — На мишенях для дартс даже нет чар, которые отталкивают дротики от стен! Поразительно.

— И этому человеку я дарю любовь и внимание, — Гермиона со вздохом взяла Рона за руку.

— Ай, ты меня за это и обожаешь, — фыркнул Рон.

— Обожаю, — призналась Гермиона.

Гарри тоже обожал их обоих. Ему нравились они, нравилась холодная ночь и обшарпанная площадь Гриммо. Нравились три стакана пива и ужасный паб. Нравилось, что не приходится весь день сидеть в Министерстве, нравилось, как он утром заставил двигаться мраморную змею. Впервые за долгое время Гарри с нетерпением ждал завтрашнего дня.

***

Утром Гарри проснулся с куда меньшей любовью к миру и особенно к выпитому пиву. После кофе и завтрака он почти ощутил себя человеком, но необходимый перед визитом в Уилтшир поход в Министерство все равно казался пыткой.

В аврорате всегда стоял запах пергамента, паленых волос и нервного пота, чем только его не пробовали скрыть. Сейчас на всех столах расставили миски с сухими цветочными лепесткам, но они только добавили воздуху слабый сладкий аромат.

— Поттер, — Мораг даже не подняла взгляда от бумаг, — спасибо, что прислал результаты проверки. Наконец я могу показаться в офисе.

— Извини, — сказал Гарри, — в поместье больше комнат, чем...

— Чем прутьев на метле? Чем перьев у феникса? Знаю, — Мораг перелистнула страницу отчета. — Я по-прежнему думаю, что все это дело — пустая трата времени.

— Ну да. Приказ, что поделаешь.

Мораг наконец на него взглянула, подняв бровь.

— Ну конечно.

— Тогда я пошел, — Гарри потребовалось приложить все усилия, чтобы не начать переминаться с ноги на ногу.

— Ага, — Мораг махнула рукой, — жди моего Патронуса. Пришлю со дня на день.

В желудке Гарри что-то неприятно сжалось.

— Да, конечно.

За те пару недель, что Гарри занимался делом Драко, внушительный фасад поместья слегка изменился. Эркерные окна и изящные скульптуры смотрелись величаво, и даже разросшиеся живые изгороди больше не мозолили глаза, а казались симпатичными. Только Драко, когда Гарри встретил его в вестибюле, выглядел совсем измученным.

— Еще одна веселая ночь с полтергейстом, — вздохнул он. — Еще неделя в таком духе, и я умру от недосыпа. Укрась мой гроб драгоценными камнями и отнеси в склеп.

— Каждую ночь, серьезно? — Гарри поправил спортивную сумку. У Драко был такой вид, словно кто-то обмакнул пальцы в серо-фиолетовую краску и провел ими у него под глазами. У Гарри возникло странное желание коснуться его лица, поднять подбородок и рассмотреть темные круги ближе. Он убрал руки в карманы.

Драко потер лоб, а когда убрал ладони, кожа в том месте чуть порозовела.

— Регулярно, часов с трех до четырех.

— Думаю, мне стоит остаться на ночь, — предложил Гарри, сам от себя этого не ожидая.

Драко широко распахнул глаза.

— На ночь?

— Ну, полтергейсты же теперь появляются постоянно? Хочу посмотреть, может, что-нибудь эти нападения вызывает. — Вот и нашлось разумное объяснение. Гарри тут же за него ухватился. — Должна же у них быть какая-то общая черта?

— Конечно, — слабым голосом сказал Драко.

— Да и места у тебя полно. Здесь штук семьсот спален.

— Тридцать, кажется.

— Ого, — протянул Гарри. — Ну хоть одна из них ведь пригодна для сна? Кроме твоей.

— Кроме... моей. Да.

— Так что скажешь?

— Я поговорю с Кут, — с нечитаемым лицом ответил Драко, затем резко развернулся и зашагал прочь, оставив Гарри в коридоре одного.

— А хорошо все прошло, — сообщил Гарри портрету женщины в огромном напудренном парике.

— Потрясающе! Шампанского? — хихикнув, женщина протянула ему свой бокал.

— Я не уверен, что... это физически возможно, — выдавил Гарри.

— Тебе же хуже, дорогуша! — женщина тут же отвела руку с бокалом и осушила его одним глотком.

Минут пять Гарри подождал, не вернется ли Драко, затем сдался и стал бродить по первому этажу. Наконец вышел в Главный зал, где недавно пытался оживить виверн на резной лепнине, покрывавшей всю стену. Положив сумку на стул, Гарри призвал лестницу и принялся за работу.

— Вот ты где! — Драко появился в дверях, когда Гарри уже закончил с верхним рядом виверн, большим гербом Малфоев и дубовыми панелями по центру.

— Это ты оставил меня в коридоре. — Гарри вытер ладонь о щеку. Он даже не сомневался, что лицо у него все в грязи. Эта лепнина явно видала и лучшие времена — веке так в шестнадцатом.

— Нам с Кут надо было придумать, где тебя разместить, — чопорно заявил Драко. Стоя в центре шахматного плиточного пола, он смотрел на Гарри так, словно тот был еще одним элементом интерьера, который нуждался в починке. — Теперь все улажено.

— Так мне можно остаться? — Гарри отвернулся к стене, чтобы не видеть, как Драко его разглядывает.

— Да. Что ты сделал с тем леопардом?

У несчастного леопарда отсутствовали оба уха, нога и часть хвоста.

— Он и до моего прихода был таким, — ответил Гарри. Даже не оборачиваясь, он знал, что Драко нахмурился. Еще он знал, что в этого леопарда, судя по прежним отметинам, кто-то бросался проклятиями. Поместье Малфоев пострадало далеко не только от возраста и гнили.

— Раньше у нас здесь был бальный зал, — протянул Драко. Его шаги гулко отдавались в просторных сводах.

Гарри украдкой улыбнулся.

— Приглашаешь меня потанцевать?

— Видел я, как ты танцуешь, Поттер. Мне мои ноги еще дороги.

— Эти рисунки просто отвратительны, — Гарри перевел взгляд на изображение кривого и косого тритона.

— Это называется гротеск.

— Да, они такие грозные.

— Нет, это стиль такой, Поттер, — Драко тяжело вздохнул, и Гарри еле удержался от смеха. — Займись уже чертовой трансфигурацией. Я начну с камина.

Гарри чуть спустился по лестнице и застыл под ажурным сводом, краем уха слушая лекцию Драко о гротеске. После общения с Гермионой, ходячей евангельской энциклопедией, Гарри и так отлично знал, что такое гротеск, но Драко он об этом говорить не стал. Ему нравилось, как тот на каждой раздраженной реплике резко выплевывал согласные.

— У меня вопрос, — вмешался Гарри, когда Драко на миг перестал в красках описывать горгулий. — У Блэков на гербе изображена змея. А у Малфоев, выходит, виверны. — Гарри вытер пыль с носа кентавра-инвалида. — А у меня что на гербе? У Поттеров, в смысле?

— Феникс, — тут же заявил Драко.

Гарри не ожидал, что Драко так быстро ответит. Скорее думал, что придется идти в библиотеку или звать Кут.

— А не...

— Нет, не лев. Мерлин избави нас от такого, Поттер. Сплошное клише.

Весь день Гарри и Драко почти не выходили из Главного зала. Казалось, стоит исправить что-то одно, как сразу появлялась еще работа: после камина пришлось чинить дымоход, после лепнины на стене — гипсовый потолок, после стульев — треснувшие плиты на полу.

Кут принесла сэндвичи с чаем, потом сразу нашлись еще дела: завязалась короткая схватка с плющом, у которого лоза пролезла через разбитое окно и попыталась их задушить, а затем под листьями нашлись какие-то волшебные яйца.

Когда за окнами загорелся оранжево-фиолетовый закат, в дверь зала громко постучала Кут.

— Ужин подан, — сообщила она. — Кут накрыла прекрасный стол.

— Мы можем поесть и на кухне, Кут, — заметил Драко. — Не нужно беспо... — он осекся под ее угрожающим взглядом, судорожно сглотнув.

— Мастер Драко, — процедила Кут, уперев руки в бока. — Как нужно себя вести, когда приходят гости?

Драко вдруг стал походить на себя лет в одиннадцать.

— Гостеприимно?

Кут громко фыркнула:

— Вы с мастером Гарри отужинаете в Зале зельеваров. На парадные мантии Кут даже не надеется.

Гарри пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не расхохотаться. Не хватало еще, чтобы Кут решила, будто он над ней издевается.

Зал зельеваров украшали панели из темного дерева и большой мраморный камин. Похоже, назывался так зал из-за штук пятидесяти портретов волшебников и ведьм на стенах — почти все они были изображены с котлами. Пару лиц Гарри узнал по карточкам из шоколадных лягушек. Длинный стол оказался накрыт на двоих и, несмотря на торжественный вид, мало походил на праздничные столы в доме Дурслей.

— Она выбрала парадный вариант, — со вздохом произнес Драко. — Похоже, она просто в ярости.

В центре стола стояли четыре накрытых крышками блюда — видимо, их ужин. Перед каждым стулом лежал набор посуды со столовыми приборами, но у каждой вилки было всего по два зубчика, а ножи оказались перевернуты. Осторожно усевшись, Гарри положил себе на колени салфетку.

— Зачем ты так сделал? — Драко уставился на него с другого конца стола. — Салфетку перекидывают через левую руку, Поттер, это же все знают.

— Маглы кладут салфетки на колени, — объяснил Гарри, переложив салфетку.

— Зачем они так делают? Чем они тогда протирают ножи? — покачав головой, Драко поднял крышку с одного блюда и принялся накладывать себе еду. — Бред какой-то.

— Протирают ножи? — Гарри набрал к себе в тарелку морковку, стейк и кусок пирога с почками.

Драко отлевитировал в сторону Гарри вино.

— Мерлин нам помоги. Хорошо, что я успел вмешаться, пока ты не познакомился с моей мамой.

— Я уже знаком с твоей мамой, — возразил Гарри.

— Вино ставят справа, Поттер, — Драко замахал руками. — Да, но она же не видела, как ты кладешь салфетки в причудливые места.

— Могу показать тебе еще одно причудливое место, куда ты можешь засунуть свою салфетку, — проворчал Гарри, подцепив вилкой морковку. Она проскользнула между зубчиками.

— Маглы что, не научили тебя пользоваться вилкой?

— Маглы скорее научили меня накрывать на стол и выходить из комнаты, — кое-как справившись с вилкой, Гарри наконец донес морковку до рта.

— И ты по-прежнему ешь, как бешеный крап, — вздохнул Драко.

— По-прежнему?

— Не мог же я не заметить.

Наверное, сейчас для таких мыслей было не лучшее время, но Гарри отметил, что слизеринский и гриффиндорский столы разделяли еще рейвенкловский и хаффлпаффский. И вспомнил, как сам все время вытягивал шею, чтобы разглядеть Драко.

— Гермиона что-нибудь говорила о полтергейстах? — голос Драко прозвучал совсем беззаботно, но он украдкой покосился на Гарри, сделав глоток вина.

— У нее появилась пара теорий, но они ни к чему не привели, — ответил Гарри. — Она все еще раздумывает. Вчера в пабе мы это как раз обсуждали, она говорила, что пришлет тебе сову.

— Вы обсуждали работу в свой священный вечер в пабе?

Гарри уже забыл, что рассказал об этом Драко.

— Вчера был не четверг, так что священным вечер не назовешь.

— Должно быть, это дело ты ненавидишь меньше того, которое отказываешься обсуждать, — Драко аккуратно откусил кусок пирога.

— Мне нравится это дело, потому что здесь никого не пытают. — Гарри отпил вино. Вообще он хотел сказать другое.

— Ты пытаешь меня, — протянул Драко, хотя в его глазах светилось веселье.

После еды он заколдовал все тарелки, заставив собраться в стопку и вылететь из зала в коридор.

Гарри склонил голову набок:

— У тебя сейчас другая палочка?

Драко поглядел на свою палочку. Она была явно длиннее и темнее той палочки из боярышника, которой Гарри когда-то победил Волдеморта.

— Да, — рассеянно протянул он.

— Но я... ты ведь вернул себе прежнюю. Она не работает? Может, тебе нужно меня обезоружить?

Драко покачал головой.

— Дело не в этом. Ты прав, работает она не очень, но это и не важно. У нас раньше была семейная палочка... до всех событий. По правилам наследования нашей семьи наследник должен владеть Палочкой лорда поместья— вроде так ее называют, — чтобы управлять им. Так что я купил себе новую, — Драко взмахнул палочкой над пустым столом, и скатерть сложилась сама по себе.

Встав из-за стола, Гарри задумчиво прошел мимо стены, всматриваясь в темные картины. И остановился у портрета морщинистого старика с яркими глазами. На раме под его портретом стояла надпись: «ФЛИМОНТ ПОТТЕР».

— Непослушные волосы, мой мальчик? — старик весело рассмеялся, и на его щеках появились ямочки. — Попробуй снадобье «Простоблеск». Знаешь, это мое самое полезное изобретение.

— Поттер? На что ты смотришь?

Даже не оборачиваясь, Гарри почувствовал, как Драко подошел к нему со спины.

— О, — выдохнул он. Затем понизил голос: — Этот портрет я не помню.

— Он Поттер, — произнес Гарри.

Флимонт Поттер довольно кивнул:

— Так точно! Флимонт Поттер к вашим услугам. С именем мне не повезло. Тут не поспоришь. Предсмертное желание моей бабушки! Род Флимонтов выродился.

— Он твой дедушка, — протянул Драко, — если не ошибаюсь.

— Мой... — Гарри дотронулся до рамы портрета. — Джеймс — твой сын? Он был твоим сыном?

Флимонт Поттер безучастно на него посмотрел.

— Джеймс?

— Гарри, портреты не... — Драко осторожно коснулся локтя Гарри. — Они совсем примитивно заколдованы. И мало знают о жизни того, кто на них изображен, если только этот волшебник не потратил уйму времени на рассказы о себе. Они копируют личность волшебника и его манеру держаться. Какие-то частые фразы, привычки. То, что вложил в них художник. Вот и все.

Гарри выдохнул, хотя прежде и не осознавал, что затаил дыхание. Обвел пальцем надпись «Флимонт Поттер».

— Я тоже Поттер, — сообщил он Флимонту.

— Чудесно, чудесно! — просиял Флимонт.

У Флимонта Поттера были добрые глаза и глубокие морщины на щеках при улыбке. Если верить надписи, он умер за год до того, как Гарри родился.

Драко все еще касался его локтя.

— Пошли, Поттер, — сказал он, — за соседним коридором бильярдная. Ты когда-нибудь играл в волшебный бильярд?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, все еще глядя на Флимонта. У них была одинаковая форма носа. — Только в магловский.

— На части шаров заклятие умножения, а еще часть взрывается. Тебе понравится.

— Почему волшебники всегда добавляют в игры жестокости? — пробормотал Гарри, выходя следом за Драко в коридор.

— Наверное, с Хогвартса пошло, — хмыкнул Драко. — Там мы все к такому привыкли.

После пары веселых партий в волшебный бильярд Драко отвел Гарри по незнакомой лестнице на второй этаж. Пройдя через маленькую дверцу, они очутились в узком коридоре с деревянными панелями и потертым полом.

— Я знаю, где мы, — пораженно сказал Гарри. Сделав три шага влево, он оказался у низкой дубовой двери, которую прежде никогда не открывал. На ней висела маленькая золотая табличка.

Драко покраснел.

— Меня переселили сюда из детской в восемь лет. Я тогда считал себя совсем взрослым.

Гарри вообразил, как маленький Драко важно и серьезно раздает указания об убранстве спальни. Даже представлять не хотелось, что этот маленький Драко подумал бы о маленьком Гарри в чулане под лестницей.

На чуть облупившейся по краям табличке был выгравирован свод правил:

_Условия посещения_  
_Покоев Драко Люциуса Малфоя_  
_I. Обязательно стучите_  
_II. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от подношения еды, если только она не на подносе_  
_III. Не уносите из этих покоев вещи без предварительного разрешения_  
_IV. Детям в возрасте до семи лет вход запрещен_  
_V. Дальнейшие правила устанавливает владелец покоев_

Гарри фыркнул:

— Как подробно.

— Мама разрешила мне выгравировать правила, — с тоской в голосе сказал Драко. — Посчитала это очаровательным.

— Чем тебе помешали дети младше семи лет?

— Младший брат Эрни Макмиллана сломал мою деревянную лошадку.

— Как по-снобски будет «придурок»?

— Невежа, наверное. — Уши Драко уже стали ярко-красными. Он прошел мимо двери, явно стараясь держаться как можно дальше от свидетельств своего красноречия в восемь лет. Свернув по коридору направо, оба остановились перед соседней дверью. — Кут выбрала для тебя эту спальню. — Драко нажал на дверную ручку.

— Как она называется? — В поместье у всего есть названия. У коридоров, у ниш и даже у некоторых окон. Это было даже мило, как будто ребенок придумал имена своим неодушевленным друзьям.

— Посмотри сам, — Драко толкнул дверь.

Прежде Гарри даже не осознавал, сколько в поместье дуба и мрамора, пока не вошел в комнату со стенной росписью. Каждый дюйм стен покрывали разноцветные фрески, заканчиваясь только у окон и решетчатых потолков. Изображали они каких-то диковинных магических существ с совершенно поразительной анатомией.

— Комната фресок? — предположил Гарри.

— Почти угадал, — Драко прислонился к дверному косяку. — Расписная комната.

— Мне особенно нравится единорог с плавниками у окна.

— Правда? А я думал, что тебе больше всего понравится гиппогриф с человеческими руками вместо когтей.

Гарри даже взглянуть не мог на эту часть фрески: тут же хотелось ее закрасить.

— Кут выбрала мне эту комнату, чтобы за что-то наказать?

— Она ближе всего к моей. — Скулы Драко чуть покраснели, и он торопливо добавил: — И чтобы тебя наказать. Она ведь знает, что ты пару раз не снял грязные ботинки.

— Я выдержу эту пытку лежа. Потому что буду спать, — Гарри украдкой покосился на гиппогрифа. — Если получится.

— Раз ты его не видишь, то и он не увидит тебя, — мудро заметил Драко. — Ладно, Кут должна была достать для тебя спальные принадлежности. Уборная дальше по коридору. Еще что-нибудь нужно?

Гарри посмотрел на застывшего в дверях спальни Драко. Он уставился в пол, словно не хотел здесь ни на чем задерживать взгляд. Если учесть, какие изображения украшали стены, Гарри его понимал.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Кажется, все хорошо.

— Даже будь что-то не так, вряд ли ты бы мне сообщил, — Драко криво усмехнулся.

— Вы с Гермионой что, совещаетесь у меня за спиной?

Драко лишь улыбнулся. На миг взглянул на Гарри, затем сразу отвернулся.

— Что ж, спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Гарри, но Драко уже ушел.

***

Из-за выпитого вина Гарри проснулся посреди ночи, так и не досмотрев приятный сон о большом зеленом поле. С минуту не мог решить, оставаться и дальше в тепле или же встать в туалет, но все-таки выбрал второе и вышел в коридор, дрожа под двумя свитерами. Везде была кромешная темнота, лишь луна в паре мест освещала панели на стенах. Кажется, туалет должен быть где-то справа. Гарри стал мелкими шагами к нему пробираться, на всякий случай держась рукой за стену. Пальцами он ощущал каждую вмятину на панелях, мелкие царапины на дереве, а в какой-то момент и ткань гобелена.

По пути Гарри слышал шепотки портретов, тихие скрипы и шорохи в доме. На миг он вдруг снова почувствовал себя ребенком, который прислушивался к затаившимся в темноте монстрам.

Добравшись до ванной, он кое-как нашарил лампу. Сходив в туалет, вымыл руки и поглядел на себя в треснувшем зеркале. Глаза за очками покраснели. Гарри выключил свет, и его тут же накрыла полная темнота, он не видел даже своих рук.

Черт побери.

Он кое-как открыл дверь и пошел обратно, все так же ощупывая стену. Обо что-то споткнулся, но так и не понял, обо что. Наконец дошел до гобелена, которого касался по пути сюда, и зашагал вперед.

Двери сменяли одна другую — каменные и деревянные. Сердце Гарри стучало все быстрее и быстрее. Еще один гобелен, дверь... поворот? Поворот, холодное окно и...

Гарри врезался в кого-то в темноте, ощутив кашемир и запах мыла.

— Ау! — выдохнула фигура. — Гарри?

Гарри обхватил Драко одной рукой за пояс, чтобы не упасть. Сам Драко вцепился Гарри в запястье, и оба они так близко друг к другу прижались, что мизинцем Гарри касался своей груди, а большим пальцем — ладони Драко.

— Что ты делаешь? — почти неслышно прошептал Драко.

— Шел из туалета, — шепнул в ответ Гарри, — и заблудился.

— А «Люмос» тебе на что?

— Забыл палочку в комнате, — смутился Гарри.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Драко. Ладонь у него была теплой, а пальцами он касался запястья Гарри в том месте, где бился пульс.

— Уже... — Гарри пришлось перевести дыхание. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он представил, как Драко подушечкой пальца ощущает каждый удар. В темноте удавалось различить только смутные темные очертания, и Гарри не знал, видит ли его Драко. — Уже появлялись полтергейсты?

— Еще нет. Пока только час ночи.

У Гарри закружилась голова. Драко он не видел, но чувствовал его дыхание и запах кожи. Они стояли вдвоем в темноте — совсем близко.

— Поттер, — прошептал Драко. И мягко провел пальцем по его запястью.

Забыв как дышать, Гарри вцепился Драко в свитер. Совсем тонкий — кажется, под ним надет еще один. Драко коснулся бедра Гарри, затем скользнул ладонью вверх и положил ее на пояс. Гарри уже не верилось, что совсем недавно ему было холодно. Теперь он весь горел, каждую клетку тела охватил жар. «Черт возьми», — неверяще подумал он. Драко убрал руку с его пояса.

— Люмос, — шепот Драко прозвучал низко и хрипло. В воздухе возник маленький красный шар — такой тусклый, что Гарри не мог разглядеть выражения лица Драко.

— СВЯЩЕННЫЙ ДОМ ПРОГНИЛ! — резко проревел чей-то голос, и Гарри с Драко тут же друг от друга отпрянули.

Сейчас явно было самое неподходящее время для смеха, но Гарри все же не смог удержаться. Конечно. Ну конечно.

Пусть у него и не было палочки, он все же изо всех сил постарался не дать полтергейсту разрушить коридор. К счастью, мебели здесь не нашлось, так что разрывать ему оказалось нечего. Да и той пары заклинаний, которые удавались Гарри беспалочково, как раз хватило, чтобы полтергейст не прибил его подсвечником, старинными часами и огромной тряпкой. Остальные атаки отбил Драко.

Когда полтергейст наконец исчез, оставив после себя клубы пыли, Гарри замер. Медленно осознал, что снова стоит в темном коридоре с Драко Малфоем, который держит его за руку.

— Э-э, — протянул Гарри.

Драко ошарашенно на него поглядел.

— Спокойной ночи, — бросил он, тут же исчезнув у себя в спальне и забрав с собой светящийся красный шар.

Оказавшись один в темноте, Гарри ощутил себя так, словно только что увидел невероятно реалистичный сон. Кое-как он вернулся в Расписную комнату и тут же рухнул в кровать.

Ладно. Ладно уж. Надо собраться с мыслями. Гарри и раньше целовал мужчин, но никогда не... позволял нежно держать себя за запястье человеку, с которым раньше усиленно враждовал. Никогда не стоял в темноте чуть ли не в обнимку с тем, кто прежде был его заклятым врагом, а теперь стал... кем-то другим. Даже думать о нынешнем Драко было непривычно и на удивление захватывающе. Ведь в школе Драко его раздражал, приводил в бешенство, как-то странно притягивал... о, черт. Гарри плавно зарылся лицом в подушку. Черт побери.

— Какой же я идиот, — сообщил Гарри подушке. И крепко зажмурился, словно этим мог стереть все те моменты, когда он выставил себя идиотом. Неосознанно. Потому что полный идиот.

Стены были не настолько тонкими, чтобы Гарри мог слышать, что происходило в спальне Драко, но он все равно прислушивался. И еще очень долго не мог заснуть.

***

Проснулся Гарри с дурным предчувствием и по-прежнему в компании кошмарных существ со стен. Задумавшись о побеге, выглянул в окно. Увы, оно выходило на Каменный двор.

— Ну еще бы, — пробормотал Гарри. — Еще бы. Ладно.

Он торопливо оделся и вышел из комнаты, пока не растерял решимость общаться с людьми.

— Мастер Гарри, внизу подан завтрак, — сообщила встретившаяся в коридоре Кут. В руках она с трудом удерживала где-то с десяток мраморных голов.

— Тебе помочь? — Гарри попробовал забрать у нее часть отрубленных голов, но она проворно отступила в сторону.

— Нет, спасибо, мастер Гарри. Вам нужен завтрак. Вы слишком худы! — заохала Кут. — Спуститесь по лестнице на первый этаж. Вы не заблудитесь.

На деле Гарри чуть не заблудился, но в конце концов просто пошел на запах тостов, вскоре очутившись в маленькой комнате после Зеленого коридора.

Драко стоял у окна в свете утреннего солнца. Гарри захотелось провести ладонью по его ровной спине. Захотелось наклониться к теплой шее и вдохнуть свежий запах кожи и мыла. Какой же он идиот.

— Доброе утро, — произнес Гарри.

Драко обернулся. Темные круги у него под глазами стали еще глубже, но взглянул на Гарри он так же цепко, как и обычно.

— Кут приготовила завтрак, — объявил Драко.

— Она мне сказала, — Гарри уселся за круглый стол.

— Наверное, тебе нужно отправиться в Министерство, — Драко сел напротив и начал чинно мазать тост джемом, даже не поднимая головы. — Мне нужно встретиться с поверенным, а потом я начну работать в оранжерее. Когда вернешься, можешь помочь.

У Драко совсем не получалось притворяться, что все нормально, но Гарри решил ему подыграть:

— Хорошо. Думаю, вернусь я через час или два — смотря что нужно будет Мораг.

— Ладно, — Драко посмотрел на тост, поднес его ко рту и снова отложил. — Мы с Панси и Грегом сегодня вечером собираемся в деревенский паб. Можешь тоже прийти, если хочешь.

Гарри пораженно уставился на Драко. На его светлые волосы, падавшие на глаза, на напряженное лицо и вздернутый нос.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел?

— Ты ведь и так здесь ошиваешься, — заметил Драко, — не вижу смысла не оказать такую любезность.

— Ну ладно, если уж ты так хочешь меня видеть, — Гарри едва удержался от улыбки.

— Да пошел ты, Поттер. — Дернув уголком рта, Драко принялся есть тост.

Гарри решил, что он само дружелюбие.

***

Аппарировав в Министерство, Гарри даже не стал заходить в отдел магического правопорядка, а поднялся на лифте сразу же на четвертый уровень, в отдел регулирования и контроля магических популяций.

У Гермионы был огромный личный кабинет — побывав здесь впервые, Гарри даже на миг ощутил себя неудачником. Сейчас же он только порадовался отсутствию лишних ушей и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

— Гарри? — Гермиона подняла взгляд от пергамента, и ее рука с пером замерла в воздухе. — У тебя все хорошо?

— Дело в Малфое, — сказал Гарри. — В Драко.

Гермиона внимательно на него посмотрела, явно прочитав все по его лицу как по учебнику, и улыбнулась.

— Я думала, кризис из-за твоей ориентации мы прошли уже пару лет назад. Что, опять?

— Думаю, нынешний кризис из-за конкретного человека, — Гарри плюхнулся на стул перед столом Гермионы. — Хотя нет, это... не кризис. Я просто... не знал.

— Ты плохо воспринимаешь эмоции, Гарри, — мягко произнесла Гермиона. — В этом не ты виноват, все из-за...

— Травмы, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Именно, — Гермиона отложила в сторону перо. — Я уже давно этого ждала.

Чаще всего Гарри относился к Гермионе очень хорошо. И был очень рад, что они вместе победили тролля и не могли не стать после этого друзьями. Но все-таки Гермиона — ужасная всезнайка.

— Тебе не надоедает, что ты всегда права?

— Никогда! Обожаю быть всегда правой, это мой дар. И мое проклятие: все-таки некоторых олухов вразумить невозможно, — мрачно поглядев на закрытую дверь, Гермиона вновь повернулась к Гарри. — А ты и правда стал выглядеть счастливее, Гарри. И ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз в разговорах о поместье произнес «мы»?

— Нет.

— Много, — Гермиона с улыбкой положила на ладонь подбородок. — Так с чего это ты вдруг? Что-нибудь случилось?

Гарри слегка призадумался:

— Вроде нет? Или отчасти. Скорее нет.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы скорее да?

На миг Гарри представил, как Драко разделся у себя в спальне после их встречи в коридоре. Дальше еще секунд двадцать пришлось думать о квиддиче, чтобы хоть как-то взять себя в руки.

— Да. Да, очень. Еще я вечером иду в паб с толпой слизеринцев.

— Ты не шутишь? — выдохнула Гермиона.

— Ты же меня знаешь. Полный вперед! — Гарри вяло вскинул руку. Он совсем не нервничал. Ни капельки.

— Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, — хмыкнула Гермиона. — Хотя ты все еще жив, так что, думаю, это все же плюс.

— Но ты могла бы найти и минусы, — заметил Гарри.

Гермиона тепло улыбнулась.

— Рискну предположить, ты сразу пошел сюда, даже не заглянул в аврорат?

— «Гермиона Грейнджер всегда права, черт возьми» — вот как нам надо тебя называть, — Гарри нехотя встал. Только у него улучшилось настроение и появилось какое-то приятное предвкушение. Хоть бы Мораг все не испортила очередной порцией кошмарных колдоснимков и угроз.

— Закажу себе такие визитки, — хмыкнула Гермиона.

— Отлично, — бросил Гарри и медленно поплелся в аврорат.

***

Драко всегда гордился своим умением выкидывать из головы все лишнее. Иначе бы он просто не пережил шестой курс в Хогвартсе. Сидя тогда на уроках, он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что может умереть или подвести свою семью, как и о том, что ему приказали сделать. Весь следующий год Драко провел в попытках не думать о новых обитателях поместья и не задаваться вопросом, что творили Кэрроу за закрытыми дверями, мог ли Фенрир Грейбек пробраться к нему в спальню и как в его доме разместились Темный лорд с гигантской змеей.

Но увы, это умение помогало не всегда. У Драко никогда не получалось выкинуть из головы Гарри Поттера. А теперь он пригласил его выпить со своими друзьями — просто блестящая идея.

Вдвоем они шли по вымощеным булыжниками улочкам Фагглстоуна Сент-Питера. Поттер напряженно ссутулился, и Драко убрал руки в карманы, чтобы удержаться и не начать мягко гладить его по спине.

— Все пройдет отлично, — заверил его Драко.

— На последней встрече с ними я, э-э... — Если Поттер и дальше будет так хмуриться, у него на лбу появятся морщины. Впрочем, зная везение Драко, от этого он станет только привлекательнее.

— Так они на последней встрече с тобой тоже «э-э», — Драко первым открыл дверь в паб мистера Коулза и пропустил Поттера вперед.

Панси и Грег сидели за покосившимся столиком у камина и при виде Поттера даже умудрились не свалиться от удивления со стульев. Разве что Панси покосилась на Драко и одними губами прошептала «что за хрень?», когда Поттер сел напротив.

— Драко не предупредил вас, что позвал меня, — догадался Поттер, настороженно на них глядя.

— Нет, — выдавил Грег. — Даже не намекнул.

— Ну, — смело продолжил Поттер, — привет. Рад вас видеть.

— Да неужели? — Панси подняла бровь, строго посмотрев на Драко. — Пойду возьму нам напитки. Как насчет шотов?

— Давай, — кивнул Драко. Пожалуй, придется либо напиться, либо выкинуть своих лучших друзей в окно паба. Надо было их предупредить, но сообщать такое на бумаге... да и не было никакой гарантии, что Поттер и правда придет.

Панси вернулась просто молниеносно — вместе с мистером Коулзом, который помогал ей нести стопки с прозрачной жидкостью.

— Решили выбрать водку, — заявила Панси, проскользнув на свое место рядом с Грегом.

— Как много молодежи, — с радостью сказал мистер Коулз. — Так здорово видеть в этом месте столько молодых лиц. Напоминает мне о старых добрых временах.

Мерлин, помоги. Драко теперь вынужден будет приводить сюда всех, кого только знает, и есть едва теплую картошку. Всю жизнь. Без надежды на спасение.

Все выбрали закуски, и мистер Коулз поспешил уйти, по-прежнему лучась счастьем.

— Так вот, Поттер, — начала Панси, залпом опрокинув первую стопку, — я тут слышала, ты помогаешь восстанавливать поместье.

— Немного, — Поттер кивнул с таким видом, как будто вчера не отреставрировал в одиночку всю лепнину в Главном зале. — Ну, раз уж я все равно каждый день там бываю.

— А поместье стало лучше выглядеть, да, Грег? — Панси взглянула на Грега, который таращился на Поттера как на какое-нибудь диковинное животное в зоопарке. — Вот поэтому никогда нельзя допускать, чтобы твой дом реквизировали для армии.

— Для армии.. о, ясно, — Поттер тут же сдвинул брови.

— Панси так тебя испытывает, — пробормотал Драко, — и на самом деле ничего такого не имеет в виду.

— Может, самую малость, — встряла Панси. — Ты будешь это пить? — Грег пожал плечами, и Панси осушила и его стопку. — Конечно, сам дом вовсе не виноват, что понадобился для военных нужд.

— Для военных нужд, — безжизненно отозвался Поттер.

— Выбора у него особо не было, — беззаботно продолжила Панси, — и он за это точно поплатился.

— Кажется, ты говоришь не о доме, — голос Поттера звучал суше самого превосходного шампанского.

— Так ты все-таки приучил его к горшку, Драко, — Панси улыбнулась.

— Я тебя прокляну, — пригрозил Драко, — прямо на месте, при маглах. Штраф меня не смутит.

— Еду принесли, — сказал Грег с отчаянием и так спешно взял у мистера Коулза свою тарелку, будто неделю не ел.

— Наслаждайтесь, наслаждайтесь! — воскликнул мистер Коулз, раздавая завернутые в тканевые салфетки приборы. — Мы будем открыты, пока вы не уйдете!

Мистер Коулз отошел, а Драко осознал, что все еще хуже. Ему придется здесь есть несколько раз в неделю. Он обречен.

Поттер положил салфетку себе на локоть, и Панси одобрительно кивнула.

— Смотрю, кое-кто обучен этикету.

— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Я теперь почти один из вас. По крайней мере, по линии моего отца. — Фыркнув, он отодвинул стул и направился в сторону уборной.

— О... Ого! — Панси поднесла руку ко рту. — В смысле, я знала, что его отец чистокровный, но Поттеры были такими...

— Представь себе, — Драко пожал плечами. — Оказывается, Поттеры из нашей родословной — его предки и есть.

— Хер Салазара. И насколько все плохо?

— Насколько что плохо?

— Насколько вы близки. Ты ведь проверил? В «Знатность: Генеалогия»? Надо же убедиться, что ты не трахнешь своего кузена. Есть у тебя такая склонность. Ты обжимался с Тео Ноттом, а он твой кузен. Четвероюродный. Четвероюродный кузен во втором колене.

— Я тоже твой четвероюродный кузен, а со мной ты никогда не обжимался, — заметил Грег. Потом, кажется, до него дошло, что он сейчас сказал. — И это отлично! Спасибо, что не делал этого, Драко.

— Нет проблем, Грег, — слабо ответил Драко.

— Ну так что? — Панси наклонилась вперед, бросив быстрый взгляд на дверь в уборную. — Давай, пока он не вернулся!

— Он мой кузен.

— Нет! — ахнула Панси.

— Троюродный, во втором колене.

— О, так лучше, — Панси явно расслабилась. — Тогда все в порядке. Для чистокровных это обычное дело, а не какой-нибудь дикий инцест. Да и о потомстве вы можете не беспокоиться.

— Ну спасибо, Панси. Теперь мне стало гораздо лучше.

— Честно говоря, я в шоке, что мы все так долго прожили, — протянула Панси. — И совсем без следов кровосмешения.

— Говори за себя, — буркнул Грег. — Вы же знаете, что у меня...

— Да, у тебя незначительное заболевание крови, — отмахнулся Драко. — А у моей матери альбинизм.

— Что? — хором выдохнули Грег и Панси.

— Вам никогда не казалось странным, что она не брюнетка, как все Блэки? Только не распространяйтесь об этом, а то мать запрет меня в подвале. Без шуток.

— О чем болтаете? — Поттер сел на свое место, откинув с глаз непослушную прядь волос.

— О квиддиче, — разом ответили Драко и Панси.

— Да, — подтвердил Грег, явно изо всех сил стараясь придать себе безразличный вид. Вышло хуже некуда. — О квиддиче.

Поттер чуть подвинулся, прижавшись бедром к Драко.

— Надо же, — он весело посмотрел на Драко, — о квиддиче, значит.

Грег, молодец такой, начал сбивчиво пересказывать последний матч «Холихедских гарпий». Поттер подхватил разговор и стал обсуждать стратегию охотников — так активно жестикулируя, что чуть не опрокинул напитки себе в еду.

— Попал, — одними губами произнесла Панси. — Ты попал.

Драко знал. Ох, еще как знал.


	5. Chapter 5

По ночному небу плыли густые облака, и полумесяц то появлялся, то пропадал из виду. Паб мистер Коулз уже закрыл, и узкую улочку освещал лишь одинокий фонарь на стене соседнего дома. Драко задумчиво поглядел на Грега, который упрямо настаивал на том, что трезв, хотя все его поведение говорило об обратном.

— Я прекрасно смогу аппарировать, — утверждал Грег, стуча массивным кулаком по ладони.

— Всего минут пятнадцать назад ты плакал из-за того, что обожаешь квиддичную стратегию Джинни Уизли, — заметил Драко. — Настоящими слезами!

— И что? Она потрясающий игрок! — Грег зашатался, и глаза у него снова увлажнились. — Мне теперь стыдно за свои прошлые поступки, она ведь так здорово летает! 

Драко подумал, что Грегу тогда должно быть стыдно за свои прошлые поступки потому, что она ведь тоже человек. Но Грега такие вопросы заботили мало — и это только к лучшему. Мог спокойно спать по ночам.

— Я его аппарирую, — Панси закатила глаза. Сильно пьяной она не выглядела, хотя выпила точно не меньше Грега и была раза в три его меньше. На Слизерине ее высокая устойчивость к алкоголю уже стала легендой — во многом Панси повезло с наследственностью, но кое-кто считал, что дело еще и в железной выдержке. — Ты там в порядке, Поттер?

Поттер гладил какой-то росший у тротуара мох. Да уж, железной выдержки у Поттера не было. Скорее выдержка у него из бумаги. Очень тонкой.

— Потрясающе! — промямлил он.

— Он еще ничего, — заявил Драко.

— Ну еще бы, — Панси весело подняла бровь.

Драко тут же зашептал, шагнув к ней ближе, чтобы Поттер ничего не услышал:

— Что, теперь ты его вдруг одобряешь? По-моему, до этого ты готова была пропустить его через мясорубку.

— О, я вовсе не уверена, что одобряю, — Панси даже не понизила голоса, — но это все просто умора.

— Я точно смогу аппарировать сам, даже не сомневайтесь, — снова заспорил Грег. И снова пошатнулся на ровном месте, хорошо хоть Панси поймала его за руку.

— Я ценю твою поддержку, — сухо сказал Драко, — так же, как и Грег.

— Вообще без проблем, — Грег закивал. — Готов в любой момент!

— А я... ой! — Поттер попытался встать и тут же закачался, вцепившись Драко в плечо. — Ох уж эта сила притяжения!

— И правда, — Панси восторженно улыбнулась Драко. Даже слегка дьявольски. Или уже не слегка. — И правда, Поттер. Смотрите, это же Избранный! Вот он, прямо здесь, не может встать.

— Ничего я уже не Избранный! — Поттер вскинулся, чуть не ткнув Панси пальцем в нос. — Война закончилась. Я не Избранный. Меня никто не выбирал. — Поттер резко отвел руку назад, умудрившись заехать Драко по лицу. — Ой, извини!

— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал Драко. И отстранился от Поттера, решив проверить, сможет ли он сам сохранить вертикальное положение.

Выражение лица Панси стало как у кошки, дорвавшейся до стаи пикси:

— А ты что скажешь, Драко? Выбрал бы Поттера?

— Я подожгу твой гардероб, — пригрозил Драко. — Не испытывай меня.

— Это будет даже хорошо, — пробасил Грег. — Панси, ты моя подруга и все такое, но шмотки у тебя и правда странные.

— Я ведь могу тебя и расщепить, — протянула Панси. И чуть дернула плечом, едва не спихнув Грега.

— Неа, — ответил он, — ты бы не стала. Ты же мой друг.

— Вы все друзья, — невнятно произнес Поттер. — И это просто чудесно. Я так этому рад!

Драко отвел от него взгляд, опасаясь, что иначе на его лице отразится что-нибудь ужасное, и Панси еще лет восемьдесят будет его дразнить.

— А ты ничего, Поттер, — объявил Грег, сдвинув тяжелые брови, словно без этого не мог сосредоточиться.

— Ты тоже ничего, Гойл. — Поттер заулыбался, заваливаясь вперед. — Мне нравятся твои мысли о квиддиче.

— Боже мой, — проворчала Панси. — Ладно, лучше я уведу отсюда Грега, пока эти два пьяницы не заключили клятву на крови о вечной дружбе или еще какую-нибудь глупость.

— Умно, — кивнул Драко.

Панси уверенно взяла Грега за руку. Он принялся махать на прощание, но Панси потянула его на себя, и оба с тихим хлопком исчезли. Драко обвел взглядом соседние здания, понадеявшись, что никто из маглов не смотрел в окна. Поттер снова куда-то подевался — ну прямо пьяный домашний кот.

— Так забавно понимать, что... — Поттер нашелся чуть левее: поглаживал обшарпанную стену паба. — Ну, что этот дом старше нас. Старше войны. Старше наших бабушек и дедушек.

— Старше всей Великобритании, — отозвался Драко. Он почти не сомневался, что раньше этот паб был постоялым двором, построенным где-нибудь в тринадцатом веке.

— Именно! Дом пережил все войны и все еще стоит. И будет стоять даже после нашей смерти. — В лунном свете кожа Поттера выглядела непривычно бледной. Он мягко улыбнулся, глядя на здание. — И там все так же будут подавать выпивку. Словно ничего не произошло, так как все забудут.

Будь Драко более пьян или менее принципиален, толкнул бы Поттера прямо к каменной стене и целовал, пока он не начал бы задыхаться.

— Пошли, меланхолик, — сказал Драко вместо этого, — впереди еще долгая дорога обратно.

Где-то между окраиной деревни и Фазаньей тропой Поттер взял руку Драко в свою — так легко и непринужденно, будто подхватил рюкзак перед выходом из дома. Сам он не сказал ни слова, а Драко тем более не собирался спрашивать, какого черта он творит.

Он постарался не слишком зацикливаться на том, как мозолистая ладонь Поттера прижималась к его собственной. Пальцы у них были почти одинаковой длины.

— Это ручей Болотняников. Впадает в реку Змеевика, — Драко в отчаянии указал на воду, ступив на узкий мостик. — А дальше Поле ласточек.

— Как-то не очень похоже на реку.

— Здесь еще нет, — согласился Драко, — но дальше ты сразу увидишь.

Поттер задумчиво хмыкнул. Если не считать треска веток под ногами и тихого шороха грызунов в темноте, вокруг стояла тишина. Они прошли под огромным дубом, и Поттер так сильно запрокинул голову, что Драко даже заволновался, не споткнется ли он.

— А это место как называется?

— Роща авгуров. — Драко потянул Поттера в сторону, не дав врезаться в куст.

— Мне нравится, что здесь у всего есть свое название, — заявил Поттер, широко размахивая их сомкнутыми руками. — Обычно имена дают тому, что тебе небезразлично.

Сердце Драко как-то странно сжалось.

Открыть старую и потертую дверь в сад оказалось непросто, но Поттер так и не отпустил его ладонь.

— Здесь растут буковые деревья, — произнес Драко, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. — И дальше еще каштаны.

— Мне нравится, что ты для всего знаешь названия. Деревьев, цветов, — Поттер повернул голову, и его залил лунный свет. — В детстве я часто спрашивал, что и как называется, но тетя с дядей только начинали кричать, чтобы я заткнулся. Обычно, если мы куда-то шли, я старался держаться поближе к другим семьям. Иногда они говорили названия цветов своим детям.

Драко понятия не имел, что ответить. Только крепче сжал руку Поттера.

— Весной у нас все тропинки в колокольчиках и желтых нарциссах. Всюду цветут яблони, живокость, львиный зев... Я тебе покажу.

Обернувшись, Поттер широко ему улыбнулся.

Будь Драко более пьян или менее принципиален, толкнул бы Поттера прямо под яблоню и заставил забыть собственное имя. Все сложнее было напоминать себе, что Поттер сильно пьян, а Драко... не для него. Не будь Поттер пьян, он не стал бы так смотреть на Драко, не отводя взгляда от его губ. Никогда бы не стал.

— Ты так быстро напиваешься, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко, шагнув вперед и запретив себе оглядываться. — Спаситель магического мира, а валишься с ног после пары стопок и стакана пива.

— Рон говорит, когда напьюсь, я весь на эмоциях.

— Я заметил, — Драко осторожно увел Поттера от колючих и очень коварных кустов ежевики. — Ты чуть не поклялся Грегори Гойлу в вечной дружбе.

— Я всего лишь сказал, что он ничего, — заспорил Поттер.

— Поттер, ты нас первый день знаешь? Это почти что предложение руки и сердца!

— Ты тоже ничего, Драко.

Не поперхнулся Драко только каким-то чудом.

— Теперь ты признаешься в симпатии всем подряд, распутник.

Поттер рассмеялся:

— Ты знал, что сейчас уже март?

— Представь себе, время не стоит на месте.

— Я здесь уже месяц.

— Целый месяц тебе не приходилось участвовать в других расследованиях и смотреть, как пытают людей.

Даже несмотря на опьянение, Поттер все равно недовольно на него взглянул.

— Это моя работа, — заявил он.

— Кошмарная работа, которую ты ненавидишь.

Поттер отнял ладонь. Драко не хотелось этого признавать, но он сразу же по ней заскучал.

— Для этого я был рожден.

— Для этого ты был рожден? Это еще что за хрень, тупица?

Обогнав его, Поттер пожал плечами, и Драко уставился на его затылок. Поттеру явно надо было надеть шарф.

— Я с одиннадцати лет сражаюсь с темной магией.

— И это как раз не то, чем тебе следовало заниматься.

— А кто бы тогда этим занялся?

— Э-э, — протянул Драко, со все возрастающим беспокойством глядя на затылок Поттера. — Взрослые? Настоящие авроры? Честно говоря, меня тревожит, что неполовозрелому мальчишке так часто доверяли спасать мир. По-моему, это совсем безответственно.

— А в тот раз, когда ты в шестнадцать лет пытался уничтожить мир и не доверил это взрослым, все было нормально? — Через каждые пару слов Поттер запинался, но вообще говорил он поразительно трезво. А потом споткнулся и плюхнулся на каменную скамейку.

— Я вовсе не пытался уничтожить... — Глубоко вздохнув, Драко нагнал Поттера и помог ему встать на ноги. — Я тогда был почти совершеннолетним. И полным идиотом. Это совсем разные случаи!

— Ну так перестань на меня давить из-за работы. — Поттер раздраженно скрестил руки на груди. На Драко он больше не смотрел, а щурился, несмотря на очки, и хмурился.

— Ясно же, что никто другой давить на тебя не станет, — пробормотал Драко.

Поттер медленно огляделся, всматриваясь вдаль.

— Да какого размера этот чертов сад? Такое чувство, будто мы здесь бродим неделями!

— Около десяти акров.

— В нем даже лес есть.

— Вроде того, — сказал Драко. — Сейчас мы в заповеднике.

— Надо же. — Поттер чуть дернул уголком рта. Драко довольно заметил, что он снова расслабился — наверное, из-за светлой лунной ночи и их разговоров. Странный все-таки Поттер.

— Знаешь, этому саду пятьсот лет, — заметил Драко, зная, что Поттеру это понравится. Говорить, что пара растений здесь съедят любого, кто подойдет слишком близко, он не стал. Это Поттеру не понравится.

— Надо же, — с улыбкой повторил Поттер.

Они направились дальше, продираясь через кусты ежевики и низкие ветви деревьев, а минут через десять оказались у двери в кухню.

И стали подниматься по лестнице Ла Фэй. По дороге Поттер гладил головы декоративных змей, и Драко постарался не слишком этому умиляться. На втором этаже из-за угла зеленого коридора выглянула Кут, окинув их подозрительным взглядом, но Драко отозвал ее прочь, одними губами прошептав «я сам со всем справлюсь». Шептать пришлось несколько раз, все медленнее и громче — только тогда Кут все поняла и, неохотно кивнув, скрылась из виду.

— Ночевать я опять буду в Расписной комнате?

Драко аккуратно помог Поттеру обогнуть доспехи.

— Раз уж мы тебе там постелили, думаю, да.

— У себя в комнате ты тоже постелил?

Драко отпустил его руку.

— Обычно так все делают?

— Помнишь прошлую ночь? Когда мы друг с другом столкнулись в темноте? Прямо здесь? — Поттер указал на ближайшую стену, хотя столкнулись они вовсе не у нее.

— Помню, как меня чуть не прибили тяжелой табуреткой. Кажется, у меня теперь травма головы.

Поттер засмеялся — легко и почти беззаботно. Наклонился к нему, и Драко тут же увернулся.

— Драко, можно... — Поттер коснулся его шеи, затем плеча. — Можно мне...

Драко торопливо отступил.

— Поттер, мы не в той стороне замка, твоя комната... ой!

Поттер все-таки врезался в какие-то давно забытые доспехи. Упав, умудрился обрушить еще и кольчугу.

— Черт! — проворчал он с пола.

Драко кое-как помог ему подняться.

— Иди спать. — Драко изо всех сил понадеялся, что голос у него звучит твердо, а не взволнованно. — Или я попрошу Кут тебе помочь. С пьяницами она не церемонится.

— Спать, — пристыженно согласился Поттер. — Извини.

Драко поспешно отвернулся, чтобы Поттер не видел, как он дрожит.

— Да все нормально, болван. Пойдем, тебя ждут ужасающие фрески.

***

Когда Гарри встретился с Гермионой на ланче, выглядела она совсем вымотанной. Волосы у нее так вздыбились, что облаком поднимались над головой.

— У меня есть всего полчаса, — сообщила Гермиона. — Ты не против просто перехватить сэндвич?

— Не против, — честно ответил Гарри. Иногда ему даже нравилось покупать сэндвичи и есть на ходу, хотя Гермиона такие порывы обычно не одобряла.

Они направились по улице Уайтхолл в сторону Чаринг-Кросс, стараясь не столкнуться с деловыми маглами в костюмах. Впрочем, Гермиона и сама выглядела как деловая магла в костюме. И даже шла быстрее многих других.

— Когда-нибудь я придушу Катберта Мокриджа, — объявила Гермиона, спешно пробираясь через толпу. — Такой сварливый старикашка!

— Похоже, он полный козел, — сам Гарри Катберта Мокриджа никогда не встречал, но раз уж Гермиона считала его невыносимым, Гарри готов был полностью с ней согласиться.

— Он ведет себя с гоблинами так, как будто они вот-вот на него набросятся, — пожаловалась Гермиона. — Это, конечно, очень помогает наладить отношения!

Гарри кивнул, стараясь не наступить на чью-то маленькую собачонку.

— Извини, Гарри. Нечего мне опять из-за этого выходить из себя. Через час у меня с ним еще одна встреча. — Гермиона замедлила шаг, внимательно посмотрев на Гарри. — Как прошел твой «полный вперед»? Вечер со слизеринцами?

Гарри поморщился.

— Я напился, мы ссорились в саду... черт вообще знает, из-за чего. А потом я попытался поцеловать Драко и упал.

Гермиона прыснула:

— В общем, применяешь свою обычную романтическую стратегию.

— Именно, — Гарри тоже не удержался от смеха. — Но я, знаешь ли, полон силы воли и этой... решимости. Как-нибудь справлюсь.

В закусочной в обеденное время было не протолкнуться, и Гарри стал позорно представлять, в каком восторге был бы Драко от оберток и упаковок. Взяв сэндвич с курицей и авокадо, он заплатил за багет Гермионы и выбрался обратно на улицу.

— Ладно, — сказала на обратном пути Гермиона, — моя рабочая теория о поместье вот в чем: на владельце должны лежать какие-то чары.

— Правда? — голос Гарри прозвучал неразборчиво из-за огромного куска сэндвича во рту.

— И эти чары явно не привязаны к месту, — продолжила Гермиона. — Раз полтергейсты появляются и в деревне, и в доме, то общий знаменатель — именно Драко.

— Думаешь, это какое-то проклятие?

— М-м, нет, если только оно не портит его здоровье, — Гермиона аккуратно развернула багет. — Хотя такое тоже возможно, наверное. Кажется, Драко не сильно любит делиться своими проблемами.

— Нет, — согласился Гарри, — но если ему будет больно, то от жалоб он удержаться не сможет. Подробных. Может, даже в стихах.

Гермиона весело на него покосилась.

— Полный вперед, да?

— Заткнись, — беззлобно произнес Гарри.

Они вернулись в Министерство, чуть намокнув под мелким дождем. По дороге Гермиона рассказала о гримуарах, которые взяла из библиотеки Драко, а Гарри все гадал, будет ли в Уилтшире дождь, когда он туда доберется. Ему нравилось поместье во время дождя.

***

На следующий день стало непривычно солнечно и даже почти тепло — в такие весенние дни все в Лондоне сразу начинали надеяться, что смогут устроить барбекю месяца за два до наступления лета. Аппарировать Гарри не хотелось, и в Министерство он решил добраться на метро. По дороге на станцию ему встретились три человека в шортах, хотя все остальные были еще в пальто.

— Глобальное потепление, — пробурчала Мораг, когда Гарри с ней поздоровался. — Вот это напасть.

Мораг терпеть не могла лето, солнце и летний стиль одежды. В те дни, когда она не могла надеть вечную кожаную куртку, Гарри приходилось заполнять целую кипу протоколов, потому что Мораг так и норовила проклясть подозреваемых.

— Как расследование?

Мораг со вздохом откинулась назад на стуле.

— Жду отчета из центра сети летучего пороха. А твое?

— Возможно, появилась зацепка, — ответил Гарри. — Скоро увидим.

Мораг положила подбородок на руку.

— И? На этом все?

— Э-э, — выдавил Гарри, — вроде да.

— Отлично. Тогда проваливай отсюда. — Мораг отвернулась к стене — настоящему произведению искусства из мерзких колдографий, чертежей и карт.

На миг Гарри уставился на ее спину, надеясь, что такая раздраженная она не из-за того, что скоро прижмет Фишлберна, а всего лишь потому, что термометр теперь показывал двузначное число. Затем повернулся и вышел в коридор. Встретившаяся там Рыжая Ассистентка бросила на Гарри подозрительный взгляд, который он стойко проигнорировал.

— Привет, приятель! — крикнул Рон, выглянув из своего кабинета. — Есть минутка?

— Конечно! — Гарри прошел к нему в кабинет, едва протиснувшись внутрь из-за груд наваленных бумаг.

— Я хотел сказать... — Рон расправил плечи, явно собираясь с духом, — что не хочу лишать тебя поддержки. Если ты хочешь... э-э, ходить по пабам с Малфоем, это твое дело. И если Гермиона хочет помогать с его маленькой призрачной проблемой, это ее право.

— Ух ты! — выдохнул Гарри. — Тяжело было это произнести?

— Ты даже не представляешь, — вздохнул Рон. — Но я все равно тебя... э-э, поддержу. И почти со всем этим смирился. Почти. Дайте мне еще неделю и пару стаканов пива, и я буду полностью за. Ну, уж точно не против. Наверное.

— «Со всем этим»? — с подозрением переспросил Гарри. — Что именно Гермиона тебе рассказала?

Рон почти жалостливо улыбнулся, покачав головой.

— Ей и не пришлось ничего говорить. Слушай, да с тобой... с одного взгляда все ясно.

Гарри уныло задумался, почему же, если с ним все ясно, он сам никогда толком не мог разобраться в своих чувствах.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Рад слышать, — с явным облегчением сказал Рон. — Еще увидимся?

— Обязательно, — кивнув, Гарри чуть ли не бегом выскочил в коридор.

***

Как только Гарри зашел в дом, Кут со всей вежливостью, но с заметным отвращением уставилась на его кроссовки.

— Ох уж эта мода, — вздохнула она, забирая их в чистку.

Драко Гарри обнаружил в Главном зале — он стоял на стремянке и колдовал над окнами. Мгновение полюбовавшись видом, Гарри откашлялся.

— У Гермионы есть теория, — произнес он, и Драко обернулся.

— Хорошо, выкладывай, — Драко стал спускаться вниз, с каждым шагом выглядя все более уставшим. — Этой ночью полтергейстов было двое. Двое!

— Гермиона считает, на тебе могут быть какие-то чары — как на наследнике. Или, э-э... Как там у вас называли того, кому принадлежит поместье? Просто владелец?

— Лорд поместья, — ответил Драко.

Гарри поморщился.

— Серьезно? До сих пор? У вас здесь что, средневековье?

— Он выказывает неуважение к лорду поместья, — проворчал чей-то портрет в белом парике. Кажется, Септимуса Малфоя. Какого-то из.

— Тебе просто нужно идти в ногу со временем, дорогуша, — проворковала ведьма с бокалом шампанского. Она влезла в огромный семейный портрет над камином и теперь сидела на бортике декоративного фонтана, с интересом за ними наблюдая.

Драко проигнорировал их обоих:

— Наверное, можно сказать «шатлен», но это скорее по-французски. Или еще кастелян, но замком поместье особо не назовешь.

— Здесь есть подземелья.

— Теперь мы их называем подвалами.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ну ладно. Какие-то чары на лорде поместья. Гермиона предложила нам проверить заклинания для наследия.

— Тогда нам надо в Архивный кабинет, вход в него через Малую библиотеку, — сообщил Драко, и они направились туда, минуя бесконечные проходы и галереи. Гарри не отставал, наконец почувствовав, что начал ориентироваться в лабиринте лестниц и дверей.

— Здесь огромный беспорядок, — предупредил Драко, открывая дверь в уже знакомую комнату.

Гарри оглядел библиотеку. Со всех сторон их окружали книжные шкафы и портреты, чуть поодаль находились окна. Дверей нигде видно не было — только та, через которую они зашли.

Драко подошел к книжному шкафу у декоративного камина.

— Не отставай, Поттер, — он весело взглянул на Гарри. — Давай, просунь палочку в ноздрю этого леопарда.

— Такого мне еще не говорили, — хмыкнул Гарри, последовав его совету.

Резной леопард тут же широко зевнул и потянулся. Книжный шкаф со зловещим скрипом отъехал в сторону, открывая большое помещение за библиотекой. Весь кабинет был плотно заставлен шкафами, а на деревянном полу лежали пустые коробки.

— Потрясающе! — пораженно выдохнул Гарри. Тайных ходов и скрытых комнат он не видел со времен учебы в Хогвартсе — а ведь мог бы и догадаться, что у Малфоев их должно быть немало. Даже то, что эту тайную комнату заполняли одни лишь скучные документы, не умерило его восторга.

— Когда-нибудь я приведу здесь все в порядок. К счастью, до этого кабинета никому не было дела, так что Пожиратели смерти сюда не заглядывали.

Драко открыл первый ящик, и Гарри заметил, что он оказался куда длиннее, чем весь кабинет от стены до стены.

— Здесь на всем заклинание Незримого расширения, — объяснил Драко. — Без него никак. Первые записи здесь датируются... Так, письма с четырнадцатого века, счета домохозяйства — с одиннадцатого, а еще есть рукописи, карты, несколько документов, подписанных Ровеной Рейвенкло...

— А не Слизерином?

— Какой ты предсказуемый, Поттер, — Драко усмехнулся уголком рта. — Но если честно, его документы мы тоже пытались раздобыть. Потомков Слизерина его артефакты всегда интересовали больше, чем представителей других факультетов.

— Так бы и сказал, — фыркнул Гарри, легонько толкнув Драко в плечо.

Вернувшись в библиотеку, они разложили на полу тома в кожаных переплетах и истлевший пергамент, исписанный крохотными кривыми буквами. Драко показал пару заклинаний для перевода — они как раз пригодились для текстов на древнеанглийском.

— Чары наверняка сильные, — Гарри вспомнил проверку на темную магию, когда серебристое сияние окутало всего Драко словно снежная пыль. — Возможно, темная магия.

Драко бросил на Гарри ледяной взгляд.

— Не все в моей семье увлекались темной магией, Поттер.

— Я знаю, — ответил Гарри. Ему захотелось положить руку Драко на спину или, может, на плечо и мягко погладить — но он не знал, можно ли. Драко выглядел очень недовольным. — Знаю.

— И даже те, кто увлекались... — Драко сложил бумаги в стопку и убрал обратно в ящик. — Это о них еще ничего не говорит.

— Я знаю.

— Они все равно обычные люди. Может, они совершили пару ошибок — или много ошибок. Или... просто адски заблуждались. — Драко с грохотом поставил ящик на место. — Думаешь, на этом построен наш дом? На темной магии и огромных амбициях? Так ты воспринимаешь мою семью?

Гарри всегда считал Люциуса Малфоя полнейшим ублюдком, но он и не знал, каково расти с родителями. И в глубине души Гарри понимал, что каким бы ублюдком Люциус ни был, своего сына он любил.

— Нет, не так, — Гарри примирительно поднял руки вверх, словно успокаивая испуганного фестрала.

— Что-то не похоже. — Достав еще один ящик, Драко вывалил на пол его содержимое. И тут же нахмурился — наверное, от такого небрежного обращения с древними бумагами. Драко так странно относился к старинным вещам. Он ничуть не возмущался, когда Гарри сломал стул и отколол от крыши кусок плитки, но при этом густой слой пыли на записях четырехсотлетней давности заслужил его неодобрительный взгляд.

— Кое-что в твоем доме — и во всей чистокровной культуре — не сильно меня радует, — признался Гарри. — Я этого и не скрывал. Но... — он начал раскладывать на полу записи, аккуратно направив на них поток воздуха из палочки, чтобы убрать пыль. — По-моему, такие места тоже важны. Они полны магии — с момента основания, как Хогвартс. Они стоят веками. И выдержали очень многое. И если бы профессор Бинс рассказывал обо всем так же, как ты, я бы кучу всего узнал об истории магии. Слушал бы все подряд.

Драко рылся в ящиках, стоя к нему вполоборота, но все равно видно было, что он улыбается.

Сперва Гарри решил подождать его ответа, но Драко все молчал, и он не выдержал:

— Так все хорошо?

— Хорошо, Поттер. Мерлин! — Драко обернулся, явно стараясь подавить улыбку, однако глаза у него весело блестели. — Давай, помоги это разобрать.

К тому моменту как Кут принесла к ланчу серебряный поднос с сэндвичами, перед Гарри и Драко лежала целая стопка записей о чарах, которые могли «применить к лорду поместья». Среди них было заклинание, которое позволяло лорду поместья аппарировать даже из подвала, заклинание, которое наделяло его властью над домашними эльфами, и заклинание, которое беспрепятственно пропускало его через охранные чары. Нашлись там и заклинания, связанные с деревьями, с садом и с прилегавшим к поместью участком. Драко принялся было объяснять разницу между феодальными и манориальными заклинаниями, но Гарри быстро потерял нить рассуждений, когда он стал по-французски декларировать какой-то «nulle terre sans seigneur».

Картинно вздохнув, Драко принялся демонстративно собирать с пола крошки от сэндвича Гарри.

— И как только аврору, который совсем не разбирается в старинных поместьях, поручили такое расследование?

— Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но есть такая интересная штука — новая информация, — пробормотал Гарри, доедая последний сэндвич. — Свежее веяние в современном мире.

Драко откинулся назад, облокотившись о шкаф, и поднял брови чуть ли не до корней волос.

— И что же нового ты узнал, Поттер?

Например, что испытывает необъяснимое влечение к высокомерным мерзавцам.

— Готов поспорить на... — Гарри зашарил в карманах, — три сикля и скомканный чек, что смогу назвать все комнаты на этом этаже.

— Все?

— Почти все, — уточнил Гарри на случай, если здесь были еще какие-нибудь секретные помещения.

Драко фыркнул.

— Отлично. Жду не дождусь, когда завладею этим невероятным богатством.

Они стали обходить по часовой стрелке первый этаж, и Гарри уверенно называл все комнаты, коридоры, лестницы и шкафы. Забыл только название маленькой комнаты у Главного зала, но потом уже не ошибался.

— Малая библиотека. Архивный кабинет, — проговорил Гарри, когда они обошли полный круг, и Драко кивнул. — Южная гостиная, а за ней Каменный двор. Дальше... — Гарри сморщил нос. — Коридор с портретом рыцаря, который говорит только на древнеанглийском, а потом кухня.

— Коридор Этельреда.

— Коридор Этельреда!

Глаза Драко буквально светились от восторга. Он улыбнулся, и Гарри тут же подался вперед — как змея к горячей лампе.

— Отличная работа, Поттер.

— Признаешь мою победу?

— Ты забыл три названия, — развернувшись, Драко направился прочь по коридору.

— Коридор Этельреда, комната Колоннады и...

— Гостиная.

— Гостиную я назвал, — заспорил Гарри, уже на ходу сообразив, о чем говорил Драко. Он отвел их не в Южную гостиную, а в вестибюль — прямо к тяжелым дубовым дверям, которые всегда закрыты.

— Ты там бываешь?

— Нет, — ответил Драко. И нажал на бронзовую дверную ручку, впуская их в широкую комнату с отклеившимися по краям пурпурными обоями. Хрустальная люстра, которую Добби когда-то обрушил на пол, снова висела на потолке, вся покрытая паутиной. Роскошный мраморный камин от пыли казался серым, а длинный, тянувшийся на все помещение стол весь обгорел. Ряд кресел был грудой свалены к стене.

Гарри показалось, что ему снова семнадцать. Он даже ощутил фантомную боль от жалящего заклинания.

— Когда ты отсюда исчез, — тихо произнес Драко, — появился Темный лорд.

Гарри с трудом сдержал порыв сказать «ну да, а ты чего ожидал?» И вспомнил, что Панси говорила в пабе: «Выбора у него особо не было». Но у Драко был выбор. Он провел в Хогвартс Пожирателей смерти, а потом не узнал Гарри в поместье. А потом его мать спасла Гарри жизнь. Гарри тоже как-то сделал выбор — в темном туалете, когда ему было шестнадцать. Они все принимали решения — раз за разом, неважные и значительные. И кому судить, какие из них верные?

— У тебя все на лице написано. — Драко окинул его слегка насмешливым взглядом, который быстро стал холодным и отстраненным. — Я знаю. Знаю, что мы это заслужили.

— Я и не думал, что вы это заслужили, — честно сказал Гарри.

— Я поступил неправильно, Поттер. Ты ведь так бы не сделал? И я получил по заслугам.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Я поступал так, как считал правильным, а зачастую и так, как считал правильным Дамблдор. Чаще всего я об этом вообще не задумывался. По-моему, мы с тобой вели себя примерно одинаково.

— Как неожиданно слышать от тебя что-то философское, — удивленно протянул Драко. — Не знаю даже, нигилизм это или прагматизм.

— И я не думаю, что ты заслужил наказание от Волдеморта.

От звука имени Драко слегка вздрогнул, тут же беспокойно оглядев комнату. 

— Он стоял там, — Драко указал на ковер перед камином. — А нам надо было одному за другим подойти и ответить за наши прегрешения.

— Тебе было семнадцать. Ты был ребенком.

— Я сделал свой выбор. Сам! И все заслужил. — Драко обхватил левое предплечье с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Гарри опустился на деревянный пол. Пожалуй, для такого разговора лучше присесть.

— Тебе было семнадцать, ты совершил ошибку, и из-за этого в твоем доме поселился массовый убийца с целой группой психопатов. И это ты заслужил?

— Здесь жили и другие Пожиратели смерти, когда не хотели возвращаться к себе домой. Моя любимая тетка Беллатрикс. Иногда еще стая оборотней, — сообщил Драко. Он стоял у камина, задумчиво глядя на горстки пепла, оставшиеся от давно потухшего пламени. — Фенрир Грейбек с парой приятелей. В одной из спален на третьем этаже они соорудили логово — можешь представить, как там пахло.

— Казалось бы, им как раз стоило внять зову дикой природы и выйти на улицу.

— Видимо, зимой им уже захотелось принять наше гостеприимство.

— Твоя мать хотела, чтобы ты сходил на терапию.

— Моя мать едва смогла произнести это слово, — хмыкнул Драко. Он покосился на пол рядом с Гарри с таким видом, словно оттуда кто-то мог на него напасть, но все же сел, скрестив ноги. В воздухе кружилась пыль, и на нее лился свет из высоких окон.

— Гермиона хотела, чтобы на терапию сходил ты.

— Наверное, надо бы, — признал Гарри. — Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я в полном раздрае.

— Ты просто идиот, — фыркнул Драко. — Терапия здесь не поможет.

— Ну спасибо, — Гарри весело глянул Драко в глаза. — Тебе тоже надо сходить на терапию.

— И разговаривать? — с отвращением протянул Драко.

— Со мной ты же разговариваешь.

Драко откинулся, опираясь на руки и запрокинув голову к потолку.

— И прямо сейчас я об этом сильно жалею.

— Что ты намерен делать с домом?

— Что ты намерен делать со своей работой?

Они уставились друг на друга, сидя наедине в пыльной комнате и почти соприкасаясь коленями. Гарри захотелось дотронуться до лица Драко — легко провести пальцем по скуле и ощутить, как дрожат его длинные ресницы. Лицо у него было необычное и с резкими чертами, но Гарри подумал, что смотрится оно потрясающе.

— Прекрати, — каким-то полузадушенным голосом сказал Драко.

— Что прекратить?

— Пялиться на меня, — пробормотал Драко. Сам он смотрел на Гарри так, будто не мог отвести от него взгляда. — С таким выражением.

— Хорошо, — пообещал Гарри и поцеловал его.

Драко шокированно вздохнул. На какую-то секунду Гарри показалось, что он так и не ответит, но потом Драко приоткрыл губы, и Гарри не мог уже думать ни о чем.

Драко зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы у него на затылке, потянув за них, и Гарри не мог удержаться от всхлипа. Наверное, в другой момент его бы это смутило, но сейчас все тело охватило горячее желание, заставив вздрогнуть, как от электрического разряда. Драко чуть ли не с испуганным видом отстранился и пристально поглядел на Гарри, так и держа руку у него на затылке.

— Это плохая идея, — прошептал Драко. Но он все равно перебирал пальцами волосы Гарри, а потом снова его поцеловал. — Это худшая... худшая идея.

Теперь они легли на пол — и это было потрясающе. Драко уселся Гарри на колени, а стоило ему прижаться ближе, Гарри почувствовал... почувствовал, что Драко возбужден. У Гарри тоже уже стоял — и невероятно сильно. Он понятия не имел, как Драко еще мог что-то говорить — сам он мог только молча поддаваться ощущениям.

— Мы в этой ужасной гостиной, — напомнил Драко, пытаясь расстегнуть на Гарри брюки и жадно его разглядывая.

— Хватит болтать, — ответил Гарри. Сняв очки, он положил их рядом на пол и потянул чуть расплывавшегося перед глазами Драко на себя.

Драко зашептал Гарри в рот, проводя языком по губам, словно не мог от них оторваться:

— Теперь я на каждом обходе дома буду думать: здесь я сломал руку, здесь Панси нашла летучую мышь, здесь Темный лорд пытал людей, и здесь же я трахнул Гарри Поттера.

— Звучит гораздо лучше, — выдохнул Гарри, когда Драко мучительно медленно потерся о него бедрами. — Хочу тебе отсосать.

— Какого хера? — Драко ошеломленно замер, и Гарри тут же этим воспользовался, опрокинув его на спину. Он сразу растянулся на полу и запрокинул голову, открывая длинную бледную шею. — Какого хера? — Драко прикрыл глаза, часто и тяжело дыша.

— Мне нравится, как ты говоришь «хер», — заявил Гарри и поставил засос на его шее. — От этого еще больше хочется взять его в рот.

— Порази меня Мерлин, — Драко притянул к себе Гарри за волосы и снова поцеловал — уже совсем жадно. От каждого прикосновения его языка Гарри всего бросало в дрожь. — Раньше ты этим занимался? С мужчиной?

— Да, — Гарри стало безумно интересно, что у Драко под свитером. Захотелось, чтобы они оба остались голыми. И плевать, что в поместье всегда ужасно холодно.

Обхватив Гарри за бедра, Драко толкнулся вперед, так что их члены потерлись друг о друга, и оба они забыли, как дышать.

— Кем бы он ни был, он наверняка полный неумеха.

— Неумехой ни один из них не был, — Гарри улыбнулся Драко в шею, — но если хочешь, можешь так думать.

— Тебе правда не кажется, что это ужасная идея?

— Для того, кто залез руками мне в штаны, ты как-то много протестуешь.

— Да о чем я вообще, ты же просто обожаешь ужасные идеи! — Драко вытащил руки из его джинсов, и Гарри уже хотел было возмутиться, но он провел ими вверх, снимая с Гарри свитер.

Гарри выпрямился, все еще сидя у Драко на коленях, и торопливо выпутался из свитера. Даже не стал смотреть, куда его закинул. Пусть он там хоть сгорит, сейчас не до этого.

— О, Мерлин, спаси нас всех, — выдохнул Драко, глядя на Гарри. Затем провел рукой по его груди, кончиком пальца погладив ключицу. — Блядь. Хорошо, что ты сам не знаешь, как выглядишь.

— Вообще-то у меня есть зеркало, — заметил Гарри, решив облизать теплую кожу шеи Драко.

— И никакая самооценка, поэтому все так и... о, блядь!

Гарри стянул брюки Драко с бедер и наклонился, вобрав в рот член. Влажно и бесстыдно облизал головку.

Драко так резко запрокинул голову, что с шумом ударился о пол затылком. Гарри тут же обхватил его рукой за пояс и надавил на грудь, удерживая на месте. Драко накрыл его руку своей, и Гарри не смог сдержать вздоха, даже стона. Драко тоже застонал, и они оба слишком шумели, а в этой комнате было столько страданий, смертей и трагедий — целые столетия чужих жизней. Так странно, кощунственно, но теперешний момент казался Гарри важнее всего, что происходило в этих стенах: как он склонился над Драко и брал у него в рот.

Гарри сжал в ладони свой член, от восторга почти что начав тереться им о колено Драко — смотрелось, наверное, ужасно несоблазнительно, но он просто не мог сдержаться. И заглотил член Драко совсем глубоко, до самого горла.

— Блядь, блядь! — выдохнул Драко, вцепившись свободной рукой Гарри в волосы. — Что за хрень происходит?

Гарри выпустил изо рта покрасневший член.

— Это называется минет, — хрипло сообщил он. И усмехнулся.

— Я... Я сейчас... — кажется, Драко не хватало слов, что само по себе было невероятно. Резко выпрямившись, он потянул Гарри на себя, прижавшись к нему всем телом.

— Ты все еще в свитере, — прошептал Гарри ему в губы.

— Заткнись, Гарри, — сказал Драко и накрыл рукой оба их члена.

Пальцы у Драко были скользкие от слюны, но смазки все равно ужасно не хватало: тереться друг о друга оказалось не очень удобно. Но это и не важно — они двигались в унисон, так что перехватывало дыхание. Целовались до умопомрачения, а когда на это уже не осталось сил, жарко дышали друг другу в губы. Драко не отводил от Гарри потрясенного взгляда, глаза у него были ясно-серые и с невозможно длинными ресницами.

— Черт, черт, — прошипел Драко, — я вот-вот...

Он горячо и влажно кончил Гарри на живот, забрызгав спермой член и бедра. Перед глазами у Гарри все поплыло.

— Блядь, о боже, Драко! — бессвязно пробормотал он, тоже кончая. Драко не выпустил его из рук, обхватив за шею и нежно поглаживая, пока Гарри наконец не замер.

Он уткнулся лбом Драко в плечо, в полном смятении и едва соображая.

— Да уж, — проговорил он. Голова все еще кружилась.

— Что такое? — прошептал Драко. Его рука на затылке Гарри чуть задрожала.

— Думаю, нам надо это повторить, — ответил Гарри, легко укусив Драко за шею, — и поскорее.

— О, — протянул Драко. Медленно опустил ладони ему на поясницу.

— Сейчас все... — Гарри отстранился, посмотрев Драко в глаза — широко распахнутые и чуть ли не испуганные. — Все было нормально?

— Нормально? — Драко растерянно моргнул.

— Да, в смысле... тебе было приятно? — Гарри вдруг стало совсем холодно. Быстро применив очищающее, он огляделся в поисках очков. Нашел их на полу и надел.

— Было ли мне приятно? — слабым голосом переспросил Драко. Он так и не убрал член в штаны и не поправил свитер. Вообще не шевелился.

Чувствуя себя глупо, Гарри натянул свитер и застегнул джинсы.

— Ну да. То есть тебе ни к чему...

Драко накрыл руку Гарри своей.

— Да, — уверенно сказал он. — Да, мне было приятно. Мерлин и Моргана, Поттер!

Гарри улыбнулся, поймав его взгляд.

— Правда?

— Если думаешь иначе, то ты глупее какого-нибудь домашнего упыря, — подтянув брюки, Драко осмотрел гостиную с таким видом, словно видел ее впервые. — О, прекрасно. На секунду я подумал, что здесь остались портреты.

Гарри не смог удержаться и фыркнул:

— Вот это разврат!

— Я не против разврата, но старые предки меня уж точно не заводят.

— Извини, после фразы «не против разврата» я перестал слушать.

Драко весело на него взглянул, уже больше напоминая самого себя. И поправил свитер, неторопливо поднявшись на ноги.

— Давай, Поттер, — заявил он, — рабочий день еще не закончился.

— А когда закончится?

Уши у Драко порозовели.

— Посмотрим.

Жизнь такая странная и непредсказуемая. Гарри плохо понимал, как все это произошло, но жаловаться точно не собирался. Чувствовал он себя замечательно. Совершенно счастливым.

Снаружи промелькнула вспышка серебристого света и, влетев в окно, описала круг над их головами. Ворон заговорил голосом Мораг:

— Мы его прижали. Жду тебя в шестом Эдинбургском пункте аппарации, приходи сейчас же.

От замечательного настроения Гарри не осталось ни следа. Чувство было такое, будто его вот-вот стошнит.

— Ладно, — произнес он, — тогда я пошел.

— Поттер... Гарри... — на лице Драко проскользнула неуверенность, как будто он не решался что-то сказать.

— Присмотришь за моей сумкой? Она в Архивном кабинете, — Гарри осмотрел пол, проверяя, не забыл ли что-нибудь из одежды, и убедился, что палочка у него в кармане. — Я чуть позже вернусь. — Какой-то невыносимо долгий миг он еще смотрел на Драко, а потом, сосредоточившись на шестом Эдинбургском пункте аппарации, аппарировал из Уилтшира.

Когда Гарри встретился с Мораг и занялся тем, чем должен был, перед глазами у него все время стояло бледное лицо Драко. Фишлеберн с сообщниками скрывался в подвале старого многоквартирного дома. Посреди крови, криков, всего, что они обнаружили, и тех ужасов, на которые старались не глядеть, в голове у Гарри вертелась какая-то мысль. Он задвинул ее в дальний уголок сознания и занялся своей работой.

***

Драко устроился на полу у лестницы Петворта, сортируя старый спортивный инвентарь по стопкам «маглы могли бы позариться» и «точно нет». Вблизи половицы выглядели еще хуже: все ободранные и исцарапанные, а местами еще и исписанные непристойностями. Прямо над головой перегорела лампочка, но Драко так злился, что даже не стал ее чинить. Ему совсем не нравилось, что Поттер где-то там видит всякие ужасы. Разве Поттер видел мало ужасов? Разве жизнь Поттера не была сплошной чередой ужасов, которые иногда сменялись аплодисментами?

Он понятия не имел, сколько сейчас времени. И даже испытал облегчение, оставшись один, потому как нервничал, переживал и никого не хотел видеть. В коридоре даже портреты не висели: стены покрывали лишь невзрачные голубые обои в цветочек и панели, которые когда-то были белыми, а теперь стали цвета экрю. Весь дом казался совсем пустым и тихим, дарил непривычное спокойствие.

— Мастер Драко! — жалобный голос Кут зазвучал будто изо всех стен разом. — Мастер Драко!

Драко тут же бросил зачарованную теннисную ракетку в кипу «точно нет» и вскочил на ноги.

— Кут? Что-то случилось?

Кут мгновенно появилась за углом, взволнованно дергая себя за седые волосы.

— Мастер Драко! С мастером Гарри беда!

Драко ощутил себя так, словно в него послали Петрификус Тоталус.

— Какая? — выдавил он, опираясь рукой о стену. — Он ведь не...

— Кажется, ранами он покрыт не весь, — сказала Кут, переведя дыхание. — Но он в вестибюле, мастер Драко, и выглядит, если вы простите меня за такую нелестную оценку, не очень.

— Да, — слабо произнес Драко, заспешив к лестнице — хоть иногда от нее есть толк. — Да, прощу. Извини меня.

Промчавшись по множеству коридоров, залов и парадных комнат, Драко наконец добежал до Главной лестницы. Поттер стоял в самом ее низу.

— Кто это с тобой сделал? — крикнул Драко, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

Гарри поглядел на свою одежду с таким видом, будто прежде и не замечал, что он весь в крови.

— Она не моя, — ответил он.

— Отлично. Потрясающе. Это уже не так ужасно, хотя и ненамного, — Драко потянул Гарри к окну, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

— Мы его взяли, — Гарри с вялым интересом наблюдал, как Драко его ощупывает.

— Получишь теперь золотую звезду. Ты специально решил сделать такую стильную повязку или ее все-таки можно замотать до конца? — Драко крепче обмотал какую-то ткань вокруг пояса Гарри. — Нам нужно в Мунго.

— Мораг думает, я туда и пошел, — сообщил Гарри, уставившись в потолок.

— Ну ты и чертов... — Драко даже не смог придумать оскорбления, которое передало бы всю ярость, бушевавшую у него в груди, и желание как следует врезать Гарри по лицу.

— Со мной бывало и похлеще. Мне не так уж плохо, правда.

— Поттер, я не верю ни единому твоему слову о самочувствии, — Драко все же не смог удержаться: он провел ладонями по щекам Гарри и погладил его волосы. Пальцев коснулось что-то липкое, и Драко убрал руки, тут же увидев, что они блестят от крови.

— Ты... — Драко с такой силой вцепился Гарри в руку, что ему наверняка стало больно. Ну и хорошо. — Я отведу тебя в больницу.

Крепко прижавшись к Гарри, Драко аппарировал из поместья, и они оба оказались в центре просторной и полной магов приемной.

— Проходите, проходите, — забормотала розоволосая колдоведьма в бледно-голубой мантии. Затем осеклась, увидев лицо Гарри. — Это что...

— Нет, — ответил Гарри.

— Да, — ответил Драко. — Нужно срочное лечение. Позовите вашего лучшего целителя.

— Да ну, — заспорил Гарри, — все со мной нормально.

— Заткнись! — бросил Драко и повернулся к колдоведьме. — Перед вами всего лишь спаситель всего чертового мира, так и будете ждать вместо того, чтобы оказать ему необходимую помощь? Уверен, газетчикам это понравится.

— О, — колдоведьма широко распахнула глаза. — Конечно, сэр, сейчас! Следуйте за мной.

Колдоведьма провела их в узкий коридор, где на Гарри и Драко пораженно уставилась целая группа волшебников и ведьм в лимонных мантиях. Драко понятия не имел, что их так удивило: ясно же, что Гарри здесь частый гость. Наконец они прошли еще через одну дверь, оказавшись в отделении скорой и неотложной колдомедицинской помощи.

Розоволосая колдоведьма подбежала к одной из целительниц и яростно что-то зашептала — Драко расслышал только «вне очереди», «Гарри Поттер» и неоднократное «общественный резонанс». На всякий случай он вцепился в Гарри и приготовился скандалить в духе истинного Малфоя, если вдруг их заставят ждать.

Наконец целительница покорно вздохнула и направилась к ним, на ходу разворачивая свиток пергамента.

— Имя? — натянуто вежливо спросила она, разглядывая обоих.

— Серьезно? — протянул Драко. — Вы серьезно спрашиваете его имя?

— Гарри Поттер, — выдавил Гарри. Лицо у него посерело.

Драко расправил плечи.

— Слушайте, целительница... как ваше имя?

— Пеннифолд, — она поджала губы. — Роуз Пеннифолд. И дальше я беру все на себя, сэр. — Слово «сэр» она произнесла так, словно обращалась к капризному младенцу. — У меня большой опыт работы с аврорами, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что ваши претензии чем-то помогут ускорить лечение этого молодого господина. — Целительница Пеннифолд уверенно отстранила Драко от Гарри. — Буфет для посетителей на шестом этаже. Я попрошу колдоведьму Накамуру сообщать вам о состоянии мистера Поттера. А теперь, если позволите...

Чувствуя себя так, будто его только что отчитала Кут, Драко молча смотрел, как целительница уводит Гарри за еще одну дверь, о чем-то тихо его расспрашивая. Он даже не представлял, что теперь делать. И уже было решил, что лучше всего оставаться на месте, как вдруг ощутил на спине чужие взгляды.

Драко вдруг осознал, что он сейчас впервые после войны появился в магическом мире на людях. Пару раз он заглядывал в аптеки, когда нужно было пополнить запасы ингредиентов, и Панси водила его по всяким мелким бутикам, но чаще всего Драко поручал покупки Кут и не покидал пределов поместья. Благотворительные балы особо не считались: там его со всех сторон окружали волшебники, которых он знал с детства: Брауны, Паркинсоны, поникшая миссис Крэбб, которая каждый раз клала руку Драко на плечо и говорила, что он ни в чем не виноват, хотя это не так.

Все здесь знали, кто Драко такой. Знали, что он совершил.

Или, может, дело в том, что он пришел сюда с Гарри Поттером. Ну правда, вариантов масса.

— Эй! — кто-то хрипло его окликнул. Обернувшись, Драко увидел Мораг МакДугал, спрятавшую руки в карманах мантии. — Спасибо, что привел его сюда.

— Э-э, — протянул Драко, оглядывая комнату. Он заметил пару знакомых лиц, но никак не мог вспомнить, где они встречались. На суде? В Хогвартсе?

Мораг закатила глаза:

— Ладно, давай лучше попьем кофе. Пошли.

Они поднялись по лестнице на шестой этаж, где маги напряженно сидели за столиками над остывшим чаем и сэндвичами. Драко ощутил на себе несколько любопытных взглядов, но, кажется, куда больше всех заботило свое здоровье и самочувствие кого-то из близких. Как и Драко. Он прошел за Мораг к буфету, двигаясь будто во сне.

— Между прочим, я не ранена, спасибо, что спросил, — невозмутимо сказала Мораг. — И принимаю твои поздравления с арестом кровожадного психа. Больше его на свободу не выпустят.

— Прости, но сейчас мне на это плевать.

Мораг фыркнула.

— Вы оба такие смешные. Он в порядке, Драко. С ним бывало и похлеще.

— Он тоже так сказал, и тогда это прозвучало не меньшим бредом, — Драко остановился у прилавка с готовыми бутербродами. — А в детстве ты не звала меня Драко.

— Ну, наши родители стали друг друга избегать, а потом ты еще долго вел себя как полный мудак. — Мораг дождалась, когда предыдущий покупатель получит свой чай, и встала у прилавка. — Два кофе, пожалуйста. — Сунув руку в карман, она достала пригоршню кнатов, резинку для волос и, кажется, луковицу тюльпана. — Моя девушка обожает садоводство, — объяснила Мораг продавцу. Убрала все обратно, взяла кофе и отошла, даже не оглянувшись.

Драко быстро ее догнал.

— Садоводство?

— Мне оно нравится, — признала Мораг, заняв маленький столик у окна. — Единственное, чему меня научила жизнь в огромном доме, — так это ценить хороший сад.

— И как там поживает поместье МакДугалов?

— В железном кулаке, как и всегда, — Мораг пожала плечами. — Вообще ничего не изменилось, дом как будто замариновали. Мать живет так, будто на дворе восьмидесятые, а отец во всем ее слушается.

Это было невероятно глупо, но Драко не смог удержаться от зависти. Он хорошо помнил те годы: Винс и Грег все время пачкали накрахмаленные рубашки, лазая по деревьям в саду, а родители в парадных мантиях целовали его перед сном — жизнь казалась совсем легкой и предсказуемой. Теперь Драко знал, чем для них все закончится, и отчасти это портило воспоминания, но все же тогда было его детство. Он был счастлив.

— О боже, — Мораг откинулась на спинку стула. — Только не говори, что ты из тех чистокровных, которые тоскуют о «старых добрых временах». Господи Иисусе!

Драко не стал ее поправлять: незачем зря сотрясать воздух.

— Магловское ругательство? Твоя мать, наверное, просто в ужасе.

— Это все моя леди, — хмыкнула Мораг. — Она полукровка.

— Готов поспорить, что Алкиона Берк-МакДугал ее просто обожает.

— На прошлой неделе она приглашала нас на ужин.

— И как все прошло?

Мораг задумчиво прикусила губу:

— Неоднозначно.

Драко криво усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, ей было бы все равно, что я встречаюсь с женщиной: я же не первая наследница. Но раз уж Матильда тоже не наследует... — Мораг вздохнула. — Ты ведь понимаешь? Нарциссу тоже наверняка не радует...

— Моя неправильная ориентация? Нет, мать от этого не в восторге. Хотя ее заботит не столько судьба рода Малфоев, сколько то, что род Блэков уже пресекся.

— Поттеры — тоже хороший магический род, — заметила Мораг. — В «Священных двадцати восьми» их нет, но нельзя же получить все сразу. Да и вообще, почти все семьи из этого списка уже вымерли.

— У нас не такие отношения, — отрезал Драко. И постарался не думать о кошмарной гостиной и о вовсе не кошмарных вещах, которыми они там занимались.

— Ну конечно, — протянула Мораг, явно не поверив ни единому слову. Они стали молчаливо пить кофе, глядя в окно на серый, залитый дождем Лондон.

Мимо столиков проскользнула колдоведьма Накамура будто ярко-розовый маяк и резко остановилась перед Драко и Мораг.

— Мистер Поттер в крыле авроров, — объявила она, — можете его навестить.

— Как быстро, — ошарашенно выдавил Драко.

— Я же говорила, все с ним в порядке, — чуть привстав из-за стола, Мораг с такой силой хлопнула Драко по плечу, что он едва не свалился со стула. — Спасибо, колдоведьма.

Колдоведьма Накамура с подозрением покосилась на Драко. Наверняка ожидала, что он поведет себя куда высокомернее, но Драко сейчас чувствовал слишком сильное облегчение. Поняв, что больше он ничего не скажет, колдоведьма неловко кивнула и удалилась чуть ли не бегом.

Еще немного помолчав, Драко все же заговорил:

— Аврорам здесь выделяют свои койки?

— Ликвидаторам здесь выделяют именные койки, — заявила Мораг. — Аврорат зарезервировал штук семь коек для тех, кого недавно чуть не убили. Ликвидаторы считают, так они выглядят более героически. Я считаю, так они выглядят чертовски глупо.

Драко порадовался, что Гарри не ликвидатор. Раньше он думал, Гарри это даже больше подойдет — больше возможностей героически ринуться навстречу опасности. Но нет, профессия ликвидатора явно не для него. Он бы точно умер.

Пройдя к лестнице, они спустились на пятый этаж — в отделение «Недугов от заклятий», состоявшее из множества палат, две из которых, по-видимому, были целиком выделены отделу магического правопорядка. Завидев в конце коридора целительницу Пеннифолд, Драко зашагал к ней так быстро, как только мог, не срываясь при этом на бег.

— Он в порядке, — сообщила целительница Пеннифолд, когда они с Мораг замерли перед ней, и что-то пометила в своем свитке. — Получил царапины, ушибы, задевшее по краю проклятие и сотрясение мозга. Через час можем его выписать, если кто-нибудь с ним останется.

— Я останусь, — мгновенно заявил Драко.

Мораг тихо фыркнула.

— Тогда попрошу колдоведьму Накамуру зайти через час. — Целительница Пеннифолд окинула его равнодушным взглядом и, видимо, решив, что с нее хватит, направилась прочь.

— Прелесть какая. — Развернувшись, Драко зашел в палату. Ряд узких коек пустовал, если не считать спящую ведьму у окна и Гарри, сидевшего на койке у самой двери.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, тут же заулыбавшись.

Беда была не только в скулах Гарри, в его волосах или теле. А в выступающих ключицах, в полоске загорелой шеи под спутанными волосами, в том, как он слегка прикусывал губу, когда о чем-то задумывался. Беда в том, что, стоило Драко подумать, будто привык к Гарри, стал ко всему этому невосприимчив, как Гарри смотрел на него и улыбался — и выглядел при этом таким красивым, что Драко на миг терял дар речи.

— Привет, — отозвался он, как только слегка пришел в себя.

— Ой, мамочки, — выдохнула Мораг, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Ну, я побежала. До встречи!

— Пока, — произнес Гарри, даже не повернув к ней головы.

— Ну что, — Драко осторожно присел у подножья его кровати, — как прошел твой героический и смертельно опасный захват преступника?

Драко даже не осознавал, каким расслабленным был Гарри, пока с его лица резко не исчезла вся безмятежность. Как будто погасла свеча.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Драко. Провел рукой по одеялу. Святому Мунго не помешали бы более качественные постельные принадлежности. — О чем тогда будем говорить? О погоде? Об акциях?

— Об акциях?

— Я разносторонне развитый, — важно протянул Драко.

— Твой поверенный, — догадался Гарри.

— Он говорит, что мне стоит приобрести акции, — Драко откинулся на спинку кровати. Железная перекладина неприятно вжалась в затылок. — По-моему, они еще хуже чеков и бумажных денег.

— Банкнот, — поправил Гарри. Опустил взъерошенную голову на подушку и сонно улыбнулся.

Драко покосился на ведьму у окна. Она спала, но для того, что Драко хотел сделать с Гарри, все равно лучше остаться наедине. Он не хотел его трахнуть — ну ладно, хотел, но не прямо сейчас, — все было намного, намного хуже. Драко хотел поцеловать его в лоб. Это просто невыносимо.

— Опять появился полтергейст, — сообщил Драко, чтобы отвлечься от сопливых глупостей.

— Да? — Гарри нахмурился. — А что-нибудь... Что происходило перед тем, как ты его увидел?

Драко попытался вспомнить:

— Я был в Архивном кабинете. Читал бухгалтерские книги. У одной разваливался переплет, я его починил.

Гарри вдруг широко распахнул глаза.

— Драко, а кто сделал твою палочку? Не старую, новую.

— Какой-то Геродот Сметвик, а что такое?

— Не Олливандер?

— Нет, я подумал, обращаться к нему будет грубовато, раз уж он в конце девяностых несколько месяцев провел в наших подземельях.

— А, — лицо Гарри помрачнело. — Тогда мотив...

Настал черед Драко хмуриться.

— Сметвик его подмастерье.

— Черт!

Выражение лица Гарри Драко не понравилось.

— Не смей! — начал он, но уже было слишком поздно: Гарри вскочил на ноги и заковылял к двери. Драко тут же бросился за ним, схватив за локоть. — Ни в коем случае! У тебя сотрясение мозга.

— Совсем слабое, — пробурчал Гарри, явно не желая слушаться. И потянул их обоих к двери. — Надо перехватить Мораг, пока она не ушла. Прямо сейчас, Драко, немедленно!

Драко пораженно на него посмотрел.

— Вызови чертового Патронуса, Гарри.

— О, — Гарри отступил назад. — О, точно. — Достав палочку, он вызвал серебристого оленя, который сразу же умчался в коридор.

Они присели на край кровати и стали ждать. Наконец в палату зашла Мораг — совсем неторопливо. Драко понятия не имел, как Гарри мог сразу не заметить, что она чистокровная.

— Вызывал? — протянула Мораг.

— Я знаю, что не так с поместьем Малфоев, — объявил Гарри, и Драко напряженно на него уставился. — Дело в волшебной палочке — Палочке лорда поместья. Она привязана ко всему поместью, да? И к владельцу? С ее чарами что-то не так.

Достав из кармана палочку, Драко внимательно на нее посмотрел. Она ему никогда не нравилась. Всегда неуютно ощущалась в руке, но Драко списывал это на то, что привык к прежней палочке — которую передавали в семье из рук в руки еще за тысячу лет до того, как Темный лорд забрал ее у отца.

— О, — тихо произнес Драко. Геродот Сметвик. Драко его совсем не знал, но он пришел в поместье, сделал палочку из остатков прежней и провел древний ритуал. Даже шутил о горгульях. Драко в жизни бы не заподозрил, что все это время Сметвик его ненавидел.

— Ох, хорошо, — вздохнула Мораг, явно разочарованная, что никаких кровавых облав в деле не предвидится. — Озлобленный мастер палочек — это же не опасный темный маг? Я передам ликвидаторам, они легко с ним справятся.

— И палочку пусть тоже захватят, — сказал Гарри. — Только не колдуй ей — неизвестно, как она тогда себя поведет. Пусть ее проверят в отделе артефактов.

Драко снова поглядел на свою палочку. Отдавать ее не хотелось: она принадлежала ему. Что хуже всего, без нее ему не будет принадлежать поместье.

Гарри нетерпеливо вырвал палочку из его пальцев и передал Мораг.

— Как только выясним, что Сметвик с ней сделал, мы достанем тебе новую. Все будет хорошо. Ничего страшного не случилось.

Гарри взял его за руку. Драко опустил взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы и попытался избавиться от ощущения, будто у него что-то украли, лишили целой части. Он даже не знал, сможет ли без палочки попасть в поместье. Ворота ему хоть откроются?

— Ну да, — скучающе протянула Мораг, таращась на их соединенные ладони. — У вас не такие отношения, а, Драко?

— Иди уже, Мораг, — бросил Гарри. — Можно как-нибудь в этом столетии?

— Ладно, ладно, — Мораг примирительно подняла руки. Она все еще сжимала палочку Драко, и это было... неприятно. Драко вспомнил каждый раз, когда толкал ее в детстве в ручей Болотняников. — Завтра у тебя обязательный отпуск, так что не вздумай приходить.

— Пока, — отрезал Гарри.

Закатив глаза, Мораг махнула им обоим и исчезла в коридоре, забрав с собой палочку Драко.

— Если ты сейчас хоть слово скажешь о том, что все это заслуживаешь... — начал Гарри, но Драко тут же его перебил:

— Я не знаю... — Он сделал вдох, заставляя себя закончить фразу: — Не знаю, впустит ли меня поместье без палочки.

Гарри не стал над ним смеяться, не назвал его одержимым поместьем или слишком сентиментальным.

— Мы можем пойти ко мне, — просто сказал он. — И завтра я пошлю сову Олливандеру.

— Хорошо, — ответил Драко. Они так и сидели вдвоем, держась за руки, пока не появилась колдоведьма и не разрешила Гарри уйти.


	6. Chapter 6

На допросе Геродот Сметвик довольно сознался, что намеренно напортачил с чарами, привязывающими палочку к своему владельцу. Сообщил он это с таким видом, будто делился веселой шуткой: все равно ведь сущий пустяк, одним этим не отплатить поместью Малфоев за то, чего в нем натерпелся Олливандер и многие другие. Сметвику пришлось заплатить штраф и согласиться на двенадцать часов общественных работ — уже через час после выписки Гарри из Святого Мунго ему все это со скучающим видом передала по камину Рыжая Ассистентка.

— Ты можешь обратиться к этому... как его там, преемнику Грегоровича, — заметил Гарри, сидя у себя в спальне на площади Гриммо. Драко заставил его лечь в кровать, а Кричер, стоило Гарри принять горизонтальное положение, тут же нацепил ему на лоб зачарованный охлаждающий компресс. Каждые полчаса Гарри должен был глотать отвратительное на вкус зелье, но упреки в том, что он «слишком напрягается», все равно не прекращались.

Драко возмущенно на него уставился.

— Холцкнехт? Боюсь, тогда меня из дома просто выпнут. Годятся только британские мастера палочек — мне казалось, это очевидно.

— Ладно, существуют и другие британские мастера палочек, — сказал Гарри. — Был ведь какой-то тип в Манчестере?

— Нет, — вздохнул Драко. — Как бы пошло это ни было, думаю, я должен поступить благородно.

— Это как?

— Я должен... — Драко судорожно сглотнул. — Я должен извиниться.

— Думаешь, все пройдет хорошо?

— Скорее уж, просто кошмарно, — Драко взглянул на Гарри с каким-то странным выражением лица: словно весь мир его сейчас не особенно волновал. — Знаешь, он ведь может и отказать.

— Хм, — Гарри перевернулся на бок, чтобы рассмотреть Драко поближе, но тот сразу же отвернулся, снова начав расхаживать туда-сюда перед камином. С тех пор как они сюда пришли, Драко делал так почти безостановочно — замирал лишь, когда заказывал у Кричера ужин и раздраженно выглядывал из окна: как будто на площади мог появиться аврор с его палочкой. — Если хочешь, я могу с ним поговорить.

— Ни в коем случае, — отрезал Драко, как Гарри и ожидал. — Ну правда, Поттер.

— Всего лишь решил предложить.

— Тебе пора принимать зелье, — протянул Драко, взглянув на часы. — Полчаса уже прошли.

— Опять? — Гарри со вздохом зажал нос и сделал глоток зелья, тут же поморщившись. — Сколько сейчас времени?

Но не успел Драко ответить, как откуда-то с нижнего этажа раздался громкий оклик:

— Гарри? Ты где?

— Ой! — Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу, скинув компресс. — Наш вечер в пабе!

— Вечер в пабе? — Драко напрягся. — А, по четвергам.

— Гарри? — голос Гермионы стал доноситься ближе, на лестнице послышались шаги. — Гарри, Рон узнал, что тебя выписали из больницы, вот мы и подумали... Ой! Здравствуй, Драко.

Гермиона замерла у двери в спальню, а за ней застыл Рон.

— Здравствуйте, — произнес Драко. Он поглядел на Рона и Гермиону, убрав руки за спину — Гарри заметил, что костяшки пальцев у него побелели.

— Мне сказали, что ты с кем-то ушел, но я подумал, это Мораг, — Рон быстро заморгал.

Гарри фыркнул, от чего у него сразу же разболелась голова.

— Серьезно? Чтобы Мораг упустила возможность провести старый добрый допрос?

— М-да, хороший аргумент.

— Ох, Гарри, — Гермиона шагнула вперед. — Что случилось?

— Попал под безобидное проклятие, — сказал Гарри. — Ничего серьезного. Правда, это сущий пустяк, не надо суетиться.

Закатив глаза, Гермиона повернулась к Драко.

— Что случилось на самом деле?

— У него сотрясение мозга, а проклятие задело по краю, — чуть напряженно ответил Драко. — Целители назначили ему стабилизирующее зелье для головы и выписали, но сама понимаешь, восстановление требует времени.

— Сущий пустяк, — с возмущением повторила Гермиона. — Гарри!

— Он пытался меня убедить, что ему не нужно в Мунго.

— Как раз в его духе, — Гермиона покачала головой, встряхнув волосами. — Так ты заставил его туда пойти?

— Пришлось аппарировать с ним в охапку.

— Хвала небесам, — Гермиона раздраженно вернула компресс обратно Гарри на лоб.

— Тебе это не кажется странным? — спросил Рон, опираясь на дверь. — Потому что мне это кажется дико странным, дружище.

— Это дико странно, — согласился Гарри. Гермиона и Драко увлеченно обсуждали способы ухода за больными и нововведения в стабилизирующих зельях.

Рон опасливо ступил в комнату.

— Малфой, — произнес он.

— Уизли, — Драко отвернулся от Гермионы с таким лицом, как будто лег в ванну с пиявками, которые вдобавок принялись читать ему нравоучения.

— Спасибо за, э-э... за то, что отвел этого придурка в больницу.

Драко настороженно кивнул. И покосился на Гарри, словно ожидая, что он подскажет следующую реплику.

— Не за что, — подсказал Гарри.

— Не за что, — повторил Драко.

— Теперь можешь извиниться за то, что в школе был мудаком, и тогда мы все сможем поужинать.

С легкой паникой взглянув на Гарри, Драко снова повернулся к Рону.

— Простите. За то, что в школе был мудаком. И издевался над вами обоими, — сказал он, посмотрев на Гермиону. — Мне правда жаль.

— Спасибо за извинения, Драко. — Кажется, Гермиона почти расчувствовалась.

— Да, сойдет, — Рон шаркнул ногой по ковру.

— Мне надо, э-э... сообщить Кричеру, что ужин будет на четверых, — пробормотал Драко и вышел из комнаты — сперва явно стараясь двигаться чинно и степенно, но под конец чуть ли не сорвавшись на бег.

— Знаешь, Малфой был таким мудаком, что я вроде никогда и не замечал, какой же он странный, — задумчиво протянул Рон.

— Да, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Он и правда странный.

Гермиона подняла бровь:

— Полный вперед?

— Можно и так сказать, — откинувшись на подушку, Гарри рассказал Гермионе и Рону, что Геродот Сметвик заколдовал палочку.

— Сообщи ты сразу о семейной палочке, я бы тут же догадалась, — Гермиона раздраженно фыркнула. — Важная деталь, не находишь?

Минут через пятнадцать вернулся Драко, прихватив с собой и Кричера с серебряным подносом — явно с чем-то для Гарри. Вместе они трансфигурировали тумбочку, так что на нее влезла огромная миска лукового супа и тарелка с хрустящим хлебом. Рон даже принес пиво — «Не для тебя, Гарри», отрезала Гермиона, — и получился прямо какой-то прикроватный вечер в пабе. Полный неловкого молчания. Гарри тоскливо жевал хлеб, слыша, как в тишине он оглушительно хрустит на зубах.

— Знай я о палочке, Драко, тут же бы обо всем догадалась, — заявила Гермиона, выпив полстакана пива. — Правда.

— Понятно, — произнес Драко.

— Будешь теперь менять палочку? Тебе ведь нужна палочка лорда поместья, чтобы им управлять?

Драко кивнул.

— Я бы так хотела увидеть церемонию! Это же такой древний ритуал, сейчас его почти не проводят... по крайней мере, не у нас, — Гермиона умоляюще посмотрела на Драко. — Ты не будешь сильно против, если я поприсутствую?

— Я совсем не против, — ответил Драко.

Вновь наступила тишина. Мокрая, холодная, отвратительная тишина. Или, наверное, этот образ возник скорее из-за зачарованного компресса у Гарри на лбу — на который, похоже, уже не действовали чары.

— Так вот, — начал Рон, — Малфой. Гарри говорил, что ты ходишь в магловский паб.

— Иногда, — кивнул Драко. Уставился на свою миску и словно нехотя произнес: — В деревне есть паб, куда мы пару раз заглянули.

— А мы ходим в магловские пабы, — заявил Рон. — Оттачиваем геройские навыки, знаешь ли.

— Да?

— Ага, — Рон поднес ко рту ложку супа. — Ты никогда не замечал, какие у них странные игры?

Гарри просто обожал Рона, серьезно. Так сильно, что никогда ему в этом не признавался — кроме тех моментов, когда они напивались. Рон такому наверняка был только рад.

Склонив голову набок, Драко впервые за весь вечер взглянул на Рона.

— Еще как замечал. Казалось бы, они должны быть смертельно скучными, раз ничего не движется, но...

— Но они классные, да? — Рон откусил гигантский кусок хлеба. — И дико смешные. Мне нравятся игра, где надо потянуть за палочку, и все рушится.

— Я играл в игру, где надо бить шариком по фигуркам, — добавил Драко. — Так странно — фигурки сразу падают. И не взрываются! Даже самую малость!

— Еще есть игра, где надо крутить во все стороны маленьких человечков, чтобы попасть ими по мячу, — заговорщическим тоном сообщил Рон. — Просто гениально, черт возьми!

Гермиона наклонилась к Гарри:

— Дженга, настольный футбол... но о чем говорит Драко?

— Настольный боулинг, — объяснил Гарри.

В комнату решительно вошел Кричер, направившись прямо к нему.

— Кричер принес свежий компресс, мастер Гарри, — произнес он, стаскивая с его лба старый.

— Спасибо, Кричер, — неловко сказал Гарри, послушно замерев.

— Вот и хорошо, — Кричер внимательно его оглядел. — Тогда Кричер уберет со стола.

— О, я могу помочь! — заволновалась Гермиона, начав собирать миски.

— Нет-нет, — Кричер мягко оттолкнул ее руки, — Кричер сам со всем справится. — Слегка им поклонившись, он вышел из спальни.

— А он во многом исправился, — отметил Рон. — Помните, раньше от него несло навозом?

— Жаль, он не остался в Хогвартсе, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Так он хотя бы мог общаться с другими домашними эльфами.

— Ты спятила? — Брови Драко взметнулись вверх. — То есть извини, конечно... Кричер всегда служил этому дому. Он бы не пережил, вздумай вы его прогнать. И воспринял бы это как наказание. Этот дом принадлежит ему не меньше, чем Гарри. Извини, Гарри.

Гарри примирительно поднял руки.

— Не за что извиняться. Я прекрасно знаю, что Кричер здесь всем заведует.

— О, — Гермиона задумчиво посмотрела на Драко. — Да, пожалуй, ты прав.

— Она так скоро тебе и терапию назначит, — Рон отсалютовал Драко стаканом. — Берегись.

— Драко, — сказала Гермиона. — Ты не мог бы поговорить с Кричером об отпуске? Меня он слушать не хочет, а Гарри уже и слова боится сказать: в прошлый раз Кричер после такого разговора месяц отказывался готовить пирог с патокой.

Драко заерзал на кресле.

— Я попробую, — с сомнением протянул он.

Гермиона просияла. Драко при виде ее улыбки тоже заметно расслабился и сразу стал выглядеть совсем юным.

Когда Рон и Гермиона наконец ушли, громко смеясь и слегка пошатываясь на ступеньках, Драко вернул столу привычный размер и оглядел спальню:

— Ладно. Рискну предположить, хоть какая-то комната для гостей у тебя должна быть...

— Мне кажется, нам надо начать встречаться, — выпалил Гарри, не дав ему договорить. — Нам надо начать встречаться, а тебе надо остаться здесь на ночь. С э-э... Со мной.

Драко резко втянул воздух. На его лице промелькнула какая-то непривычная растерянность.

— Тебе так кажется? — слабым голосом спросил он.

— Да, — Гарри кивнул. Он понятия не имел, выходило ли у него лучше «выражать свои чувства» и «четко изъясняться», как все время советовала Гермиона, но попытаться уж точно стоило. — Еще мне кажется, что тебе надо снять рубашку. — Четко выражать свои желания — и правда важно.

Драко закатил глаза, но стянул через голову свитер и принялся расстегивать рубашку.

— Слушай, Поттер, ты этого еще не видел, но у меня на груди шрамы. Только давай обойдемся без приступов раскаяния, ладно?

— Шрамы, — нахмурившись, повторил Гарри.

— Если у тебя начнется приступ раскаяния, я на всю ночь останусь в рубашке. — Драко перестал расстегивать пуговицы и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Не испытывай меня.

Гарри не мог оторвать от него взгляда.

— Не могу ничего обещать.

— Ну и ладно, — Драко снова занялся пуговицами, открывая бледную грудь, покрытую серебристыми шрамами. И распростер руки, демонстрируя отметины. — Давай сразу с этим покончим. Я сильно тебя не виню, мы были малолетними идиотами и все в таком духе. Достаточно?

— Вау! — выдохнул Гарри. — Теперь я понимаю, почему мать советовала тебе сходить на терапию.

Скинув брюки, Драко тут же забрался под одеяло, так и не дав Гарри толком себя рассмотреть.

— По-моему, самое главное я назвал, и мы здорово сэкономили время.

Гарри провел пальцами по его груди. Вспомнил темный туалет, залитый водой пол и блестевшую от крови плитку. Крови было ужасно много — влажной, темно-красной, и Гарри представил, как...

— Я же сказал, никаких приступов раскаяния, придурок, — мягко сказал Драко. И отвел руку Гарри от груди.

— Это выходит само собой, — признался Гарри.

— Ладно, давай попробуем кое-что другое, — прошептал Драко, опустившись к ногам Гарри. Стянул его пижамные штаны до лодыжек и отбросил их в сторону. — Ну как, ужасная идея?

Гарри мог бы что-нибудь ответить, но, кажется, вся кровь в его теле резко устремилась вниз. Драко обвел ладонями его бедра, почти дотронувшись до члена.

— Давай уже, — хрипло выдохнул Гарри.

— Раз уж ты настаиваешь, — усмехнулся Драко, вобрав в рот его член.

***

Гарри ожидал, что просыпаться Драко будет медленно и неохотно, но ошибся. Сперва Драко и правда стонал и зарывался в одеяло, но затем, похоже, смирился и стал вести себя до отвращения бодро. Гарри сам еще толком не встал, а Драко уже унесся вниз за завтраком.

— Нам надо вернуться в поместье, — сообщил Драко, обхватив руками чашку с кофе. — Надо проведать Кут и убедиться, что дом не... что ничего не случилось.

Гарри бы с куда большим удовольствием прижал Драко к шкафу и посмотрел, к чему это приведет, но пришлось согласиться. Быстро перекусив тостами и попрощавшись с Кричером, они аппарировали на дорогу недалеко от границы охранных чар поместья.

Вернее, Гарри аппарировал. Драко нигде не было видно.

— Драко? — позвал он, проходя назад и высматривая в зеленой местности светлую макушку.

Драко стоял у ворот, раздраженно глядя на Гарри.

— Я не могу пройти через чертовы ворота, — процедил он.

Огромное железное лицо на воротах выглядело до ужаса самодовольным.

— Назовите цель визита, — пролязгало оно.

Гарри резко взмахнул палочкой, с удовольствием заставив ворота раствориться в воздухе. Драко спешно зашагал по дорожке к дому и, кажется, оскорбился до глубины души, когда входная дверь не сдвинулась перед ним с места.

— Дверь не... Она на меня теперь не реагирует, — Драко нахмурился. — Она должна сама распахнуться.

— Иногда можно и постучать.

Драко закатил глаза и сразу же перестал выглядеть таким несчастным. И постучал по тяжелой двери, нервно прикусив губу.

Гарри обнял его за пояс.

— Это все еще твой дом, — сказал он. — Палочка — это еще не все, знаешь ли.

— Прямо чувствую, что ты сейчас начнешь шутить о дилдо, — обреченно произнес Драко.

Дверь распахнулась, и все шутки о дилдо сразу вылетели у Гарри из головы.

— Мастер Драко! О, и мастер Гарри, Кут так рада вас видеть! — Кут торопливо пропустила их внутрь, чуть не сорвав с обоих пальто прямо на ходу.

Зайдя в дом, Гарри остановился на полушаге. Слабый свет заливал длинные ряды портретов с поникшими бледными лицами. Картины казались нечеткими, словно подернутыми тонкой дымкой, и все их обитатели спали у себя в рамах — такое Гарри видел впервые, обычно хотя бы несколько магов забирались в чей-нибудь чужой портрет, чтобы лучше рассмотреть посетителей.

— Так вот, значит, что произошло после того, как Темный лорд сломал Палочку лорда поместья, — с каким-то отстраненным интересом протянул Драко. — В смысле, предыдущую палочку. Наверное, даже хорошо, что портретам не пришлось смотреть, как разрушали их дом.

— Да-да, портреты заснули, — пробормотала Кут. Она вела себя как-то рассеянно: вцепилась в оба пальто и поглядывала в коридор, словно оттуда мог кто-то появиться. Даже не напомнила Гарри снять и отдать в чистку обувь.

— Кут? — Драко пристально на нее посмотрел, сдвинув брови. — Все в порядке? Ты всюду можешь пройти? Закрыться проходы не должны — после прошлого раза мы попытались...

— Нет-нет, — ответила Кут, — дело в госпоже Нарциссе.

— Она вызывала по камину?

— Нет, — промямлила Кут. — Госпожа Нарцисса пьет чай в Фиолетовой гостиной, сэр. Она приехала.

— Приехала? — Драко тоже огляделся, как будто Нарцисса могла материализоваться из стены. — Мать здесь?

— Она просила Кут тут же привести мастера Драко к ней, — Кут покосилась на Гарри. — И, конечно, не позвать мастера Гарри было бы нарушением этикета.

— Мастера Гарри, — неверяще повторил Драко. Затем перевел взгляд на Гарри и нервно фыркнул. — О, храни нас Мерлин. Это будет тем еще удовольствием.

— Мило, что мать решила тебя навестить, — нерешительно сказал Гарри. Выражение лица Драко уже начинало слегка пугать.

— Мило, да. Такая уж у меня мать — очень милая, — Драко осмотрел свою одежду и поморщился. — Мне надо переодеться. И тебе тоже, пойдем.

По Главной лестнице и широким коридорам Драко идти не стал, а провел Гарри наверх по узкой лесенке, которая начиналась в каком-то темном углу. И с бешеной скоростью несся вперед, пока они наконец не оказались перед дверью в его комнату.

Нажав на дверную ручку, Драко ворвался к себе в покои, и Гарри оставалось только пройти следом.

— Парадная мантия, — пробормотал Драко. — Или... нет, лучше что-нибудь повседневное. На каждый день, но приличное.

Гарри обнаружил, что покои Драко так назывались не зря: здесь оказалась целая серия смежных комнат. Сперва шла маленькая гостиная, где повсюду были разбросаны книги и высокие стопки пергамента. Изучая древние тома в кожаных переплетах, Гарри заметил несколько совсем новых книг в мягких обложках с мелодраматичными иллюстрациями и названиями вроде «Мой кентавр, моя любовь».

— Поттер!

Гарри последовал на звук голоса, ступив через арочную дверь в слегка захламленную спальню.

Драко обернулся, уперев руки в бока.

— Поттер, ты же не можешь надеть эти брюки на... Да что такое?

Хотя резная дубовая кровать с балдахином выглядела так, словно могла принадлежать еще Елизавете I, белое пуховое одеяло казалось современным и недорогим. У окна стоял небольшой стол, и вся его поверхность была в круглых отметинах от чашек. Куски роскошного балдахина оказались срезаны, будто маленький ребенок хотел сделать лоскутное одеяло, а одну из бронзовых ручек гардероба заменяла ярко-синяя резинка. На прикроватную лампу на тумбочке была накинута большая зеленая футболка с надписью «Слизеринцы занимаются этим в подземельях».

Сжимавший в руках твидовый пиджак Драко медленно покраснел.

Гарри аккуратно забрал у него пиджак, положил на кровать и поцеловал Драко. Сперва медленно, затем быстрее, пока он не прижался к Гарри всем телом.

— Моя мать, — прошептал Драко ему в губы.

— Фу, — Гарри отстранился. — Над грязными разговорчиками тебе нужно еще серьезно поработать, дружище.

— Не смей меня так называть, — возмутился Драко. — Я тебе не «дружище», мы трахаемся.

— Мы встречаемся.

Уши Драко снова порозовели.

— Ну, да.

— Твоя мать, — напомнил Гарри.

— Черт! Ладно, надо быстро переодеться, шевелись, — всучив Гарри брюки с рубашкой и пиджак, Драко вновь начал рыться в шкафу.

— У тебя такая высокая кровать, — бросил Гарри, скинув с себя свитер и натягивая предложенную рубашку.

— В детстве я поднимался на нее по невидимым ступенькам, — сообщил Драко, выныривая из шкафа с шерстяным жилетом.

Гарри застегнул новые брюки. В одежде Драко привычный холод поместья вдруг стал ощущаться меньше, и Гарри принялся изучать подкладку твидового пиджака.

— Что это за ткань?

— На одежде согревающие чары, — объяснил Драко, застегивая жилет. — Это традиционный метод. Только так в этих продуваемых насквозь старых домах хоть как-то можно выжить. Даже не представляю, как с этим справляются маглы.

— Подключают отопление?

Драко посмотрел на него с недоумением и с легким раздражением — чуть ли не вечное выражение его лица при взгляде на Гарри. Затем натянул едва ли не до колен кожаные сапоги и кинул в него почти такие же.

— Удобно, что размер у нас почти один и тот же, — заметил Гарри, примеряя мягкие сапоги.

— Я выше.

— Да, опережаешь меня на три дюйма и почти на два месяца, Драко. Ну просто превосходишь во всем, — Гарри с сомнением покосился на сапоги. — Я правильно их надеваю?

— Нет, — отрезал Драко и встал на колени, чтобы помочь. По привычке потянулся за палочкой и нахмурился, затем поправил обувь пальцами с таким видом, как будто она нанесла ему смертельное оскорбление. Наконец он поднялся, вытерев руку о брюки. — Сойдет.

Гарри посмотрел в длинное, витиевато украшенное зеркало. Оттуда на него уставился какой-то незнакомец.

— Ты чем-то похож на своего дедушку, — оглянувшись, произнес Драко. — Только не такой пьяный, конечно же.

— Он был пьяный? — Гарри откинул волосы со лба. Решив, что все равно выглядит нелепо, снова их пригладил.

— А ты не заметил? — Драко обвил его руками, поправляя пиджак. — Боюсь, он был просто в хлам. Наверное, низкая устойчивость к алкоголю у тебя в крови.

— Придурок, — Гарри толкнул Драко в бок локтем. — И вообще, где твоя палочка?

Драко свел брови на переносице:

— У тебя все в порядке с головой? Зелье ты допил, выходит...

— Да не эта, — фыркнул Гарри, — а палочка из боярышника. Ты ведь можешь сейчас пользоваться ей? Пока не получишь новую?

— Она где-то в столе, — Драко принялся выдвигать верхние ящики. — Слушается она не так хорошо, как раньше, но, думаю, можно и... О, а вот и она.

Победившая Волдеморта палочка лежала в верхнем ящике стола, завернутая в слизеринский шарф. Гарри тут же вспомнил все просьбы выставить ее где-нибудь на витрине и еще раз порадовался, что отдал ее обратно.

Палочку Драко убрал во внутренний карман жилета — явно изготовленный специально. Гарри положил в такой же карман пиджака свою палочку, а Драко, скривив лицо, придирчиво оглядел свое отражение в зеркале.

— Сойдет, — заключил он. — Ладно. Пойдем, впереди встреча с матерью.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто собираешься на войну.

— Угадал, — усмехнулся Драко, подталкивая Гарри в коридор.

Резные виверны, которые Гарри починил всего неделю назад, теперь вновь стали неподвижными. На лепнине над лестницей тоже ничего не двигалось: ни виверны, ни змея, ни леопард.

Гарри провел ладонью по клюву феникса, силясь ощутить наполнявшую дерево магию.

— Так странно. Дело даже не в том, что они не двигаются, а просто... Все словно в тумане.

— Повезло, что дом не пытается нас выгнать, — бросил Драко, заворачивая за угол. — В прошлый раз так и произошло. Темный лорд был просто в восторге, как понимаешь.

Они остановились перед тяжелой дверью, и Драко тут же расправил плечи. Затем сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул дверь вперед.

На диване в Фиолетовой гостиной сидела светловолосая женщина, невозмутимо глядя в окно на блеклое солнце. В руках она держала чашку из явно дорогого фарфора.

— Добрый день, Драко, — с этими словами она повернулась к двери.

Гарри сразу же подметил тот миг, когда Нарцисса Малфой его увидела: ее поза стала еще более напряженной.

— Аврор Поттер, — добавила она. Тон голоса у Нарциссы был сухим и холодным, словно замерзшая трава. Такая манера держаться во многом напоминала Драко.

— Какой приятный сюрприз, мама, — протянул Драко, так сильно сжав челюсть, что о его подбородок можно было бы разбить яйцо. — Я тебя не ждал. Мне очень жаль, но твои покои все еще закрыты на зиму.

— Я уже поручила Кут подготовить мои покои, спасибо, Драко.

Гарри мало что знал об отношениях с родителями, но ему показалось, что Нарцисса и Драко разговаривали друг с другом скорее как деловые партнеры, которые не сильно ладили, но и не хотели конфликтовать.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, — Нарцисса указала на пару шатких сиреневых кресел.

Драко при их виде скривился, но в итоге смог это скрыть, отведя от глаз прядь волос. Гарри сел справа от него, понадеявшись, что эти кресла не такие хлипкие, как в библиотеке. Стоило опуститься на подушки, как в воздух поднялось облако пыли, но его все чинно проигнорировали. Кроме Гарри, который чихнул.

— До меня дошли тревожные слухи, Драко, — Нарцисса отлевитировала к нему чашку чая, а за ней еще одну к Гарри.

Гарри обхватил ее пальцами, стараясь не сломать хрупкий фарфор. Черт возьми, да как вообще можно пить из таких крохотных чашек? Он вообразил Нарциссу с гигантской кружкой «Нагну всех в квиддич», которую Джинни подарила ему на Рождество, и с трудом удержался от смеха.

Драко явно думал не о кружках, целиком сосредоточившись на своей матери.

— Вот как, — процедил он. Это был не вопрос.

— Да, — Нарцисса сделала маленький глоток чая. — Полтергейсты, Драко? Проблемы с палочкой? Знаешь, я ведь говорила, что этот ритуал очень непростой и его надо проводить при помощи опытного наставника. Кого-нибудь, кто управлял своим поместьем хотя бы пару десятилетий. Эта путаница могла дорого нам обойтись, мой милый. Кут рассказала, что портреты много шалили — любой опытный лорд поместья сразу понял бы, что чары на палочке неисправны.

— Наставника, — хмыкнул Драко. — И кого ты хотела предложить, мама? Гладиолуса Брауна? В делах поместья он безнадежен, это все знают. Бенедикта Паркинсона? Он совсем с придурью. Или ты думала вытащить кого-нибудь из Азкабана на прогулку в Уилтшир?

— Перестань, — вздохнула Нарцисса, — ни к чему разводить драму.

— Вы бы еще попросили келпи подышать обычным воздухом, — фыркнул Гарри.

Драко усмехнулся уголком рта, но Нарцисса лишь взглянула на Гарри так, будто он какой-то забредший из парка олень. Грубый олень с ужасными манерами, от которого любому бы стало противно. У Нарциссы даже сделалось такое лицо, словно она унюхала что-то мерзкое. Может, оленя.

— И еще, — продолжила она, будто Гарри и не открывал рта, — очень неприятно, что мне пришлось обо всем этом услышать от Алкионы МакДугал. Хуже не придумаешь! Ты не мог отправить сову?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Она же твоя кузина.

— Четвероюродная, Драко, — Нарцисса скривилась.

— А по другой линии — вообще двоюродная.

— Во втором колене, — отрезала Нарцисса. — Что за неожиданный интерес к генеалогии?

Драко так быстро покосился на Гарри, что тот даже засомневался, не показалось ли ему.

Нарцисса, должно быть, заметила что-то, чего не заметил он, потому как полностью развернулась к сыну:

— Милый, не поговорить ли нам наедине? Едва ли уместно обсуждать такие вопросы перед... посторонними.

— Гарри не посторонний, мама. — На этот раз Драко поглядел на Гарри куда дольше. В его распахнутых серых глазах читалась легкая паника, хотя в остальном лицо походило на невозмутимую маску. — Мы... состоим в отношениях.

— Встречаемся, — любезно подсказал Гарри.

— Встречаетесь, — повторила Нарцисса с таким видом, словно попробовала кислый лимон. Возможно, как-то так она и выглядела, когда пыталась произнести слово «терапия».

— И у нас все отлично, спасибо, — добавил Гарри.

— Встречаетесь, — еще раз повторила Нарцисса, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Что ж, не скажу, что сильно удивлена.

— Не скажешь? — Драко нахмурился. — Это еще почему? С какой стати ты не сильно удивлена? Это очень неожиданная новость!

— Милый, ты на летних каникулах и часа не мог выдержать без пары фраз о Гарри Поттере. Давай не будем этого отрицать, иначе выйдет просто смешно.

— О, — сказал Драко.

— О, — с усмешкой сказал Гарри.

Какое-то время они пили чай молча. Гарри понятия не имел, как Нарциссе и Драко удавалось отхлебывать совершенно беззвучно. Гарри казалось, что каждый его глоток отдается эхом по всей гостиной.

— Мне не очень нравится этот фарфор, милый, — протянула Нарцисса после, наверное, семи веков неловкого чаепития. — Попрошу Кут достать сервиз с колокольчиками, он как раз к весне.

— Ладно, — сухо ответил Драко.

— Милый, не говори «ладно». «Хорошо» куда благозвучнее.

— Хорошо, — еще более сухо ответил Драко.

Нарцисса с беззаботной улыбкой повернулась к Гарри.

— Должна сказать, мистер Поттер, не ожидала увидеть вас в традиционной волшебной одежде.

— Я его дрессирую, — бросил Драко. — У тебя все, мама? У нас на сегодня запланировано еще много дел.

— Надеюсь, ты организуешь церемонию для владения палочкой как можно скорее, — Нарцисса склонила голову набок. — С радостью посоветую тебе подходящего наставника.

— Не стану ставить тебя перед таким мучительным выбором, — фыркнул Драко. — Нам пора, мама.

Он вел себя так, будто ему лет пятнадцать. И хотя в том возрасте Драко был просто невыносим, Гарри это все равно показалось милым.

***

Такое чувство, что Фагглстоун Сент-Питер, поместье и все владения Малфоев накрывал магический купол, который не пропускал ничего из внешнего мира. Здесь Драко не ощущал себя Драко Малфоем, а Гарри, наверное, не ощущал себя Гарри Поттером. Но теперь, когда мать вернулась в свои покои, казалось, будто мир громко постучал в дверь.

Когда Драко сообщил Гарри, что им надо посетить Косой переулок, то даже не знал, кто из них воспринял эту новость с наименьшей охотой. К счастью, у них обоих отлично получилось притворяться смелыми. Хотя Гарри и правда умел быть смелым, это Драко изо всех сил старался не сбежать.

— Мне нужно зайти к Олливандеру, и я не хочу, чтобы ты шел туда со мной, — прошептал Драко Гарри, когда они миновали пункт аппарации.

Толпа расступалась перед ними, словно завидев опасную пару гиппогрифов.

— Мне все равно нужно зайти в аврорат, — мрачно ответил Гарри. — Сегодня у меня выходной, но надо дать показания об аресте Фишлберна.

— Тогда почему ты аппарировал сюда, а не в чертово Министерство?

Гарри пожал плечами. Он весь ссутулился и сдвинул брови, и лицо у него совсем посерело. А ведь еще утром он напевал за завтраком какую-то ужасно попсовую магловскую песню.

— Ну так иди уже, придурок, — Драко мягко коснулся локтя Гарри. Очень хотелось его поцеловать, но они были на людях. — Придешь потом ко мне? Я почти обещаю, что мою мать ты не увидишь.

— Как романтично, — вздохнул Гарри и, обойдя тележку с зелеными яйцами гриндилоу, аппарировал.

Драко посмотрел на обшарпанную табличку над магазином: «Семейство Олливандер — производители волшебных палочек с 382-го года до нашей эры». Приятно, что есть кое-что старше его семьи.

Стоило ему войти внутрь, как худой волшебник с тускло-серыми глазами вытаращился на него с открытым ртом.

— Отец? У нас... посетитель.

— Гинден? — Гаррик Олливандер медленно появился из подсобки, тяжело опираясь на трость. Лицо у него было изможденным и усеянным морщинами, хотя с последней встречи с Драко он стал выглядеть гораздо здоровее. Ну еще бы: жизнь вне подземелий явно улучшала цвет лица. — О, Мистер Малфой. Спасибо, Гинден.

Гинден Олливандер неприязненно покосился на Драко, но все же ушел в подсобку, оставив его на волю жестокой судьбы.

— Боярышник и волос единорога, десять дюймов, — взгляд Олливандера ничего не выражал. — Умеренной упругости, — чуть задумавшись, добавил он.

— Верно, — кивнул Драко. — И я уверен, что вы знаете об обычаях Малфоев.

— Палочка лорда поместья, да, — Олливандер невидяще уставился куда-то над левым ухом Драко. — Многие древние роды придерживаются этой традиции.

— Я пришел спросить, не проведете ли вы церемонию.

— Вот как? — протянул Олливандер. — Любопытно.

Судорожно сглотнув, Драко постарался подражать интонации одного своего предка, который отлично владел собой:

— Я также хотел бы принести вам официальные извинения от имени всей семьи — и от меня лично — за наши действия во время войны. Знаю, с поместьем у вас связаны не самые приятные воспоминания, и я полностью пойму, если вы не захотите туда возвращаться. Попрошу только порекомендовать другого мастера волшебных палочек.

— Хм, — только и ответил Олливандер, отходя к огромной кипе коробок. Драко понятия не имел, надо ли ему пойти за ним, и лишь молча смотрел Олливандеру вслед.

— Как любопытно, что вы пришли именно сегодня. Очень любопытно.

— Э-э, — выдавил Драко. — Можно спросить, почему?

— Я знаю, кто посылал в подземелья домового эльфа с одеялами, мистер Малфой. С едой, с ночными горшками. Один раз, если не ошибаюсь, она принесла даже маленькую музыкальную шкатулку.

Не в силах взглянуть на Олливандера, Драко уставился на свои ботинки.

— Я проведу церемонию, — наконец сказал Олливандер. — Но не ради вас, Драко Малфой. Палочка лорда поместья — тонкий инструмент, который требует очень умелых чар. Никто из моих подмастерий, сколько бы лет они ни учились, не сможет выполнить ритуал как надо.

Кажется, Олливандер решил, будто Геродот Сметвик ошибся нечаянно, а не намеренно испортил палочку. Что ж, просвещать его Драко не собирался.

— Благодарю вас.

— О, привет, Драко! — раздался голос Луны Лавгуд. Она стояла в дверях подсобки, одетая в платье странного покроя с полупрозрачными цветами. — Так у тебя будет церемония?

Драко вытаращился на нее во все глаза. Выглядела Луна так, будто забрела сюда по ошибке — хотя, наверное, нечему удивляться, такое впечатление она производила везде.

— В новолуние, — объявил Олливандер, начав перебирать увесистую стопку пергамента. — Начнем на рассвете и закончим на закате.

— Звучит здорово, — Луна повернулась к Драко. — Можно и мне прийти?

— Э-э, — Драко неуверенно покосился на Олливандера. — Конечно, если хочешь.

— Хочу, — серьезно произнесла Луна. — Я же только что сказала.

— Верно, — Драко стал лихорадочно соображать, как выбраться из магазина, не столкнувшись еще с кем-нибудь из прошлого. Главное, чтобы в подсобке не оказалось еще и злобного гоблина.

— Можешь просто уйти, — добавила Луна. — Незачем нам кланяться.

Драко прямо чувствовал, как с каждым вдохом начинает вести себя все более напыщенно.

— Да, да, разумеется, — протянул он, так же нелепо растягивая гласные, как тот тупица Кормак Маклагген. Естественно, семья Маклаггена ведь из нуворишей... ладно, сейчас для таких мыслей не время и не место.

— С ним все в порядке? — без особого интереса спросил Олливандер.

— Наверное, — протянула Луна. — Драко, если ты словил мозгошмыга, постарайся думать о хорошем.

— Ха-ха, — слабо выдавил Драко. Пора отсюда сматываться, пока он не выставил себя еще большим идиотом. Наверное, все дело в магазине. Может, в нем все посетители начинали вести себя так, как будто им лет одиннадцать? Что ж, тогда Луна в одиннадцать была такой же рассудительной и ничего не понимала в обуви. — Тогда я пошел. Пока-пока!

Выйдя на улицу под звон колокольчика, Драко тут же поморщился.

— Пока-пока? — неверяще спросил он сам себя и поспешно аппарировал подальше отсюда.

***

Весь день прятаться у себя в покоях после возвращения из Косого переулка — слегка позорно. Но иначе в любой момент из-за угла могла появиться мать и спросить, неужели он до сих пор не починил потолок в Голубой спальне. Угадать, где она может Драко подкараулить, было нельзя, так что отступление — самый безопасный вариант.

— Это мой дом, — напомнил себе Драко, вжавшись лицом в подушку. — Теперь он принадлежит мне, черт возьми!

Подушка вероломно молчала. Наверное, все еще хранила верность матери. Мерлин. Даже старая палочка казалась теперь чужой.

Живот жалобно взмолился о еде, и, так не найдя в столе заначек конфет, Драко открыл дверь и огляделся. Никого. Спустившись на первый этаж, он проскользнул в низкий коридор, предназначенный для домовых эльфов. Из прохода Этельреда кухня отлично просматривалась, но мать в эту часть дома заходила редко — если только не нужно было следить за подготовкой к приему.

О чарах для готовки даже думать не хотелось, так что Драко решил довольствоваться сыром и яблоком. На другом конце стола дремала Кут, положив седую голову на перевернутую миску.

Драко терпеть не мог, когда дом был тихим и вымершим — будто гнилой зуб. Во время войны он казался таким же. Пока палочку отца не уничтожили, портреты обычно предупреждали, если рядом находился Темный лорд, жуткая гигантская змея или тетя Беллатрикс с безумным взглядом. Драко тогда прятался в глубине чердака и воображал, что лестница не даст никому туда подняться. Или забирался на крышу, где чистили клювы горгульи, глядел на небо и воображал, что его дом в безопасности. Когда палочки не стало, Драко словно потерял союзника.

Кут вдруг подскочила, будто ее кто-то ущипнул.

— Здесь кто-то есть! — вскрикнула она.

— Я ничего не слышал, — Драко выглянул в коридор. Обычно либо посетители стучали в дверь, либо портреты передавали, если кто-то вызывал через камин.

Кут фыркнула:

— Мастеру Драко стоит почистить уши.

— С ушами мастера Драко все в порядке, — отрезал он. — Это тебе мерещится.

— Какая наглость, — строго погрозив ему длинным пальцем, Кут с раздраженным видом удалилась.

Драко невозмутимо доел сыр. Даже на мелкие кусочки его покромсал совсем невозмутимо.

Минут через пять вернулась Кут, ведя за собой Гарри.

— Вот! Теперь Кут пойдет к госпоже Нарциссе.

— Только не говори ей, что мы здесь, — приказал Драко.

Кут недовольно на него зыркнула.

— Если бы только мастер Драко обращался с Кут повежливее... — она горестно вздохнула. — Его манеры оставляют желать лучшего.

— У меня прекрасные манеры, — тихо проворчал Драко.

Гарри выглядел усталым и совсем посеревшим. Опустившись на стул, он обхватил голову руками.

— Длинный день, — сообщил он.

— Тебя не было от силы часа четыре, — заметил Драко.

— Да? Такое чувство, будто целую вечность, — Гарри со вздохом поднял голову. — Нам пришлось разобрать все улики по делу Фишлберна, чтобы его закрыть. Там было такое... — он отвел взгляд. — Неважно.

— Что там было, Поттер? — Драко сел напротив и подвинулся вперед, чтобы Гарри его увидел.

— Ты не захочешь знать.

— Раз спросил, то явно ведь хочу.

Гарри уставился на свои обгрызенные ногти.

— Тебе незачем о таком слышать.

— Уверяю тебя, я сталкивался и с вещами похуже.

— Тогда уже я не хочу об этом говорить, — резко встав, Гарри подошел к камину, потирая лоб. — Где твоя мать?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Весь день ее избегаю.

— Не могу тебя винить, — Гарри провел пальцем по каминной полке. — Она не подарок.

Драко сощурился.

— Она моя мать, Поттер.

— А по ней и не скажешь, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Что, прости? — Драко вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается злость.

— А что такое? — Гарри повернулся к нему. — Она не подарок? Так это правда. Твоя мать бросила тебя в полуразвалившемся доме. Попросту свалила, а теперь вернулась и только и делает, что отчитывает тебя по поводу выбора фарфора?

— Не все проявляют любовь так, как твои Уизли, — процедил Драко. — Ты ничего не знаешь о моей семье.

— Даже не начинай говорить о Уизли! — зло бросил Гарри.

— Так ты сам начал оскорблять мою семью! — Драко вскинул руки. — Это просто нелепо. Ты бы так себя не вел, если бы только что не насмотрелся на всякие ужасы в этой адской дыре, которую называешь работой.

— Адской дыре? — Гарри широко открыл рот. Выглядело просто здорово, пусть его и перекосило от ярости. — В мире всегда будут твориться всякие ужасы, Драко. И я хочу с ними бороться, а не стоять в стороне.

— Да неужели? Вот правда?

— Да, — Гарри явно лгал.

Драко обреченно поглядел в потолок.

— Но это не так! Ты совсем этого не хочешь, ты лжешь, Гарри! Думаешь, я не знаю, какое у тебя при этом лицо? Ты совершенно не умеешь лгать, абсолютно! Каждый раз поджимаешь губы и отводишь взгляд, даже смотреть смешно. Я всегда знаю, когда ты лжешь передо мной, каждый раз с одиннадцати лет! И это, черт возьми, слегка меня задевает, но речь сейчас не обо мне...

— Может, лучше о тебе?

— Нет, Гарри, мы спорим насчет того, как сильно ты ненавидишь свою работу.

— Я думал, что мы спорим насчет твоей семьи.

— Это было пару минут назад. Не отставай, — Драко скрестил руки на груди. — Ты должен бросить работу. Она тебя убивает.

— Нет! — рявкнул Гарри. — Я там нужен.

— Ты там не нужен, Поттер, — прошипел Драко. — Что ты о себе возомнил? Не сомневаюсь, какая-то польза от тебя есть, но отдел магического правопорядка прекрасно существовал до твоего рождения в этом ебаном мире. И продолжит существовать и после того, как твоя бренная жизнь подойдет к концу. Так что попридержи гиппогрифов и не неси бред!

— Это ты несешь бред! — Гарри так резко от него отшатнулся, что чуть не врезался в портрет Афанасии Малфой. — Риск — часть моей чертовой работы, Малфой, и я не против. Мне он даже нравится.

— Да, потому что ты адреналиновый наркоман! — Драко шагнул к нему ближе. — И это даже не единственная причина, почему тебе надо уйти из сраного аврората. Если ты почитаешь статью, скажем, под названием «Тринадцать причин подать в отставку», она покажется просто историей твоей чертовой жизни. — Драко начал загибать пальцы. — Каждое утро вы просыпаетесь с чувством обреченности. Вам все время скучно — хотя тебе скучно почти все время, иногда ты еще под всплеском адреналина. Вы не чувствуете удовлетворения от работы, лишь заканчиваете одно задание и переходите к следующей порции желанной боли и будоражащих пыток. Скорее всего, вы никогда не смеетесь на работе и даже не улыбаетесь. Вы плохо спите. Вы вечно подавлены и встревожены. Ничего не напоминает?

— Драко, — уже спокойнее начал Гарри, — ты специально читал статьи об увольнении?

— Нет, — солгал Драко.

На миг ему показалось, что Гарри вот-вот улыбнется, но он тут же снова нахмурился.

— Ты же в жизни не работал. Какого хрена ты в этом понимаешь?

— Да, ведь управление поместьем — сплошной отдых, как будто ты не видел, чем я здесь занят, — огрызнулся Драко. Аргумент слабоват, но больше возразить было нечего. Драко иногда продавал зелья? В детстве разбирал почту отца и получал по кнату за письмо? — Но давай лучше о том, что я сейчас перечислил — ты хоть знаешь, как грустно выглядишь? Почти всегда? Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь заговаривает о твоей чертовой работе? Это не нормально, Поттер! Так не должно быть!

— Это мое призвание! — проревел Гарри, отворачиваясь. — Я всю жизнь этим занимался!

— Ты не просто какое-то оружие! — на последнем слове голос у Драко сорвался, но он так разозлился, что даже не обратил внимания. — Мне плевать, в чем тебя убеждал Дамблдор...

— Не смей о нем говорить! — Гарри стремительно обернулся. Глаза у него горели, а щеки раскраснелись. — Ты не знал Дамблдора, не знал, что ему пришлось совершить!

— Честно говоря, Гарри, мне абсолютно похуй, что ему пришлось совершить. Он оставил тебя этим болванам-маглам. Он вечно делал вид, будто всегда готов тебя защитить, но как часто ты и правда находился под его защитой? Естественно, он заботился о тебе — как можно заботиться об олене, которого растишь у себя в парке для охоты. Конечно, олени милые, и ты следишь, чтобы их никто не прикончил, но только потому, что однажды сам их убьешь!

— Это самая напыщенная и идиотская метафора во всем мире.

— Это было сравнение, — сухо произнес Драко.

— Я не могу здесь больше находиться, — пробормотал Гарри и аппарировал прямо из кухни.

Драко даже не знал, что больше вывело его из себя: аппарация из дома вопреки всем правилам приличия — ну серьезно, Гарри вообще слышал об этикете? — или то, что он сам все испортил.

— Вот дерьмо, — вздохнул Драко.

Никаких колких замечаний или выговоров не прозвучало: все портреты спали.

— Драко? — мать замерла в дверях кухни, упираясь рукой в каменную стену. — Кажется, я слышала голоса?

— Гарри только что ушел. — Драко поставил чайник. Пусть мать возмущается, что он не позвал для этого Кут — ему сейчас плевать.

Мать поджала губы, но промолчала — лишь прошла в кухню и изящно села за стол. Прежде Драко ни разу не видел, чтобы она здесь сидела. Это стол для домашних эльфов, детей и прислуги.

— Похоже на серьезную ссору, мой милый, — заметила она.

Драко назло ей выбрал чашку с сосновым рисунком и налил в нее молоко, даже не спрашивая.

— Так и было, — он отлевитировал к матери чашку чая.

— О, так ты нашел свою старую палочку? — Мать ловко ее подхватила. — Я уже собиралась снова предложить тебе свою.

Драко почувствовал укол раздражения из-за того, что она так явно пыталась вызвать в нем чувство вины. И все-таки ощутил себя виноватым.

— Не стоит, мама, — он сел напротив за стол. За матерью всегда было странно наблюдать — словно глядишь на озерную гладь. Никогда не знаешь, что из нее покажется.

— Гарри Поттер, — медленно проговорила мать, слегка усмехнувшись. И обхватила ладонями чашку. — Даже не знаю, хорошо это для нашей семьи или наоборот очень плохо.

— Что, поставила на одну чашу весов нашу невозможность иметь детей, а на другую — его статус в магическом мире?

Мать окинула его неодобрительным взглядом.

— Разумеется, я об этом размышляла, Драко, но не думай обо мне слишком уж плохо. В первую очередь меня беспокоит совсем другое.

— О, — протянул Драко, уставившись в свой чай.

— Больше всего меня волнует твое благополучие, Драко. Тот разговор звучал очень напряженно, и, между нами говоря, конфликтов наш дом выдержал уже достаточно.

Кухня оставалась одним из немногих помещений в поместье, где каменные стены не закрывали обои, панели и гобелены. Стены здесь впитывали всю правду — какой бы неприглядной она ни была. Эти камни могли выдержать любые конфликты. Эти камни вытерпели Темного лорда и все еще стояли, черт возьми.

— Это я виноват, — сказал Драко. — Ну, не только я один, но мне не стоило так выходить из себя.

— Думаю, ему тоже не стоило так выходить из себя.

— Это все из-за травмы, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

— Не заставляй меня предлагать... — мать дернула уголком рта. — Ты знаешь, о чем я. Хотя мне все еще кажется, что это будет... полезно.

Драко только махнул рукой.

— Не маши на меня так, как будто вызываешь Ночного рыцаря, милый, — мать пригубила чай, чуть поморщившись при виде рисунка на чашке. — Остаток месяца я проведу в своих покоях, но, конечно, не буду злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством. Я заказала портключ из Лондона на начало апреля, и лето я проведу в Италии.

Драко весь день прятался у себя, мечтая, чтобы мать от него наконец отвязалась. Но стоило только услышать, что она готова уехать, как ему сразу захотелось попросить ее остаться.

— Я вернусь в сентябре, — мать мягко коснулась его ладони. — По-моему, ты... ты очень хорошо управляешь поместьем, Драко.

Драко сглотнул, ощущая, как пересохло в горле.

— Спасибо.

Мать убрала руку.

— Если, конечно, забыть о просто катастрофической ситуации с палочкой.

Драко фыркнул:

— Ну разумеется.

Поместье никогда не будет значить для матери столько же, сколько и для него, но, если подумать, это даже к лучшему. Драко любил мать, однако если она будет постоянно здесь жить, едва ли у него получится создать что-то новое. Что-то, чего прежние Малфои не одобрили бы.

***

Драко сильно сомневался, что по нормам Статута о секретности его ситуацию можно посчитать чрезвычайной, но все равно решил рискнуть. И аппарировал прямо на площадь Гриммо, понадеявшись, что благодаря позднему часу, проливному дождю и дезиллюминационному заклинанию матери никакой любопытный магл его не заметит.

Отойдя за крупное дерево и сняв с себя заклинание, он торопливо пересек площадь. На мокром асфальте отражались желтые окна домов под номерами одиннадцать и тринадцать, а вскоре перед ним возник и дом номер двенадцать. Поднявшись по лестнице и остановившись у двери, Драко уставился на дверной молоток в форме змеи, вдруг вспомнив, как в детстве кто-то взял его на руки, чтобы он смог постучать сам. Наверное, его мать.

— Ладно, — сказал Драко двери. — Ладно, да пошло все!

Он поднял молоток и тут же отпустил. Прошло несколько секунд, и дверь распахнул Гарри.

Драко даже представить не мог, как сейчас выглядел — знал только, что волосы у него намокли и прилипли ко лбу, а к себе он прижимал огромную портретную раму.

— Может, впустишь меня, придурок? Где твое гостеприимство! — Драко встряхнул головой, надеясь без рук отвести волосы с глаз, но у него ничего не вышло. — На картине заклинание непроницаемости, но я не знаю, на сколько его хватит.

Гарри отступил в сторону, пропуская его в дом, и закрыл за ним дверь.

— Картина для тебя, — сообщил Драко.

— Это подарок?

— Она и так твоя, — он перевернул холст. В позолоченной раме безмятежно спал Флимонт Поттер.

Гарри растерянно уставился на портрет, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Но... как же Зал зельеваров? Там ведь целая коллекция.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Черт с ней, с коллекцией.

С минуту они молча наблюдали, как Флимонт храпит над открытым котлом.

— Извини, что я на тебя накричал, — произнес Гарри.

— Если бы ты этого не сделал, я бы заподозрил, что передо мной кто-то под Оборотным, — Драко рассеянно отвел с лица мокрые волосы. — Ты изменился, Поттер, но не настолько.

— Я очень последователен.

Драко отвел взгляд от Флимонта и посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза.

— Извини, что и я на тебя накричал. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, но... ты знаешь. Мне не следовало так грубо выражаться.

Гарри хмыкнул:

— Смотрю, отсутствие терапии просто творит чудеса.

— Я мог бы прочитать книгу о самопомощи, — усмехнулся Драко. — Откуда тебе знать.

— Ты бы ее отшвырнул уже после пяти страниц.

Теперь уже Драко пожал плечами.

— Я всего лишь человек. Давай, надо найти, куда его повесить. — Подняв портрет, он зашагал вперед по коридору.

Портрет они повесили в гостиной. Как раз над диваном, напротив книжных полок, нашлось свободное место, где раньше висел гобелен Блэков.

— Между прочим, на генеалогическом древе Блэков должны быть и Поттеры, — заметил Драко, вешая портрет на стену. — Даже не надейся, что ты в безопасности.

Они отошли назад, разглядывая картину. Флимонт вдруг встрепенулся и заморгал карими глазами.

— Приветствую, молодые друзья! — он широко заулыбался. — Приятно проводите вечер? Кажется, я немного задремал! Зато хорошо отдохнул.

Если не обращать внимание на цвет глаз, Флимонт Поттер очень походил на Гарри — только в старости. Драко понадеялся, что в его возрасте Гарри будет так же тепло улыбаться.

— Думаю, портрет уже стал частью этого дома. — Драко чуть выровнял край рамы. — Я все гадал, как долго он будет хранить нам верность.

— Пойдем наверх, — сказал Гарри.

Драко обернулся к нему, тут же нахмурившись.

— Что-то не так?

— Хочу сделать с тобой кое-что такое, чего портрету моего дедушки лучше не видеть.

— О, — выдохнул Драко. — Ого.

В полумраке спальни Гарри все казалось каким-то нереальным: и его опьяняющий запах, и то, как жадно он тянулся к губам Драко, стоило им лишь на миг друг от друга отстраниться. Драко в жизни не ощущал ничего подобного. Во взгляде Гарри читалась такая нежность, что ему пришлось закрыть глаза — иначе он совершил бы какую-нибудь ужасную глупость. Скажем, расплакался бы или попросил Гарри никогда его не бросать.

— По-моему, нам надо заняться сексом, — предложил Гарри.

— Я думал, мы и собираемся, — Драко так и не открыл глаз. Слепо провел рукой по груди Гарри, по подбородку, пальцем погладил ушную раковину.

— Я о полноценном сексе.

— О, — Драко распахнул глаза.

Гарри таращился на него зелеными прожекторами, которые почему-то называл глазами. Причем так искренне, что Драко захотелось выскочить в ближайшее окно.

— Не знаю только, какую ты предпочитаешь позицию, — добавил Гарри.

Драко только пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею, — признался он.

— О, — Гарри с удивлением на него уставился.

— В школе я немало баловался, — стал оправдываться Драко. — Но потом был... занят. И, знаешь ли... В огромном мегаполисе Фагглстоуне Сент-Питере не так уж много вариантов, так что... я давно не.

— Думаю, тебе стоит трахнуть меня первым, — заявил Гарри и тут же невозмутимо продолжил, как будто только что не лишил Драко способности связно мыслить: — Потом уже разберемся с тобой.

— Разберемся? — возмущенно начал Драко, но Гарри уселся на него сверху и поцеловал, прижав к матрасу.

— Здесь очень важны разговоры и командная работа, — заметил он, смазывая пальцы и вталкивая их в себя.

— Ты трахаешь себя пальцами и болтаешь, как какой-нибудь чертов квиддичный капитан перед игрой.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри упал с ним рядом, откинув голову на подушку. Просунул внутрь кончик третьего пальца, и его раскрасневшийся член дернулся, прижавшись к животу.

— У Оливера Вуда как раз была подходящая речь.

— Поверить не могу, что ты говоришь об Оливере Вуде в такой момент, — прошептал Драко. Он не мог оторвать от Гарри взгляда. Казалось, внутри его всего объяло огнем.

— Итак, господа, — сказал Гарри, толкнув Драко на спину. — Такой сильной сборной, как сейчас, у нас не было много лет.

Стоило Гарри забраться на него сверху, все протесты Драко превратились в унизительный всхлип.

— Итак, пришел наш час. Великий час, — Гарри просунул под себя руку и обхватил член Драко. — Час, которого мы все давно ждали.

— Поверить не могу, что меня это так заводит, — выдохнул Драко.

— Мы выиграем, — добавил Гарри. — Я это знаю. — И медленно опустился на член, так что Драко оказался у него внутри. Охренеть!

Когда Драко нашел силы заговорить, голос у него позорно дрожал:

— Нам нужна красивая и честная игра. От всех и каждого, — выдавил он.

Гарри болезненно поморщился, и Драко принялся гладить его бедра, пока он не расслабился.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри, начиная двигаться, — но не могу обещать.

Драко приподнялся, обхватив лицо Гарри ладонями. Внутри поднимались какие-то пугающие чувства, в любой момент готовые хлынуть наружу, словно цунами. И Драко поцеловал его, стараясь поцелуем передать все то, что пока не мог выразить словами.

Когда они оба лежали на спутанных простынях, ошарашенные и удовлетворенные, Гарри провел ладонью по груди Драко, очертив линии шрамов.

— Ты прав, — произнес он, — мне надо уйти из Министерства.

— О, слава Мерлину! — Драко приподнял голову с подушки. — В смысле... я поддержу любое твое решение. Это твой выбор, и я поддержу... что бы ты ни выбрал. Ну, ты понял.

Фыркнув, Гарри легко шлепнул его по бедру.

— Да уж понял, — он уткнулся лицом Драко в плечо и проговорил, щекоча губами кожу: — Я давно уже знал. Наверное, просто нужно было, чтобы меня подтолкнули.

— Или чтобы на тебя наорали с видом всезнайки, — добавил Драко. — О нет! Я прямо как Гермиона.

— Да ну, Гермиона ведет себя более здраво.

— Ты просто полнейший мудак, — протянул Драко, впрочем, не сумев удержаться от смеха. — Но ты прав. Кстати, не хочешь посмотреть на мою странную церемонию с палочкой? Луна Лавгуд и Гермиона тоже придут. И мать, кажется, позвала Грега с Панси, так что все наверняка выйдет смешно и неловко.

— Смешно и неловко? Ни за что не пропущу! — От улыбки Гарри пугающими чувствами могло бы затопить целые континенты. У Драко не было и шанса.

***

Олливандер пришел еще до рассвета, тут же начав выбирать дерево, из которого изготовит палочку. Вел он себя совсем иначе, чем Геродот Сметвик: степенно, величаво, не позволил себе ни одной шутки.

Когда на небе взошло солнце, Олливандер стал зачаровывать будущую палочку и обходить поместье, чтобы она ощутила магию дома. За Драко и Олливандером двинулась из Главного зала в Южный банкетный зал целая процессия: мать Драко, Гарри, Гермиона, Луна, даже Уизли заявился. Панси и Грег пришли позже всех, когда Олливандер уже закончил резьбу.

На еду и отдых он не прерывался, но Кут накрыла в саду стол с закусками, зажгла фонари и наложила согревающие чары. К тому моменту, как Олливандер готов был отдать Палочку лорда поместья, солнце уже отбрасывало красноватые блики на траву, павлинов, деревья и зрителей. Краем глаза Драко заметил Мораг и какую-то рыжеволосую девушку — должно быть, Матильду. Мать одними губами прошептала «осанка!», и Драко расправил плечи, взял в руку палочку и произнес церемониальные слова. Он сразу же ощутил прилив магии — как в одиннадцать лет, когда Олливандер передал ему палочку из боярышника.

Над верхушками деревьев опустилось солнце, и Драко резко взмахнул новой палочкой. Из ее кончика вырвался сноп серебряных искр, замерцавших в полумраке словно фейерверк.

Раздались редкие аплодисменты — громко захлопала в ладоши Луна, позволила себе пару вежливых хлопков мать, — и Олливандер слегка поклонился.

— Мы закончили, — тихо сообщил он Драко. — Одиннадцать дюймов, вяз и волос единорога.

— Спасибо, — Драко поглядел на палочку. — Последняя палочка... две последние палочки были с сердечной жилой дракона.

— Ну что ж, — Олливандер поправил мантию. — Похоже, времена меняются.

От ужина он отказался и, попрощавшись скорее с палочкой, чем с Драко, аппарировал с громким хлопком, переполошившим павлинов.

— Это было невероятно увлекательно! — воскликнула Гермиона, когда все столпились вокруг, изучая новую палочку. — Ни разу не видела, как их создают. А какая сложная церемония!

— Сплошная латынь, — вздохнула Панси. — Я прямо вернулась в детство.

— Вы все изучали латынь? — Гарри не стал брать Драко за руку, но встал так близко, что тот чувствовал тепло его кожи.

— Я не понимал ни слова, — мрачно ответил Грег.

— Мама еще пыталась обучить Билла, Чарли и Перси, но сдалась, когда подросли близнецы и стали кидаться в нее всем подряд, — хмыкнул Рон Уизли. На Грега и Панси он поглядывал с опаской, но держался молодцом.

— Панси, ты знакома с моей девушкой? — Мораг указала на Матильду, которая взирала на всех со скучающим видом.

— Я очарована, — протянула Панси, напустив на себя еще более скучающий вид.

— Боже мой, это же рыжая ассистентка! — шепнул Гарри Драко на ухо.

— Что? — Драко надменно на него покосился. — У нее есть имя, знаешь ли. Матильда.

— Матильда, — повторил Гарри таким тоном, словно разгадал какую-то давнюю тайну.

Мать наблюдала за всеми с безопасного расстояния.

— Приказать накрыть на ужин в саду? — чинно спросила она, явно стараясь скрыть свой шок от целого дня в такой непривычной компании.

Все ели миниатюрные сэндвичи, пили вино и слушали тихую скрипичную музыку из принесенного Кут приемника. Позже, когда гости начнут расходиться, Драко обязательно уведет Гарри глубже в сад и поцелует, дотронется до его лица и, быть может, скажет пару глупостей, которые весь день пытался не выпалить. Впрочем, сперва еще надо обсудить судьбу дома.

— Мне правда кажется, что проводить здесь экскурсии — замечательная идея, — убеждала всех Гермиона. — Не спорю, некоторые посетители придут за, э-э, острыми ощущениями, но они ведь столько узнают о магической истории! Честно говоря, наверняка куда больше, чем на уроках в Хогвартсе.

— Уж лучше пусть подростковые фанатики тратят деньги на поместье, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Так за ними хоть можно присматривать.

— А на ваших полях можно проводить отличные квиддичные матчи, — предложил Рон, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону. — У вас здесь столько места! Можно аж молодежную лигу разместить.

— На фотосессиях можно заработать целое состояние, — добавила Матильда.

Мораг поморщилась.

— Еще можно на каких-нибудь выходных устроить охоту. Пригласи моего отца, Драко, он заплатит бешеные деньги.

— И мой, — кивнула Панси. — Только заранее извини, если тебе придется с ним общаться.

— А по-моему, тебе надо заняться сельским хозяйством, — заявил Грег. — Нам вот очень нравится.

— И здесь можно устроить отличный рок-концерт, — задумчиво протянула Луна. — Или фестиваль. Маглы часто проводят фестивали, а у них с усилением звука совсем беда.

— Открыть дом для посещения, — слабо произнесла мать. — Мерлин, сохрани нас.

Кут осуждающие на них вытаращилась, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Кут тоже не понимает этих новых порядков, госпожа Нарцисса.

Драко взглянул на огромное поместье и представил, как там сейчас просыпались портреты с бледными лицами — с таким же носом или глазами, как и у него. Подумал о портрете отца, искаженном отражении лица Драко, который пока висел в заброшенной комнате. Его предки выглядывали из этих окон и занимались любовью в этих комнатах, устраивали дуэли в галереях и проклинали друг друга в саду. Поместье Малфоев и раньше бывало на грани разорения и, вероятно, этот раз тоже не последний, — но Драко нравилось думать, что, быть может, через столетие и его историю будут вспоминать с теплом. Да, Темный лорд ел и спал в этих каменных стенах, но с ним и сотни других.

— Ну так что? — Гарри мягко накрыл руку Драко своей. — Что ты собираешься сделать?

— Я собираюсь остаться с тобой наедине, — хрипло прошептал Драко ему на ухо. — А там уже посмотрим.


End file.
